Road to Darkness
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: La Guerra dejo secuelas en la mujer de jade mirar, el poder trajo enemigos para eliminar, la Guerra siguió en su vida aun cuando se proclamo victoria, el poder y la fuerza convierte en enemigos a quienes deberían ser compañeros. Sakura Haruno fue enviada por sus enemigos a otro universo donde la 4ta Guerra Ninja seguía en su apogeo solo que el enemigo era otro. AU - Road to Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sencillo, vi una imagen de Menma con Sakura y mi cerebro comenzó a dar chispas, me metí en el baño y fue peor (No sé si lo saben, pero en la ducha es que emergen más claramente toda la historia).

Como estaba cerca el final de mi linda historia "Kibou no Kakera" creo que es oportuno seguir con otra también sobre Sakura y ya que estamos con la moda de 'Road to Ninja', hare mi propio Road.

_Road to Darkness._

**Summary:** La Guerra dejo secuelas en la mujer de jade mirar, el poder trajo enemigos para eliminar, la Guerra siguió en su vida aun cuando se proclamo victoria. El poder y la fuerza convierte en enemigos a quienes deberían ser compañeros, Sakura Haruno fue enviada por sus enemigos a otro universo donde la 4ta Guerra Ninja seguía en su apogeo solo que el enemigo era otro.

Sus enemigos la obligaron a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

**Advertencia**: Universo Alterno - Road To Ninja.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo I**

** Fue una Sorpresa.**

.

.

Lo peor había pasado, la guerra había terminado, el mundo estaba a salvo ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan normal? ¿Por qué entonces sentía esa falta y sin sabor en la boca? La amargura taladraba su cabeza, el agrio sabor de su propia saliva, todo era un común día a día para ella. Escucho un día que la guerra tenia secuelas en las personas, nunca supo qué tipo de secuelas, pensó preguntar a alguien, pensó consultar a aquellos más sabios pero en el momento en que acudía a ellos, estos tenían una radiante sonrisa, ellos sonreían y reían.

_¿A dónde se fue su felicidad?_

La risa desapareció de su semblante, la alegría se perdió en su memoria. Sakura Haruno era una mujer desdichada, una mujer que la guerra debió consumir, una Kunoichi que no debió sobrevivir a la guerra.

Entreno, entreno día a día, el doble de lo usual, el triple de lo usual, sin descanso, sin prorroga. Sola, en pareja, en grupo, acompañada, no importaba con tal de entrenar hasta la saciedad, hasta que su cuerpo emitiera señales de alerta sobre un posible desfallecimiento próximo, allí se dirigía a su hogar (Departamento, esa jaula de cuatro paredes con comedor y cocina no podía ser un hogar) para caer pesadamente sobre la cama hasta el amanecer siguiente.

Ayudaba en lo que podía, entrenaba lo que deseaba, realizaba exámenes, los pasaba y luego rechazaba el titulo, no importaban títulos. Hasta que la ANBU la solicito, hasta que el Hokage Kakashi Hatake la solicito como ANBU.

No hubo necesidad de examen, todos sabían lo que esa mujer introvertida (Antes radiante e infantil) era capaz de realizar. No usaba mascaras, no le agradaba la máscara, el Hokage entre risas lo acepto, sin darle mayor importancia que los superiores de la ANBU si le dieron.

La palabra 'cruel' podría ser apropiada, sería la más cercana que se podría usar en esta ocasión para describir el trato y acciones para con la peli rosada. El Hokage no se entero, nunca le dijeron al Hokage lo que hicieron con ella, nunca le avisaron como abusando de sus estatus dentro de la ANBU se aprovecharon de ella, ella era un soldado, ella era alguien cuya luz no volvió a emerger después de la guerra y que ahora no volvería a emerger.

Desnuda frente a todos, desnuda a mitad de la guardia de la ANBU, era una orden directa, era una orden de aquel quien solo era superado en jerarquía por el Hokage. Debía estar desnuda, debía estar desnuda para luchar por su vida y si caía, su cuerpo seria ultrajado, era la condición para no usar la máscara, si perdía la vida a ellos no le interesaba, Sakura Haruno no era de interés para nadie en la ANBU. Todo el cuerpo ANBU disponible en el momento la ataco con todo lo que podían, aunque sea así lo hicieron algunos resentidos, algunas envidiosas, otros se limitaron, otros sentían lastima por la mirada vacía de la chica.

Ninguno la ayudo, ninguno fue capaz de dejar de alzar sus armas contra ella para ayudarla, ninguno la ayudo aun cuando la vieron cubierta de sangre, aun cuando su níveo cuerpo quedo totalmente cubierto con cortes que de seguro dejarían cicatrices, aunque sea una, ninguno aviso a Kakashi.

Ella lucho, lucho como lo venía haciendo día a día desde finalizada la guerra, ella lucho para ganar. Cuando el comandante superior de la ANBU se vio satisfecho al verla cubierta de sangre ordeno el cese del ataque y se retiro con una sonrisa llena de superioridad que no pudo ver, pero que supo estaba presente en su rostro.

Todos eran unos cobardes, todos eran unos malditos cobardes que atacaron sin mostrar su rostros, todos eran unos malditos imbéciles que se aprovecharon de la confianza de Kakashi, todos eran unos cobardes y ella era la única en esa guardia que no lo era, ella si mostraba su rostro, ella si les hacia frente sin problema alguno aun cuando su integridad estuviera en juego.

Kakashi no se entero, ella sabía que él no se había enterado, pero todos los ANBU de Konoha lo hicieron y a cada paso que daba por el pueblo sentía la mirada de uno que otro ninja sobre ella.

Penso en Naruto, pensó que tal vez cuando se enterara las cosas podrían colocarse feas, pensó en Sai y que si se enteraba iría con Kakashi, pensó en Yamato, pensó en Kakashi, pensó en Tsunade y por ultimo pensó en Sasuke.

Todos ellos estaban conectados, si alguno se enteraba todos lo harían, aunque Sasuke no le tomara la importancia del resto, le haría llegar la información a Kakashi o a Naruto y con ellos si abría problemas.

Para ella era un extranjero que llego con compañía, era un extraño que deseaba la nacionalidad junto a sus compañeros, luego paso a ser un conocido. Sasuke era un conocido, el mejor amigo de su mejor amigo, aquel que regreso con la frente en alto luego de la guerra, aquel a quien se le dio la oportunidad, aquel a quien muchos perdonaron.

Decidió que era suficiente silencio, decidió que no deseaba vivir callada entre las sombras, decidió seguir en las sombras pero esta vez mostrando toda su valentía.

Lo primero que cambio en ella fueron sus vestimentas, antes tan coloridas, ahora era una mezcla de rojo y negro donde sobresalía el negro, antes tan reservadas ahora eran reveladoras.

Sus piernas torneadas, sus curvas delineadas, su abdomen plano eran reveladas a la vista de cualquiera debido al corto short negro que lucía con un pedazo de tela roja atrás, una especie de cola, que solo tapaba la parte trasera y se amarraba al frente con una tira también roja. La blusa era un simple pedazo de tela negra que rodeaba sus senos, lo justo y necesario, el borde de abajo era en color rojo.

Como accesorios usaba guantes con una barra de metal en los nudillos, usaba una malla en los codos y las rodillas como protectores, unos botines de cuero con tres cierres horizontales en rojo. El cuello y parte del rostro lo cubría con una larga bufanda en rojo que le rodeaba y caí hasta casi el piso, en la punta de la bufanda tenía un circulo en blanco como han tenido casi todas sus ropas desde niña.

A toda la imagen se le sumaba la máscara de ANBU decorativa que usaba de lado, una de gato, y el tatuaje que se podía ver en la parte inferior derecha de su abdomen, el tatuaje de la ANBU sobre una cicatriz. Ella irrespetaba a la ANBU con esta vestimenta donde lo único que la marcaba como un miembro de la misma seria el tatuaje, la bufanda y la máscara, aunque esta ultima la usara solo decorativa, como burla.

Su cabello rosado resaltaba a la vista junto a su vestimenta, siendo de por si un llamativo el color, se le sumaba el largo exagerado del mismo, pasando la parte baja de su espalda. El liso de su cabello se apreciaba cuando la brisa golpeaba cada hebra, haciéndola volar al viento sin orden alguno.

La capa con la capucha era usada totalmente abierta cuando merodeaba por la aldea a ritmo normal o para visitar a Kakashi quien al verla solo pudo sonreír bajo su máscara y felicitarla por su originalidad, legando lo aburrido que es estar rodeado de ANBU tan impersonales y fríos, tenerla a ella cerca era refrescante.

– Pervertido –Fue el susurro que emitió, pues ahora solo hablaba en susurros llenos de serenidad, serenidad que no había en su mente.

Sakura Haruno tenía 18 años cuando entro a la ANBU, Sakura Haruno fue humillada con 18 años y cuando todos pensaron olvidada esa humillación, el líder de la ANBU fue encontrado mutilado en el cuarto de un Motel de mala muerte.

Pocas personas sabían que ese hombre era el líder de la ANBU, pero que fuera asesinado de una manera tan despiadada solo causaba alerta, cuando la voz se corrió en la guardia todas las miradas se posaron en la despampanante mirada de hielo jade. Las investigaciones e interrogatorios solo apuntaron a Sakura aunque la evidencia del lugar no la señalara, los ANBU tenían que informar a Kakashi e inevitablemente todo se supo.

El círculo de Sakura se entero del fatídico día, de la cruel iniciación y ella les escucho gritar, les escucho maldecir, les vio llorar de rabia contenida, les vio mirarla con asombro ante su frialdad ante la situación, vio a Sasuke mirarla con intriga.

– Los testimonios no bastan para enjuiciar a alguien, la evidencia física no me incrimina, hasta los momentos no he sido yo la que ha cometido el delito –Susurro tajante, susurro calmado, susurro escalofriante.

Ella tuvo razón y nada se pudo hacer, pero alguno en la ANBU tenían dificultad para aceptar los mandatos del Hokage, algunos comenzaron a odiarla y fue cuando el verdadero problema se hizo presente.

Los ataques en misiones eran constantes, Sakura debía cuidarse de sus compañeros y del enemigo para no terminar muerta, Sakura debía luchar por su vida sin aliado alguno. Se sintió en guerra otra vez, sintió que la guerra seguía en su vida y eso la hizo sonreír con amargura.

– Hace años que no sonríes, aun cuando la de ahora sea amarga –Inconfundible la voz que escucho a su espalda, volteo con lentitud y le dirigió una mirada interrogante– Kakashi está enterado de las disputas entre algunos de la ANBU y tu, no sabe qué hacer y hasta los momentos seré tu sombra.

– Yo ya soy una sombra, Sasuke –Comento mientras volvía a dirigir su vista al frente, disfrutando de la oscuridad que invadía los bosques de Konoha.

– Yo también, por eso es que no mando a Naruto –Le contesto colocándose a su lado, aunque él en cambio se recostó en un árbol cercano, ella siguió sentada con la vista en la oscuridad.

– El nos elimina sin siquiera notarlo –Entendió con amargura, luego le siguió un silencio que duro horas pero que se sintió menos, ella se acostumbro a los silencios y sabia que no había mejor compañero que él para seguir disfrutando de ello.

– Yo no estaba en ese momento –Menciono luego de que pasara el tiempo observando su rostro, vacio y frio, sereno como el de una muñeca, sin vida.

– En ese momento no estaban aquellos que pudieran delatarlos, fueron previsivos en ello pero estaba Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, siguiendo las órdenes impuestas, siendo unos cobardes también –Revelo sin mucha dificultad, logrando dejar un poco perplejo a Sasuke– No les culpo, fueron unos pocos quienes consideraron el numero y la situación para ser menos letales en sus ataques, pero eso no le quita lo cobarde.

– ¿Ninguno siquiera te ayudo cuando vieron tu estado? –Interrogo comenzando a sentir una ilógica molestia.

– Desviaron uno que otra arma con un Kunai 'mal direccionado', puede que creyeran que con esa arma que desviaron podrían matarme aunque sería imposible, los ataques a distancia son un juego de niños para mí –Dijo sin reservas, llevo su mirada jade a Sasuke y emitió una muy leve sonrisa– Los ANBU de Konoha son patéticos, por eso es que aunque seamos la villa con mas ninjas y geográficamente mas grande, las demás no dudan mucho al atacarnos solo deben encontrar el momento y lo hacen.

Le siguió el silencio, hasta que Sakura se levanto y camino en dirección a la aldea, Sasuke le siguió sin emitir comentario alguno, vio como de entre las fundas que guardaban las Katana en su espalda sacaba un rollo negro y lo desplegaba para colocárselo con maestría, era la capa o que le indicaba que caminarían por las calles alumbradas y alegres de Konoha.

La siguió hasta llegar al reformado Ichiraku Ramen, ahora con más espacio y 3 mesas para gran cantidad de personas dispuestas a cada lado del lugar dejando el pasillo principal para llegar a la barra donde seguían los característicos bancos, la entrada también seguiría siendo la misma, los cuadros de tela uno dispuesto al lado del otro.

Sasuke se adelanto y aparto el recuadro para dejar pasar a Sakura y posteriormente pasar el, se asombro (Aunque no lo demostró) al encontrar el Ichiraku repleto de caras conocidas. En la mesa de la derecha más cercana a la barra encontró al flamante Naruto en compañía de su novia Hinata, siempre tímida y sonrojada a su lado, Sai y Suigetsu con ellos en la mesa conversando entre ellos pero cuando la vista se poso en el Hyuuga que estaba a un lado de la Heredera no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, cuando en otra mesa diviso al Inuzuka y Aburame en compañía de Lee y Tenten su entrecejo se contrajo con más fuerza.

Allí en el Ichiraku Ramen estaban toda su generación, con uno que otro agregado, como Sai, Suigetsu y Karin, esta última sentada con Ino y su grupo en la mesa contigua a la de Naruto.

Espero que Sakura caminara hacia la mesa donde estaba Naruto para seguirla, sabía que terminaría allí pero no deseo que se sentara junto al Hyuuga por lo que envió una mirada a Suigetsu y este inmediatamente se levanto con una sonrisa.

– Deja que se siente junto a Sai –Ordeno más que pidió, Sakura le miro por el rabillo del ojo y blanqueo los ojos mientras le ignoraba e iba a sentarse con Inu y Karin.

Naruto no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada, Suigetsu intento contenerse no muy bien y Sai sonríe con gracia, Hinata le miro un poco avergonzada y Hyuuga le mira con superioridad, ante esta última mirada una envenenada le contesto tomando el puesto que sería de Sakura, entre Sai y Suigetsu.

– Sakura-chan es toda una fiera indomable –Comento Suigetsu luego de que Naruto dejara de reírse y murmurar cosas sin sentido.

– Es imprudente –Fue el comentario de Neji, Sasuke a esto envio una mirada llena de advertencia, Sai y Suigetsu notaron esta mirada y mantuvieron sus sentidos alertas, Naruto y Hinata simplemente no la entendieron.

– Ella no es una cobarde, como tu –Acuso sin reparo alguno logrando que Neji se levante llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que el silencio incomodo diera lugar en la tienda.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! –Se altero sintiéndose insultado por ese hombre a quien tenía en tan baja estima.

– Cobarde –Dijo ahora con un tono más elevado para que sea escuchado por todos.

Nadie lo vio, pero en un parpadeo Sakura estaba en medio de ambos hombres, con ambas katana desenfundadas apuntando a la yugular de cada revoltoso, semblante sereno y mirada calmada posicionada al frente, mirando en dirección a donde estaba Naruto pero sin mirarlo a él.

– Haruno –Llamo Neji tratando de advertirla, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en esa posición se sentía humillado por una mujer, por Sakura Haruno, la estúpida imprudente fanática del Uchiha.

Quizás deseo no haber emitido ese pensamiento, pues luego noto que el Uchiha también estaba siendo amenazado con otra katana pero a diferencia, el se notaba relajado, también deseo no haber pensado en eso y haber olvidado a la mujer que defendió íntegramente su vida desnuda ante tanto chacal, recordando que el d cierta manera también fue uno de ellos que sintió la tentación que emitía ese cuerpo desnudo a cada movimiento, con cada sudor que corría por la extensión de su piel antes nívea. También recordó lo sádico que se sintió al verla cubierta de sangre y aun así que el deseo solo explotara con más intensidad.

Su cuerpo emitió un escalofrió cuando con lentitud la mirada jade se posa sobre su persona, una mirada que helaba la sangre a cualquiera, una mirada que no emitía nada, una mirada totalmente vacía, una mirada que te hacía temer.

Sakura fue en ese momento que se irguió totalmente sobre la mesa y guardo otra vez las katana en sus respectivas fundas, en ese momento Neji noto que la capa negra había caído donde ella antes estaba sentada junto a él par de mujeres, allí fue cuando vio el Tatuaje de la ANBU sobre la cicatriz, fue allí donde el cuerpo de la chica volvió a causar estragos en el suyo propio.

– Compórtense –Fue solo un susurro, tan típico en ella, pero sabían que era una orden, orden que debían acatar sin chistar a menos que desearan estar vomitando sangre a causa de una hemorragia interna causada por la chica sin que siquiera lo notaran.

– Siempre llamando la atención, frentona –Se ríe Ino cuando la chica vuelve a su lado en calma total.

– Pero qué bueno que interviniera –Dijo ahora Karin para soltar un bufido cansado– Ellos de por si no se toleran pero hoy si que deseaban matarse con la mirada.

– Si no se mete terminarían peleando y destruyendo todo, tan problemático –Apoyo Shikamaru con su típica flojera.

– Aunque en el Hyuuga fue más el deseo que le provocaste que el miedo –Comento con picardía la rubia, tanto Karin como Sakura ruedan los ojos fastidiadas.

– Estas loca –Fue lo poco que dijo Sakura.

– Loca no está, lo que esta es pervertida –Menciono Karin con burla– El miedo y deseo en la mirada perlada se vieron con la misma intensidad así que no te hagas –Agrego para hacer reír a Ino y bufar a Sakura.

Las tres dirigieron una mirada a la mesa de al lado, teniendo que ver sobre sus hombros para ello, y vieron a Sasuke mirando como si deseara asesinar a Neji y este con la mirada sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, Suigetsu y Sai miraban a ambos interrogantes para luego mirar interrogantes al trio de chicas.

Sakura alzo los hombros y los ignoro, Ino y Karin trataron de hacer señas para explicarles, no logrando su cometido y terminando arrastrando a los chicos hacia su mesa y enviando a Chouji a la de Naruto.

– Neji esta que explota, quiere cogerse a Sakura de todas las maneras posibles –Ino dio una teoría, ilógica para Sakura, coherente para los demás oyentes.

– A Sasuke no le gusta que miren lo que da por suyo sí que se cabrea –Concluyo Karin con firmeza, Sakura estaba cansada de esa conversación por lo que se acerco a Shikamaru para disfrutar del silencio que compartían.

– Tiene su coherencia –Alego Sai con cuidado, enviando una mirada de reojo a Sakura.

– Seguro que debajo de toda esa tela se esconde una notable erección –Bromeo Suigetsu por lo bajo, haciendo reír al pequeño grupo de chismosos.

– Creo entender por qué no apareces muy seguido por acá –Hablo Shikamaru a Sakura, ella le mira de reojo y asiente lentamente– Que problemático.

– Te apoyo –Susurro antes de colocarse la capa y levantarse– Adiós –Se despidió sin mucha ceremonia para luego desaparecer.

– Mierda –Escucharon maldecir a Sasuke quien tenía una mueca llena de molestia.

– Creo que se te escapo tu misión –Se burlo Naruto– Búscala antes de que Kakashi se entere o que alguien vaya a joderle la noche –Ante esto Sasuke bufo y desapareció.

– ¿Quién desearía joderle la noche a alguien tan fuerte como Sakura? –Pregunto con intriga Karin, Sai y Suigetsu se enviaron miradas serias entre si y Shikamaru les miro con atención.

– Los únicos ninja que se creen lo suficientemente fuertes para ello, los ANBU –Soltó con sencillez pero en dicha sencillez iba amarrada una amenaza, una advertencia, sintió cuando Neji se tenso y paso su mirada para las otras personas incomodas, Kiba y Shino– Dicen que fue Sakura quien asesino a su líder de la ANBU por lo que la atacan cada que puede, por eso es que no ha ido a mas misiones cuando antes casi nunca paraba en Konoha debido a las misiones asignadas.

– ¡Eso es inaudito! –Exclamo Ino alarmada– Sakura no mataría a nadie, además escuche que eso fue una masacre, ella no es capaz de hacer eso a no ser que lo haga a un enemigo –Dijo totalmente segura de sus palabras, con total firmeza en sus palabras, muchos asintieron apoyándola, sumando uno que otro comentario apoyando esa teoría.

– Ese es el punto –Musito Sai con inexpresividad– Para Sakura, Aoi Rokushou era su enemigo –Agrego con la misma expresión– Para nosotros fue lo mejor, su exterminio solo es librar al mundo de una lacra mas.

– No entiendo –Musito Hinata contrariada, envió una mirada interrogante a su primo y este rehuyó de ella, siguió ahora buscando la mirada de sus compañeros de equipo teniendo el mismo resultado, parando por ultimo en Naruto que tenía una sonrisa de lado.

– El Hokage les informaría mañana –Siguió Suigetsu con seriedad– Pero ahora que se ve la oportunidad se adelantaran detalles, solo algunos.

– La misión de Sasuke consiste en el resguardo de Sakura, pero sería beneficioso que toda la generación que le tiene aprecio a Sakura ayude en ello –Dijo Sai– Con algunas excepciones claro –Agrego ahora con una sonrisa falsa.

– ¿Por qué no dijeron que fue por orden de Kakashi-san? Eso evitaría este tipo de inconvenientes –Dijo ahora Tenten.

– La evidencia física del lugar no incrimina a Sakura, solo los testimonios de un altercado entre Rokushou y Sakura en la iniciación de ella –Informo Sai– Kakashi no llego a ella hasta que los ANBU más cercanos al imbécil fueron interrogados por Ibiki.

– Si Sakura lo acepta es un problema –Comento Shikamaru con serenidad, pero dejando de lado su flojera manifestando la seriedad que le atribuye al tema.

– Aludió que la evidencia no la incrimina y hasta entonces, ella no cometió el delito –Dijo Naruto con cansancio– Pero todos sabemos que allí lo estaba aceptando, el caso se cerro y encajo sin mayor relevancia hasta que nos llego la información de los ataques que estaba sufriendo Sakura-chan en las misiones.

– Tenia que luchar contra el enemigo y sus compañeros, en cualquier momento terminaría muerta –Agrego Suigetsu molesto.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? –Exigió Hinata molesta, envió una mirada exigente a su primo– ¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste?! –Cuestiono aun sin saber lo que ello causa tanto en su primo como en sus compañeros.

– No te alteres dulzura –Calmo Suigetsu en tono burlón– Aun no se enteran de la peor parte –Agrego con una sonrisa llena de sorna, creando un incomodo silencio luego– Hablen, dile Hyuuga, Aburame o Inuzuka, digan la peor parte de la situación –Las miradas se dividieron entre los mencionados, los que sabían les miraban retadoramente, explorando si tendrían el valor suficiente para ello.

– En la iniciación –Comenzó Shino con algo de dureza– La iniciación de Sakura fue diferente, dijeron que como no tenía examen su iniciación sería diferente, nos ordenaron a todos estar presentes pues el líder emitiría la orden en el lugar.

– Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Sakura allí en medio de la guardia como estaba ósea, escuche que ella no deseaba usar mascara y eso tenía cabreado al líder pero nunca pensamos que algo así ocurriera –Siguió Kiba con el relato, tratando de no dar más detalles, sintiendo pena y culpa mientras hablaba– Sakura estaba desnuda en mitad de la guardia –Revelo asombrando a todos.

– ¡¿Desnuda?! –Grito Ino alterada, Sai la tomo del codo para que callara y ellos siguieran hablando.

– Pensamos que era algo simbólico, al no querer llevar mascara se mostraba desnuda pero no acabo allí –Relato ahora Shino– Nos ordenaron que la atacáramos, todos, éramos muchos, mas de 50 ANBU para ella sola y desnuda, sin armas.

– Si ella caía, alguien debía violarla para que aprendiera la lección, para que usara la máscara para ocultar su vergüenza, la iban a obligar a ello solo para que usara una maldita mascara –Gruño Kiba, las exclamaciones asombradas y horrorizadas de las mujeres no se hizo esperar, a lo mejor escucho alguna exclamación masculina, uno que otro gruñido aparte del suyo pero no les dio importancia y siguió– La orden fue dada y el ataque comenzó, muchos permanecieron como nosotros, rezagados a distancia enviando uno que otro kunai o shuriken que no llegaba al objetivo, ayudándola interceptando con armas otros ataques mas contundentes.

– Pero las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo eran asunto de ella –Agrego tajante Shino, con sequedad para ocultar su vergüenza– Hasta que no la vio totalmente llena de sangre, el no dio la orden para que pararan, a lo mejor juro que usaría la máscara luego de ello, pero la cuestión es que Sakura solo la uso para decorar, no uso siquiera la vestimenta ANBU, tampoco le dijo nada al Hokage.

– Era una especie de burla para la ANBU, gano muchos enemigos con ello y el más peligroso en definitiva era el líder, pero a la final lo mato así que... –Agrego Kiba más calmado.

– Ella... Ella los necesito –Murmuro Hinata viéndolos horrorizada– Eso... Eso fue... –Balbuceo cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron, intercambio miradas rotas con Karin e Ino quienes estaban con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas de rabia, Tenten estaba roja de la furia, mirando a su primo con asco, fue cuando Hinata paso su mirada por la de su primo, el no había hablado, el no había emitido palabra alguna, pero supo que estuvo en ese momento– ¿Tu qué hiciste? –Susurro la pregunta, en un hilo de voz– ¡¿TU QUE HICISTE?! –Grito ahora derramando por fin las lágrimas, explotando el llanto que fue ahogado en el pecho de su novio cuando este le tomo para calmarla.

– Kakashi piensa exterminar la ANBU, haciendo de los ANBU ninjas normales con mayor rango, Rango S –Agrego Sai con el llanto de Hinata de fondo– La ANBU se volvió una especie de secta que debe ser eliminada.

– La noticia no va a gustar mucho a aquellos que adoran el anonimato por lo que su objetivo más próximo será Sakura –Agrego Suigetsu– Depende de ustedes si la ayudan o se quedan de brazos cruzados otra vez.

.

– No sé si lo entendiste pero debes estar conmigo –Musito Sasuke con molestia, Sakura le miro desde su cama, estaba de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana mirándola intensamente, ella en cambio estaba en su cama acostada totalmente relajada.

– Ellos pronto lo sabrán y me dirigirán esa mirada, la que te daban a ti –Comento mirando la nada– Hinata llorara a mares y pedirá perdón por algo que no hizo ella, Ino gritara junto con Karin, son tan parecidas, me dirán que lo hice bien pero que aun me falta todo el cuartel ANBU, que ellas me ayudaran a castrar a unos cuantos, luego esta Tenten quien será menos explosiva pero aun así ofrecerá su ayuda en las castraciones, Chouji me dará mas de sus adoradas papas, Shikamaru dejara de mirar por momento a sus nubes para mirar mi semblante, Lee gritara que recupera mi honor perdido, que no pierda nunca la llama de la juventud que resplandece en mi interior, Juugo me dirigirá una mirada callada y sonreirá para pasar a compartir un momento junto en la pradera rodeado de animales, en plena luz del atardecer, los tres implicados en la iniciación seguirán igual, puede que ahora la culpa les carcoma un poco pero no algo tan trascendental, Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai como han estado todo este mes –Especifico con calma, llegando a asombrar a Sasuke– Pero en sus ojos se asomara esa mirada, esa mirada llena de lastima convirtiendo todos sus actos en hipócritas aunque sean sinceros –Concluyo ahora mirándole profundamente– Esa misma mirada que me diste cuando Kakashi nos informo de los testimonios, de los hechos, de las acusaciones.

– Se les pasara –Fue lo que musito, tratando de obviar su último comentario.

– ¿Cómo se te paso a ti? –Cuestiono con naturalidad, desarmándolo– Se que Kakashi eliminara la ANBU, que mi ingreso tan drástico y anormal solo fue para comprobar que la ANBU se convirtió mas en una secta que en un escuadrón a la orden del Kage, nunca esperaron que se desenvolviera de esta manera ¿Verdad?

– Fue una sorpresa –Acepto Sasuke con dificultad.

– Si, para mi también lo fue.

.

.

.

Una nueva historia \0/

Pero esta vez no estoy tan centrada en la trama como lo estaba con Kibou no Kakera así que, solo hay que esperar ^^

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo II**

** Están jodidos.**

.

.

Todas las mañanas se despertaba con una pregunta en su mente, siempre la misma pregunta, siempre a la misma hora, siempre al despertar. El sol apenas daba asomo de alzarse en el horizonte, pintando lo que tocaba, alumbrando tenuemente la Aldea de la Hoja.

_¿Para qué tener poder?_

La pregunta se alojaba en su mente hasta que la rutina la invadía, la pregunta nunca tenia respuesta, su conciencia nunca le respondía. Su mente solo enumeraba las desventajas del poder en tiempos donde la paz reinaba, donde la guerra ya había acabado, donde el luchar era más un Hobbie que una necesidad. El poder traía consigo miedo de aquellos más débiles, traía envidia y recelos en aquellos cuyas almas eran netamente resentidas, traía conflictos, traía lágrimas, traía soledad.

Pero eso nada mas llegaba para aquellos de quienes no se esperaba nada, para personas como Naruto o Sasuke, tener fuerza les hacia hombres de respeto, para ella, convertirse en lo que era le trajo un sabor amargo y agrias experiencias.

Podría culpar a Kakashi por enviarla a ese nido de serpientes, podría culparlo de no indicarle su misión con claridad, podría culparlo por pensar que ella le diría toda irregularidad que percibiera dentro del cuerpo ANBU. Prefirió no culpar a nadie, pues estos le enviaron con el firme pensamiento de que ella era la Sakura Haruno de 15 años, la adolescente que se enfrento a la guerra y que era fiel a las normas.

Culpar a alguien más seria cobarde y ella era valiente, ella era valiente y aceptaba su propia culpa, aceptaba que ella había ganado el odio de aquellos rencorosos, aceptaba que ella se había aislado entre entrenamientos y misiones, acepto que dejo de confiar su seguridad a alguien más que no fuera ella.

_Sakura dejo de confiar._

Dejo los pensamientos de lado al momento de apreciar lo que el espejo reflejaba, al mirarse a sí misma en el espejo. Era bella, era hermosa, exactamente como una muñeca si dejaba de moverse unos momentos, tan bella pero con la convicción de que carecía de vida.

– Una muñeca de porcelana que se romperá si la dejas caer –Bromeo cínicamente con su reflejo– Pero ya te han dejado caer varias veces ¿Verdad? –Hablo con suavidad mientras extendía un brazo hacia el espejo y tocaba con la punta de sus dedos su imagen– ¿Qué tan rota puedes estar? –Se pregunto ahora para desviar la mirada y salir hacia su habitación, necesitaba comenzar la rutina o se ahogaría en pensamientos indeseados.

– ¿Con quién hablabas en el baño? –Pregunto Sasuke quien estaba recostado cómodamente en la cama de la chica, ella le dirige una mirada reprobatoria cuando lo noto calzado sobre su cama.

– No es de tu interés –Contesto tajante al momento de salir de un salto por la ventana, Sasuke noto que llevaba puesta la capa por lo que no se apuro en darle alcance.

Salió de la habitación para encontrar a la chica conversando con Neji Hyuuga, se molesto al verla junto a él, aunque más que conversar, él hablaba y ella escuchaba callada, con una mirada serena e indiferente ante sus palabras.

– Deja de acosarme –Exigió Sakura, hablando lentamente para causar mas estragos.

– ¿Es conmigo? –Interrogo Neji ofendido, desvió la mirada para posarla en Sasuke, quien estaba en el tejado más cercano observando y escuchando– Ah, es con el Uchiha –Se calmo formando una sonrisa de lado.

– No, es contigo –Corrigió la en el mismo tono– No me sigas, deja ya de mirarme de esa manera, no soy un pedazo de carne –Reclamo con calma dando la vuelta en sus talones y emprendiendo camino por las calles concurridas de Konoha, dejando al castaño perplejo y en su sitio.

– ¿Te acosaba? –Pregunto Sasuke apareciendo a su lado y caminando a su ritmo.

– Conoce mis rutinas, todas las mañanas lo encuentro y en mis entrenamientos observa a una distancia que cree prudente e indetectable –Confiesa sin darle importancia– Pero he de dejar claro algo –Agrego luego deteniéndose y obligando a Sasuke a imitarla– Tu y yo no somos amigos, somos simples conocidos, eres el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo, no te atribuyas mas rango que ese –Aclaro tajante dirigiendo otra vez sus pasos, ahora sobre los tejados, hacia la torre del Hokage.

Sasuke le observo con intensidad hasta perderla de vista y suspiro fastidiado para seguirla. Sakura no era alguien fácil, Sakura no confiaba su vida a nadie pero daría la vida por unos cuantos, era una mujer complicada y sumamente difícil, pero si Suigetsu y Karin se habían ganado su trato, el también podría, solo para que su misión de ser su sombra fuera más llevadera.

_Solo por eso._

Juugo vivía en las afueras de Konoha, en mitad del bosque por comodidad propia, tenía conocimiento que Sakura le visitaba a diaria, pues Suigetsu lo comentaba cada que iba los fines de semana a visitar al hombre, el mismo Juugo lo decía cuando él lo iba a visitar una vez al mes.

– Sakura-san es una mujer callada, pero la bondad en su alma no es algo que pueda esconder ni con esa actitud.

Le dejo confundido cuando un día le había dicho eso, de improvisto, lo dijo en tono calmado y casi pensativo mientras alimentaba a los pájaros que se posaban en el marco de su ventana siempre.

– Ni con el alma rota Sakura-san dejara de ser bondadosa hasta con monstruos como yo.

No le dio importancia al comentario pero lo recordaba con una claridad alarmante, al darle alcance a la mujer de cabellos rosa casi en la entrada de la torre, noto que su cuerpo siempre relajado tenía cierta tensión y su paso siempre seguro ahora mostraban dejes de duda.

– Provocara una guerra civil –Fue el susurro asustado que le escucho antes de que la chica volviera a su estado normal emprendiendo camino al despacho de Kakashi.

Al llegar se encontró con la presencia de todos los ninjas presentes anoche en el Ichiraku Ramen, la mirada se posó inmediatamente en la chica y Sasuke pudo observar las reacciones que Sakura predijo en la noche.

Hinata llorando le abrazo en busca de brindar apoyo y pidiendo perdón en nombre de su primo y antiguos compañeros de equipo, Ino y Karin comenzaron a gritar y a proclamar su necesidad de sangre masculina, felicitándola por su trabajo con el líder de la ANBU, Tenten las alejo y calmo para luego dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice a Sakura, ella también deseaba acabar con unos cuantos de la ANBU, Shikamaru dejo de observar las nubes por el balcón para dejar caer su vista en la chica, Chouji ofreció de sus papas pues necesitaba alimentarse mas según él, Lee comenzó a gritar e inmediatamente fue ignorado, Shino y Kiba le saludaron con un simple asentimiento, Neji apartaba la mirada molesto.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Grito Naruto alegre mientras le abrazaba hasta el punto de asfixiarla, ella se dejo sin emitir queja alguna– ¿Qué tal es tener al teme de sombra?

– Deja a la fea en paz que ya suficiente tiene con tener al Uchiha encima como para que también te deba soportar a ti tu pesadez –Sai reclamo y Suigetsu aparto al rubio enviándolo a los brazos de su novia.

– Es difícil pero con el tiempo los silencios cobran un deje humorístico de puta madre –Se rie Suigetsu ganando una mirada de Sasuke ordenando su silencio.

– Kakashi –Llamo Sakura, ignorando todo lo anterior– Le permití a Sasuke cumplir su misión, pero hoy te solicito que le revoques la misión, no necesito que alguien cuide de mi.

– Ese es un capricho que no podre cumplirte Sakura-chan –Contesto inmediatamente con una simpática sonrisa bajo la máscara, los ninja guardaron silencio inmediatamente– Siempre estoy cumpliendo todo tipo de pedimentos para ti, misiones, entrenamientos, misiones suicidas, pero cada que lo cumplo tengo a alguien que sea capaz de ayudarte a cumplir con la misión encomendada –Explico con más calma– Lamentablemente los ANBU renegados no han sido identificados y mientras estén en el anonimato tu vida corre peligro, no permitiré que tu vida peligre sin siquiera yo hacer algo para resguardarla ¿De qué me sirve ser el Hokage si lo más preciado para mí está en peligro?

– Sabes que no pueden luchar contra mi –Reclamo Sakura con frialdad– Caerían muertos sin siquiera llegar a esforzarme.

– No puedo asegurarlo y mientras no pueda asegurarlo, serás custodiada siempre por Sasuke y a con él se rotaran cada uno de los ninjas acá presentes –Ordeno con suavidad– Me descuide, confié en mis ANBU tu seguridad y ellos traicionaron mi confianza, haciéndote pasar por un momento tan humillante y denigrante.

– Entiendo, aunque no apoyo esa decisión –Musito con serenidad y los ojos cerrados.

– La delicadeza de la mujer debe ser protegida de la barbaridad del hombre, aun cuando la mujer sea tan poderosa como tú lo eres mi querida Sakura-chan –Termino con una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió con ánimo abrazando a su novia, Sai tomo de la mano a Ino dirigiéndole una mirada, Suigetsu entre risitas abrazo por los hombros a Karin mientras ella rodaba los ojos con fastidio, Lee se aferro al cuerpo de Tenten mientras ella intentaba acallar sus gritos, Shikamaru llevo su mirada al cielo, tal vez pensando en Temari y Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura desde atrás, mirar su espalda y relajado cuerpo.

– Si eso es todo, vuelvo a mi rutina –Se despidió Sakura con una reverencia corta, Kakashi le imita y despide con la mano.

– Espero que Sasuke la saque de esa aburrida rutina, aunque lo veo difícil –Anhelo con un deje de lamento pesado el peli plateado.

.

Los meses pasaron y las guardias para escoltar a la chica se volvieron también una rutina que solo era rota cuando era el turno de Neji Hyuuga, en esas ocasiones Sakura amablemente solicitaba la compañía de Hinata o Tenten, mujeres con cierto dominio sobre el Hyuuga, no necesitaba a mas nadie para dominar al Uchiha, ella sola se bastaba para ello.

Ciertamente los ataques no se dieron, la orden sobre la eliminación de la ANBU se emitió y fue una sorpresa para muchos el alivio que algunos ninja sintieron ante ello, deseando dejar la Elite y degradar a simple Jounin, otros conservaron su estatus Elite de ninja Rango S y muchos formaron reclamo aunque luego acallaron abruptamente, esa fue la primera alerta.

Sakura conformaba un escuadrón en la Elite de Rango S, ya no llevaba la máscara pero si conservo la bufanda, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Neji, Kiba y Shino también conformaban parte de este escuadrón que era liderado por Yamato a quien siguieron llamando de esa manera aun después de saber su verdadero nombre. Naruto no conformaba dicho escuadrón puesto trabajaba con Kakashi, aprendiendo lo posible para llegar a cumplir su meta de ser Hokage, el séptimo Hokage.

Sakura era la ninja medico del escuadrón, aun cuando pudiera desempeñar cualquier papel dentro del mismo, su posición oficial era de medica. Shino y Kiba eran los rastreadores del escuadrón al poseer las cualidades para ello. Los encargados del espionaje son Neji y Sai, uno por sus habilidades con el Byakugan y el otro por su técnica de pintura. Por último, los asesinos del escuadrón, Sasuke y Suigetsu.

Ellos eran el escuadrón Elite de Rango S numero 1, cuyas misiones han llevado a cabo sin ningún tipo de contratiempos, logrando crear respeto en los demás escuadrones.

A pesar de esto, Yamato aun luchaba para que el equipo fuera en realidad un equipo, mas allá de solo misiones exitosas. Todos eran excelentes shinobis, pero los resentimientos entre algunos son muy obvios fuera del lugar de batalla.

Era para Yamato un alivio la serenidad que demostraba Sakura, comparable con la suya en sus días como ANBU, una serenidad helada y calculada que lograba dominar a los hombres que estuvieran en conflictos.

– Es difícil dominar a ninjas tan calificados, pero tenerlos como equipo es lo mejor –Le comento un día Kakashi cuando le hizo saber el conflicto formado entre Hyuuga y Uchiha, calmado por Sakura, para luego formarse otro ahora entre Shino y Suigetsu, con una posible intromisión de Kiba para apoyar a Shino y posteriormente de Sai en apoyo a Suigetsu, esta también siendo calmada por Sakura colocándose en medio del conflicto y desenfundando ambas katana, realizando un pedimento que mas sonó a amenaza.

Ella formaba un puente de calma con advertencias, ella dominaba a los hombres del escuadrón con facilidad y gracia, ella al desenfundar sus Katana marcaba fin a toda disputa, ellos le respetaban y temían de igual manera.

– Tsunade-sama se pondrá orgullosa de su alumna cuando se entere, más de lo que yo estoy –Menciono un día cuando Yamato le comento el temor y respeto que tenían ahora con ella.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello Sakura volvió a exigir el desistimiento de la misión de escolta, esta vez Kakashi lo concedió, ya tenía 20 años y ella deseaba su soledad, quiso cumplir este capricho de la chica, a pesar de que ahora sonreía más, de lado, con burla o cinismo, pero sonreía.

A pesar que la orden fue dada, la rutina de la compañía de Sasuke no fue rota, el seguía siendo lo más parecido a su sombra, compartiendo silencios, comentarios sueltos y conversaciones sin relevancia alguna, entrenando y yendo juntos de misión.

Naruto se reía diciendo que sus mejores amigos se volvieron inseparables, dejándole más tiempo para su Hinata-chan sin tener el remordimiento de dejar a alguno sin compañía. Ino y Karin no dejaban de comentar posibles romances entre ellos aunque siempre fueran ignorados, tanto por Sakura como por sus propias parejas, sabiendo lo orgulloso y frio que puede llegar a ser Sasuke como lo hermética y silente que es Sakura.

Al cumplir Sakura los 21 años, el escuadrón Rango S numero 1 fue designado para realizar una misión de alta peligrosidad debido a la escases de información sobre la misma.

– La misión consiste en rastreo, espionaje y aniquilación de posibles amenazas que se presumen rondan por los alrededores de la aldea –Comenzó a explicar Kakashi con serenidad, dirigió una mirada a Sakura y ella enarco la ceja– Lamento tener que solicitarte para una misión un día antes de tu cumpleaños, debes saber el nivel de importancia que tiene la misión como para no poder desistir de tu presencia en ella.

– No te preocupes –Trato de calmar sin mucho resultado, Naruto al lado de Kakashi farfullaba sin sentido, supusieron que era por la orden de enviar a Sakura– Naruto, Kakashi está haciendo el trabajo de un Hokage velando por la seguridad de la Aldea antes de un capricho propio.

– Lo sé –Mascullo entre dientes el rubio– Pero yo quería celebrar tu cumpleaños Sakura-chan –Lloriqueo un poco mientras la abrazaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella quien le sostuvo sin esfuerzo alguno.

– Yo también quiero un abrazo Sakura-chan siempre eres fría conmigo –Se quejo Kakashi mientras imitaba a Naruto y se unía al abrazo, ahora de grupo, ella resoplo fastidiada y les dejo hacer.

– Hokage-sama, no creo oportuno que retenga tanto tiempo a Sakura, debemos partir –Interrumpió Yamato con cierta vergüenza al ver la escena.

– Pero quiero abrazar a mi alumna favorita –Se quejo ahora Kakashi, Naruto le miro con reclamo y Sasuke bufo con molestia– Si, ella es la favorita aunque nadie lo vea de esa manera –Explico a los que eran testigos silentes de la escena.

Neji, Shino y Kiba trataron de ocultar la sorpresa ante la imagen fraternal y suave del Hokage para con aquella mujer, sobre todo con el comentario que dio el peli plateado, pues creyeron que el favorito por excelencia era Sasuke o en su defecto Naruto, Sai y Suigetsu suspiraron con pesadez, acostumbrados ya a esa faceta del hombre.

– Mejor me comporto o Sakura-chan me matara, tu también aléjate Naruto que la llenas con tus babas –Se quejo mientras tomaba por el cuello al rubio y lo alejaba de la chica, le sonríe a Sakura y le responde con un asentimiento leve– Cuídate.

– No debes recordarlo –Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, hasta que ella no salió Kakashi no mostro su semblante serio a los demás hombres quienes se enderezaron más.

– Castrados sin anestesia, es lo mínimo que les hare si ella no regresa con bien –Amenazo a los hombres ahora– Adiós y éxitos en su misión –Cambio totalmente su helado semblante a uno simpático despidiéndose con un ademan con la mano.

.

– ¿Ya les amenazo? –Interrogo cuando los vio salir con paso firme, una sonrisa burlona apenas se asomo pero la picardía de su mirada delataba lo divertida que se sentía ante ello.

– Búrlate todo lo que desees rosadita –Recrimino Suigetsu, ella amplio un poco mas su sonrisa y todo el escuadrón desapareció.

.

Llevaban unas horas corriendo entre las sombras, saltando de rama en rama con notable agilidad, Kiba y Shino al frente, seguido de Neji y Sai, luego Sakura junto a Yamato y atrás iban juntos Sasuke y Suigetsu.

– Rastreen –Ordeno Yamato.

Los ninja inmediatamente tomaron direcciones contrarias adelantándose por metros, sin detenerse los demás siguieron avanzando hacia el frente. Al pasar 15 minutos ambos regresan y Yamato ordena detenerse en lo alto de una rama.

– Están a la izquierda –Anuncio Shino, quien había ido por la derecha.

– Si, a unos kilómetros –Afirmo Kiba– Llegaríamos en poco tiempo, están en la frontera.

– Cuando estemos cerca Neji y Sai harán un sondeo –Comenzó a explicar Yamato pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Sakura se calla y le mira.

– Juugo vive en esa dirección debo ir para allá –Sakura hablo con firmeza, Yamato suspiro sabiendo que no podía detenerla.

– Te acompañara un asesino y un sensor –Dijo Yamato ahora, ella negó lentamente.

– Los necesitas para la misión, será rápido, solo deseo ver que no haya pasado nada malo con el –Explico ahora con mas suavidad, Sasuke le coloco una mano en el hombro llamando su atención pero la mirada ónix estaba en Yamato.

– Yo la acompaño –Se ofreció con seriedad, les alcanzaremos en unos minutos, tendremos micrófonos para comunicarnos de ocurrir algo.

– Tengan cuidado –Termino aceptando Yamato, inmediatamente Sakura y Sasuke emprendieron su camino hacia la cabaña donde habitaba Juugo.

Al llegar, Sakura se extraño de encontrar la casa en penumbras, se detuvo a distancia y examino el ambiente notándolo en total silencio, Sasuke también noto el silencio anormal del bosque y envió una mirada a Sakura.

– Yamato, al parecer algo ocurre por esta zona, al tener más información comunicare –Hablo Sasuke por el intercomunicador ubicado en su cuello.

– Sean prudentes –Escucharon ambos decir a Yamato.

Después de esa breve conversación, Sakura y Sasuke aparecieron frente a la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar hacia ella con lentitud, si habían logrado someter a Juugo debían ser precavidos.

El primero en entrar fue Sasuke, indicando a Sakura que esperara afuera, ella asintió y en cambio comenzó a examinar las afueras de la cabaña no encontrando más irregularidades que las penumbras y el silencio.

Escuchó un sonido dentro de la casa y se alarmo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera con sigilo, la abrió lentamente y se sorprendió al encontrar la casa en total soledad inspecciono toda la casa y respiro hondo cerrando los ojos.

– Kai –Susurro, saliendo del Genjutsu sin problema alguno.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró el desastre en que estaba sumida la cabaña, las mesas, sillas y muebles estaban despedazados, no encontró a Sasuke en el living por lo que camino hacia las habitaciones, cuando iba a abrir la habitación esta se abrió de improvisto con rapidez.

Sakura sintió como era jalada de improvisto hacia el otro lado de la habitación, percibió y detecto el aroma de Sasuke, pero eso no evito que se alterara ante tal arranque.

– Es una emboscada –Grito el hombre casi en su oído, Sakura le mira asombrada aun siendo jalada desde la cintura por el hacia afuera de la cabaña pero antes de llegar a la puerta más cercana esta es interceptada por varios ninja de vestimenta ANBU, Sakura miro la puerta trasera encontrándola también abarrotada de ANBU.

– ¿Dónde está Juugo? –Interrogo Sakura con furia contenida, un ANBU con máscara de perro dio un paso al frente haciendo saber que era el líder de la cuadrilla.

– Cálmate perra, tu escuadrón ahora se está encargando de él, tratando de contenerlo –Hablo, Sakura a pesar de la máscara, pudo saber que se trataba de un hombre. Los sonidos e informes entrecortados de Yamato en su oído le confirmo lo que el hombre había dicho, ellos sabiendo de la emboscada le afirmaron que pronto irían para apoyarlos.

– No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros –Hablo Sasuke con seguridad y frialdad.

– Desaparecerán antes de poder matar a alguien –Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un movimiento de manos, haciendo aparecer un pergamino que extendió con maestría.

Sakura estaba por desenfundar las Katana cuando una luz que emergía del piso les cegó por un momento, miro hacia el piso y se vio junto a Sasuke dentro de un circulo con diversos sellos y escrituras que no pudo detallar, pero una palabra taladraba en su mente llegando a molestarla de sobremanera.

_Emboscada._

Cubrieron su rostro para que no les pegara en los ojos el resplandor y escucharon gritos en sus oídos, por los transmisores. Luego sintieron caer al vacío por, lo que pareció, fueron horas. Sasuke hace un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es la cabellera rosa de Sakura, enfoca la mirada y ve que están cayendo aunque no sabía muy bien donde, por instinto toma por el codo a Sakura y la abraza para resguardarla, ella al sentir el contacto se aferra a Sasuke con más fuerza.

De improvisto se forma un nudo en sus estómagos al parar abruptamente, Sakura es la primera en sentir algo solido bajo de sí y abre los ojos con lentitud.

Se asombra al encontrarse en mitad de una calle de la Aldea, muy concurrida por el día, podría decirse que es la Avenida principal de la aldea aunque ahora se percibieran los colores del atardecer en el horizonte. Sasuke también abre los ojos y lo nota, mira al piso y ve como se desvanece de a poco el círculo que les rodeaba.

– Sasuke –Llamo separándose lentamente de él para poder recuperar el equilibrio perdido– Debemos informar a Kakashi –Le dice pero aun con un sentimiento de desconcierto alojado en su estomago por el cambio de ambiente, de noche a atardecer.

– Esta no es Konoha... –Afirmo Sasuke con seguridad, iba a seguir hablando pero un ninja aparece frente a ellos a espaldas de Sakura aunque a una distancia prudente, Sakura voltea lentamente y se paraliza horrorizada.

Cabello verde oliva oscuro, abundante, despeinado y por los hombros, mirada violácea y cuerpo atlético, una imagen paso por su mente como un flash, un recuerdo fugaz lleno de sangre y masacre.

– Rokushou –Susurro con terror la chica, el nombrado le miro extrañado y al enfocar la mirada se nota perplejo.

– ¡Hime-sama! –Exclama alarmado tratando de acercarse pero la chica se aleja asustada– ¿Qué hace fuera de la torre? Es muy peligroso que ande por la calle y mas luego del toque de queda, Menma amenazo con matarla ¿Y esas ropas que son? –El hombre no se detuvo en sus cuestionamientos, Sasuke no entendió, también estaba perplejo por lo que sus ojos veían, activo el Sharingan para ver si se trataba de algún Genjutsu pero descarto la posibilidad al instante– ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces con Hime-sama? Sabes que es peligroso para ella –Regaño ignorando las extrañas reacciones de los chicos.

– Quiero ver al Hokage –Exigió ahora la chica con frialdad, el ninja se extraño pero le resto importancia.

– Claro, sabe que el siempre estará disponible para su... –Fue interrumpido por la llegada de otros dos ninjas, Sakura y Sasuke los identificaron de inmediato y eso les hizo asombrarse enormemente– Minato, Kushina, encontré a Hime-sama y a Uchiha, ella quiere ver al Hokage.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Minato con el ceño levemente fruncido.

– Soy Sakura Haruno y exijo que me atienda el Hokage de la Aldea, creo que hay un problema –Hablo Sakura con firmeza, Kushina se reclina un poco para mirarla detenidamente y le sonríe ampliamente, una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

– Venga conmigo –Dijo con simpatía la mujer pelirroja– Aoi, sigue tu guardia que nosotros nos ocupamos –Le informo con una sonrisa, el susodicho asintió y realizo una reverencia para Sakura antes de desaparecer– ¿Conocen el camino? –Ambos asintieron– Entonces andando.

.

– ¡¿SAKURA?! –El grito se escucho por toda la torre y los alrededores, logrando despertar a unos cuantos– ¿Qué haces con esas ropas hija? ¡Tapate, tapate! –Decía alterado mientras le facilitaba una capa y la envolvía en ella, Sasuke pudo observar como ella se sonrojaba levemente y trato de reprimir la sonrisa burlona que luchaba por salir.

– Creo que hay un error –Musito Sakura en un susurro nervioso por las atenciones y escándalos que realizaba el Hokage de cabellera peculiar– Porque mis padres murieron en la 4ta guerra ninja cuando tenía 15.

– ¿Cómo? –Se extraño Minato– Pero si la 4ta guerra ninja apenas y se puede decir que va comenzando.

– Listo –Exclamo Sasuke exasperado– Ya lo entiendo.

– No estamos en nuestro mundo –Murmuro Sakura con pesadez mientras se removía el intercomunicador, a fin de cuenta no funcionarían mas en ese universo donde los muertos están vivos y su padre era el Hokage– Nos jodieron.

– ¡El vocabulario jovencita! –Exclamo el señor Haruno, no importándole mucho lo dicho por ella antes, viendo en ella a su linda florecita a pesar de su mirada y vestimentas.

_Estaban jodidos._

.

.

.

No quiero terminar Kibou no Kakera Así que me afano en otras historias, pero en fin... La historia está irremediablemente terminada y, ésta, en proceso, muy buen progreso espero ^^

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo III**

** ¿Que mierda de mundo era ese?**

.

.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, el estomago era contraído de tal manera indicándole su propio nerviosismo, pero su semblante seguiría intacto, seguiría mostrando la serenidad y tranquilidad que no poseía, seguiría mostrando a esas caras conocidas aunque ciertamente desconocidas el temple del que era portadora, la frialdad que corría por sus venas, el calculo que se percibía en su mirar.

Sakura estaba perdida, nerviosa y sumamente jodida, pero ellos no tenían que enterarse.

– Llame a algún miembro de la familia Inuzuka, preferiblemente a Kiba o solo a Akamaru –Dijo Sakura con exigencia y frialdad, los hombres en la sala le miraron con cierto asombro pero la mujer de cabellos rojos le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

– Mi niña ¿Para que necesitas a un amante de gatos o a un perro indomable? –Cuestiono dulcificando su tono, Sakura le miro perpleja por el tono, habían pasado años desde que alguien le hablara de esa manera, como también era asombroso lo que le decía– Primero deberías explicar porque estas acá y, si lo sabes, como es que terminaste acá.

– Los ANBU renegados de la aldea nos atacaron, su objetivo era Sakura aunque mi presencia no les intereso mucho –Explico Sasuke con frialdad– Nos emboscaron y llevaron al lugar donde estaban unas inscripciones, el que parecía ser el líder desenrolló un pergamino y el círculos comenzó a iluminarse, terminamos a mitad de una calle apenas atardeciendo, cuando nos emboscaron era de noche, el circulo se desvaneció al rato de aparecer allí –Relato con seriedad– Deben llevar años planificando el ataque a Sakura, puede que esta fuera la única manera de deshacerse de ella.

– No es fácil llegar a la hija del Hokage a fin de cuentas –Se vanaglorio Kizashi Haruno con orgullo, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron en silencio.

– Disculpe, pero usted no es el Hokage de nuestra Aldea, nunca lo fue –Revelo Sasuke con sutileza– El 4to Hokage fue Minato Namikaze, le siguió la 5ta Tsunade-sama y ahora el 6to es Kakashi Hatake.

– ¿Tsunade-sama y Kakashi como Hokage? –Cuestiono Minato con rareza– Eso sí que cuesta creerlo.

– Entonces Minato fue el 4to –Murmuro Kushina pensativa– Eso no hubiera estado tan mal.

– Créame, el que ustedes se encuentren con vida nos hace pensar que si hubiera estado mal –Zanjo Sakura con seriedad– Disculpe Kizashi-sama, pero mi compañero y yo debemos regresar a nuestro universo.

– Llámame oto-san –Pidió con una sonrisa– A fin de cuentas soy tu padre ya sea acá o allá –Explico ahora abrazándola por los hombros, logrando incomodarla y sonrojarla– Te quedaras acá con Saku-chan y mi adorada esposa –Sentencio con la misma sonrisa.

– ¿Y yo? No creo conveniente que nos separen –Intervino Sasuke con el mismo semblante frio, la pareja Namikaze y el Hokage le miran con asombro.

– ¿Es que se llevan bien? –Interrogo Kizashi mirando intensamente a Sasuke, llegando a incomodarlo aunque no lo demostrara.

– Disculpa si damos cosas por hecho –Hablo Kushina interviniendo– Pero este mundo es distinto, al parecer, Sasuke-kun era amigo de Sakura-chan junto a Naruto cuando pequeños pero sabes lo que las hormonas provocan en los hombres, Sakura-chan se distancio de ellos y ahora que Sasuke-kun es un...

– Un desvergonzado que desea quitarme a mi Saku-chan –Exclamo airado Kizashi abrazando mas a Sakura– Nunca te la quedaras, no eres digno de mi florecita –Apunto a Sasuke aunque este solo le mirara fríamente.

– Seria mejor que busquemos a Sasuke-kun, debe estar de guardia en las cercanías del balcón de Sakura-chan y también traemos a Sakura-chan –Aconsejo Minato, ignorando la reacción del Hokage, Sakura se aleja con suavidad y se posiciona junto a Sasuke.

– Creo que será lo mejor –Apoyo Sakura con seriedad, Minato asintió y desapareció.

– Yo iré a llamar a mi Saku-chan, esperen –Se despidió el Hokage saliendo del despacho.

– ¿Están habitando la torre? –Interrogo Sasuke.

– Si, desde que Menma amenazo a Sakura-chan –Contesto Kushina y Sakura pudo percibir el dolor que emitía su mirada con cada palabra dicha, pero luego lo oculto– Se nota que ustedes no son como Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun, son muy fríos y serios, además de que las ropas de Sasuke-san son formales y las de Sakura-san son mas reveladoras.

– ¿Cómo? –Se extraño Sakura pero al instante la puerta se abre mostrando primero a Minato y Kizashi pero detrás de ellos aparecieron dos jóvenes de apariencia casi idéntica.

La mujer de cabellos también rosas y mirar jade, tenia los cabellos por los hombros y vestía las ropas que Sakura llego a usar a los 15, solo que ahora amoldándose a su nueva figura un poco más estilizada que la de antaño, aunque no se comparaba con la que ella poseía gracias a su intensivo entrenamiento, la mirada serena y cálida, a pesar de que mirara de mala manera a su compañero, le recordó a su niñez.

Sasuke en cambio no cabía en su asombro al ver a su contraparte con tantos accesorios, pulseras, anillos, porque sabía que aunque en la mano que ocultaba en su pantalón no se viera cargaba unos anillos allí también, y esa cadena con el símbolo Uchiha, le pareció casi vulgar la imagen. La pinta despreocupada le restaba seriedad y el peinado caído, aunque notándose trabajado, solo resaltaba esa hipótesis, ni que hablar de esa mirada arrogante y coqueta con la que miraba a la cálida peli rosada a su lado.

Sakura también noto a la contraparte de Sasuke y se le antojo soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo y, a diferencia de su compañero, ella permaneció impasible.

– A ellos es a quienes deseábamos que vieran –Hablo Minato con una sonrisa, los recién llegados desviaron la mirada y no pudieron ocultar la confusión que les invadió.

– Antes que hagan cualquier tipo de preguntas, dejen que se presenten –Se adelanto Kushina.

– Buenas noches, Uchiha-san, Hime-sama –Saludo Sakura con su debida reverencia, Sasuke simplemente con un asentimiento leve de cabeza– Nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, este universo para nosotros es alterno, nosotros somos ninja Rango S de la Aldea de la Hoja, del escuadrón numero 1, Sakura Haruno ninja medico del escuadrón y Sasuke Uchiha Hitman del escuadrón.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo primero la Hime de la aldea– Papa, no será esto un truco tuyo para llamar la atención de Menma usándola a ella como un cebo –Grito exasperada la chica.

– Si no nos cree ya es asunto suyo, Hime-sama –Hablo Sakura con frialdad– Esta presentación se realizo para que no ocurrieran ningún tipo de contratiempos en el posible caso de que nos encontráramos –Termino tajante– Kizashi-sama, solicito que nos facilite un lugar para que Sasuke y yo nos hospedemos.

– Momento –Hablo el Sasuke de ese mundo con calma– Pueden quedarse en los terrenos Uchiha, a oto-san y oka-san no les interesara, hay una casa disponible cerca de la casona principal y en todo caso hay habitaciones disponibles en la casona principal –Ofreció con serenidad, se acerco a la ex-ANBU y al estar lo suficientemente cerca le sonríe con coquetería– Para ti preciosa, mi habitación es la indicada –La princesa de la Aldea iba a emitir reclamo pero no llego a realizarlo.

En un parpadeo el muchacho se encontró con la cara contra el piso, con los brazos inmovilizados en su espalda y presionados por unas manos con mucha fuerza, provocándole tal dolor que pensó tener alguna fractura en ellos, su cabeza también estaba siendo empujada contra el piso pero creyó sentir una suela.

Sakura estaba inclinada con una mirada helada con las manos inmovilizando al muchacho, un pie en la parte baja de la espalda del mismo y el otro en la cabeza del mismo.

– No soy alguien con el que puedas emitir comentarios con ese nivel de vulgaridad –Susurro con frialdad– A mi me respetas.

Levanto un poco la mirada y se observo a si misma horrorizada, fue solo un recuerdo fugaz, pero en aquella Sakura se vio otra vez de 15 años, cuando solo podía horrorizarse ante las batallas de su equipo, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar que terminara. Se obligo a apartar la mirada.

Se levanto con lentitud, permitiéndole al muchacho respirar con normalidad de nuevo y librándolo del dolor del que era víctima debido a la sumisión ejercida.

– ¡Estás loca! –Grito alterada la muchacha de cortos cabellos rosa.

– Si ella no hacia algo, lo haría yo –Hablo tájate Sasuke.

– Calma, Sakura-Hime –Hablo el otro Sasuke tosiendo y masajeando sus muñecas– Solo me agarro desprevenido –Comento con galantería colocándose a su lado aunque se notaba su incomodidad y asombro.

– Al parecer ella no es la delicada florecita a la que estamos acostumbrados –Trato de bromear Kushina, con algo de nerviosismo por las miradas que enviaba su princesa a la viajera.

– No se confundan, yo viví la guerra y soy parte de la Elite Ninja de Konoha, mi puesto oficial es el de ninja medico pero perfectamente puedo llegar a ser una Hitman –Hablo en susurros Sakura con frialdad– Cuando ustedes vivan la guerra en carne viva, cuando ustedes vivan lo que Sasuke o yo vivimos, lo mínimo que desearan de la gente es consideración y respeto, la burla para quien la merece y nosotros no seremos la burla de nadie –Le hablo Sakura a sus contrapartes de ese universo.

– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero nosotros lo arreglaremos –Termino Sasuke tajante.

– Sasuke –Llamo Sakura mientras se despojaba de la capa con la que Kizashi la había envuelto y desaparecía luego, siendo imitada inmediatamente por Sasuke.

– Saku-chan –Llamo Kizashi a su hija quien tenía los ojos cristalizados, Sasuke a su lado tenia la mirada perdida.

– Ella... Ella es un monstruo –Murmuro Sakura perpleja.

– Te equivocas, Hime-chan –Hablo Kushina con suavidad– Ella ha vivido y visto demasiado, sus ojos vacios lo revelan, ella perdió a sus padres en la 4ta guerra ninja de su mundo que sucedió cuando tenía tan solo 15 años, tu mañana cumples 21 años y no has visto morir o matado a alguien en tu vida.

– Pero... –Trato de justificarse la muchacha.

– Ve a descansar, mañana Kakashi los entrenara a ustedes como acostumbra y en la noche tienes una celebración para tu cumpleaños –Siguió ahora Minato con una cálida sonrisa– Yo te escoltare hasta los terrenos Uchiha y hablare con tus padres, Sasuke-kun.

– Esta bien –Contesto apenas es susurros.

.

– ¿Porque les dijiste eso? –Pregunto Sasuke luego de unas horas, cuando se vio totalmente rodeado de maleza y kilómetros de tupidos arboles.

– Ella es tan idiota como yo lo era hace muchos años –Murmuro por lo bajo– Su padre la protege más de lo que debería y no están tomando en cuenta un pequeño detalle.

– ¿Cuál?

– En la guerra... Todos sufren –Murmuro con un deje de nostalgia asomándose por su mirada, luego mira hacia su izquierda con rapidez y el ceño fruncido– Es el Kyuubi –Informa a Sasuke quien ya tenía la vista en dicha dirección– Esta acercándose a la aldea.

– Vamos –Ordena e inmediatamente ambos comienzan su camino hacia el centro poblado de Konoha.

Antes de llegar al lugar de donde sentían al Kyuubi, Sakura y Sasuke chocan de frente con un grupo conocido de Ninjas que ahora rodeaban la torre del Hokage entre los que figuraban Kushina, Minato y Kizashi resaltando en lo alto de la torre, al verlos se posicionan a su lado.

Sakura paseo la vista reconociendo de entre el gran grupo de ninjas a Hinata Hyuuga, con reveladora vestimenta y actitud desafiante junto a un Naruto al parecer intimidado y nervioso junto a ella, Kiba Inuzuka con mirada felina mirando de mala manera a Akamaru quien estaba gruñéndole, Ino Yamanaka con una vestimenta conservadora y mirada tímida, Shikamaru Nara con una sonrisa alegre, Tenten con un aspecto furioso y callejero, en Lee no noto ningún cambio pero la expresión deprimida de Gai si le asombro, como también la alegría y animo que irradiaba Kakashi, pero lo que si fue una revelación fue la mirada libidinosa (Que ciertamente le recordó a Jiraiya) en Neji hacia su prima.

_¿Qué mierda de mundo era ese?_

Sasuke solo pudo paralizarse cuando su vista se detuvo en su hermano quien estaba en compañía de su contraparte, enfoco mejor la mirada reconociendo también a su padre, Fugaku. Tanto Itachi como Fugaku tenían lo que el recordaba era la vestimenta de la policía militar de Konoha, al igual que varios allí presentes.

– Momento –Llamo Sakura al instante de notar algo– ¿Por qué siento al Kyuubi acercarse pero Naruto está entre el grupo de allá? –Ante esta pregunta, Sasuke vuelve a tomar conciencia y mira detenidamente al mencionado.

– El contenedor del Kyuubi no es Naruto –Respondió Minato con seriedad arrolladora– Es Menma.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamo extrañada la chica, pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar a su pregunta una explosión les interrumpe.

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas para luego aparecer frente al grupo de ninjas que ahora rodeaban la torre, muchos se sorprendieron ante la repentina aparición pero se alertaron ante el llamativo color de cabello de la chica.

– ¡Sakura-hime! –Llama Fugaku, Itachi de un salto les da alcance y al voltearla se sorprende ante el jade mirar de la chica.

_Helado._

Mucho antes de poder tomar a la chica esta desvía la mirada hacia el frente desenvainando ambas Katana ubicadas a su espalda, Sasuke hace lo propio con su Chokuto activando inmediatamente su Magenkyou Sharingan.

– Amansa al zorro que yo me ocupo de la escoria –Susurro Sakura a su compañero quien le dirige una mirada silente– Itachi-san, retírese yo no soy Sakura-hime –Informa la chica mirándole de reojo.

– Elemento Infierno: Kagutsuchi –Murmuro Sasuke e inmediatamente la torre fue rodeada las llamas del Amaterasu creando una barrera de picos que recubrió a la Torre en su totalidad.

Una bola de energía choca directamente contra ella, causando otro estruendo de mayor magnitud que no llego a afectar a los que eran cubiertos por el Amaterasu más que el desequilibrio momentáneo de un leve temblor.

– Solo un Rasengan es capaz de causar tal estruendo contra mi barrera –Murmura Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

– Ya veremos de qué se trata –Menciono al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra la barrera, abriéndose esta en el justo instante en que ella estaba por tocarla y saliendo del rango, Sasuke bufo y le siguió.

Todos dentro de la barrera quedaron mudos ante ello, y dirigen su mirada inmediatamente hacia el Hokage quien permanecía con semblante serio mirando hacia donde habían ido los jóvenes.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hokage-sama? –Interroga Kakashi en nombre de todos.

– Les parecerá una locura, pero no lo cuestionen –Hablo Kizashi con seriedad extrema– Ellos son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha de un mundo alterno al nuestro, ellos no han pasado por lo mismo que ustedes y su mundo tampoco, allá la 4ta guerra ninja se dio hace años y ya van por un 6to Hokage, ellos han vivido y sufrido lo suficiente para hacer de ellos lo que ahora son –Explico con el mismo tono.

Muchos se asombran y quedan perplejos, otros quedan en silencio pero el ambiente de confusión era el mismo. Escuchan un estruendo y algunos tienen el impulso de salir, pero las llamas se abalanzan hacia ellos con fiereza haciéndoles retroceder en sus intentos.

– Permanezcan dentro del rango de la barrera, no sabemos que puede causar –Ordeno Minato.

.

Al salir Sasuke de la barrera se encontró con el Kyuubi con un pelaje más oscurecido, Sasuke noto inmediatamente la diferencia en la mirada del Zorro, siendo ahora una mirada malvada y sangrienta, le miro directamente ahora activando su Magenkyou Sharingan Eterno. Ubico inmediatamente a Sakura en lo alto de un tejado cercano con la bufanda cubriendo su boca, preparada para cualquier ataque.

– Sakura-hime, no la recordaba con un vestuario tan revelador ¿Pero dígame, ahora la moda es el cabello largo? –Sakura y Sasuke ahora detuvieron por primera vez su vista en la persona que estaba sobre la cabeza del Zorro.

Era un hombre de complexión atlética, parecida a la de Sasuke, con cabellos puntiagudos color azabache, vistiendo un saco negro con piel alrededor del cuello, pensaron que se trataba de Menma. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke fruncieron el ceño cuando notaron el Sharingan que resplandecía en su ojo derecho y el izquierdo de un celeste intenso, a Sakura le encontró cierto parecido con Naruto, debido a las rayas en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en su rostro, solo que en ese rostro prevalecía la maldad que también irradiaba en su mirada.

– Sakura –Llamo Sasuke sin verla, ella asintió y desapareció de la vista de todos dejando solo una mínima capa de polvo levantado donde antes estaban sus pies.

Sasuke inmediatamente hace aparecer la mitad de su Susano color lila, se extraña al notar que el tipo del Sharingan implantado no se extraña en lo más mínimo y en cambio extendió una mano hacia el frente.

– Dai Rasenringu –Grito el pelinegro encima del zorro mientras de la mano expendida emergía una especie de Rasengan de color oscuro rodeado por anillos que resplandecían y la lanza hacia él como si se tratara de una pelota.

Inmediatamente el Susano de Sasuke extiende el brazo izquierdo cubriendo a su dueño con un escudo que refleja el ataque hacia la izquierda, terminando demoliendo gran parte de esa zona.

Al pasar el estruendo Sasuke fija su mirada en Menma quien salta hacia atrás para evitar un certero ataque con las Katana de Sakura, esta queda de cuclillas donde antes estaba Menma con la mirada oculta tras las hebras de cabello rosado que caían con gracia hacia el frente.

Sasuke inmediatamente imita a Sakura y da un salto con rapidez para acercarse al lugar de batalla en la cabeza del Kyuubi quien parecía congelado en esa posición.

– Tú no eres Sakura-hime –Gruño Menma al notar que sus ataques eran fácilmente repelidos– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Interrogo con rabia.

– Somos Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha –Comenzó con frialdad la mujer mientras se erguía con elegancia– Y estoy cansada de repetir la historia completa –Siguió tajante.

Menma permaneció en silencio y luego se relajo notablemente, mirando fijamente a Sakura quien no se intimidaba ante ello.

– Son del Universo Alterno ¿Verdad? –Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, ellos fruncieron el ceño ante esta revelación, Menma se acerca a paso confiado hacia Sakura llegando a un pie de distancia de ella– Sakura-hime es hermosa, pero tú eres la perfección personificada –Murmuro mientras tomaba entre sus dedos unas hebras de cabello rosado y las dejaba caer lentamente.

Sasuke estaba notablemente tenso y molesto ante la cercanía, reprimió el impulso de atacarle pues sabía que Sakura podría manejar a ese tipo, pero no evitaba molestarlo. Sakura por su parte permanecía serena y mostrándose fría ante la cercanía del pelinegro.

– ¿En el otro Universo son ninjas de Konoha o renegados? –Pregunto ahora dando un paso hacia atrás con simpleza– Por como defendieron la torre lo más seguro es que sean unos peones mas.

– Debo concluir que no cooperaras con nosotros ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono en un susurro Sakura con lentitud con los ojos entre cerrados con desconfianza.

– Tendría que pensarlo –Respondió con relajo– Podemos negociar, Sakura-chan –Murmuro con una ladeada sonrisa y mirada maliciosa.

Sakura inmediatamente aparece frente al hombre, el filo de la Katana contra la yugular del pelinegro, sus miradas estaban a centímetros de distancia, el seguía con su sonrisa y ella con su semblante serio.

– El clon enviara mi propuesta –Murmuro al tiempo que la Katana recorría todo el camino en el cuello de Menma un lado al otro, inmediatamente la sangre emerge del cuerpo llegando a ensuciar la piel y parte de la ropa de Sakura, como también parte del rostro donde la bufanda no cubría.

– Díganle al Hokage que dejo de interesarme Sakura-hime, tengo a la vista una mejor Sakura –Se escucho la voz de Menma como un eco, no sabiendo identificar de donde provenía con exactitud.

El zorro comienza a desmaterializarse en Chakra de color rojo obligándoles a saltar hacia el tejado más cercano, para solo observar cómo se desvanecía ante ellos el Kyuubi. El cuerpo degollado cae pesadamente al piso haciendo un charco de sangre en el lugar, Sakura y Sasuke saltan hacia allí para examinarlo pero antes de siquiera poder tocarlo es devorado por la tierra y desaparece de su vista.

Sakura y Sasuke permanecen en silencio. Sakura se baja la bufanda mostrando la mitad de su rostro cubierto, Sasuke cierra los ojos y al abrirlos vuelve a mostrar el ónix mirar, ante ello la barrera infierno creada por el cae y permite a todos observar el estruendo y desastre creado.

– Los Akatsuki están implicados –Menciono Sasuke con ceño fruncido.

– Pero no Itachi-san –Aclaro Sakura dirigiendo una mirada de reojo, sintió a varios ninja aproximarse hacia donde estaban.

– Sakura-san, Sasuke-san –Escucharon a sus espaldas, obligándoles a voltear, encontrándose de frente con Itachi y Fugaku, siendo este último quien les había llamado, Sakura pudo sentir el nerviosismo en Sasuke por ello– El Hokage les solicita en su despacho.

– ¿Quién es Menma? –Cuestiono Sakura antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, Itachi y Fugaku intercambiaron miradas tensas.

– Es el hijo de Kushina y Minato, mellizo de Naruto –Respondió Itachi con seriedad.

Sakura y Sasuke abren los ojos sorprendidos y corroboraron la pregunta que se habían hecho antes.

_¿Qué mierda de mundo era ese?_

.

.

.

Les he de comentar que el próximo capitulo esta escrito, publicare cuando tenga el 5to listo también así es mejor y doy tiempo para que se actualicen y eso.

(Excusas, es para crear intriga xD)

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** No es fácil referirme a Sasuke y Sasuke (Coqueto) o a Sakura y Sakura (Hime) así que cuando Sakura o Sasuke digan Sakura-sama, Hime-sama o Sakura-Hime es obvio de quien hablan, el narrador solo dirá Sakura a secas para referirse a la Sakura viajera al igual que con Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura o Sasuke (A secas) hablen de Sasuke coqueto, se referirán a él como "el Sasuke de ese mundo" o algún insulto particular, el narrador le dirá "La contra parte de Sasuke".

Como notaron, en ese mundo los demás se dirigen a Sasuke y Sakura con el –san, al Sasuke y la Sakura de su mundo los llaman con –chan o –kun (En el caso de Sakura a veces como Hime).

Espero resolver algunos interrogantes con ello ahora que... Bueno lean =D

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo IV**

**Decisiones que marcan diferencia.**

.

.

.

Nos aferramos a la duda porque sabemos que la veracidad es solo para valientes y el mundo está integrado meramente por cobardes, cobardes temerarios que no les importa luchar, pero cobardes al fin. Sakura sabía que los males de su mundo se basaban en ello, en esa hipótesis tan sencilla ¿Cuáles serian las causa de los males de ese mundo?

Leves decisiones, son las que diferencian un mundo del otro, decisiones que cambiaron drásticamente el por venir de todos en la actualidad, decisiones que solo retrasaron la Guerra pero que sabía era la salvación de muchas vidas hasta ahora.

Se pregunto el por qué de atacar Konoha cuando el Kyuubi estaba de su lado, se pregunto si ya debían de poseer más de una de la bestias, se pregunto quienes eran los que conformaban Akatsuki ahora, se pregunto si Madara estaría con vida, se pregunto que había sido de Obito, que había sido del Clan, que había sido del Golpe de Estado.

– Yo iré con el Hokage –Hablo Sakura con firmeza aunque en un susurro– Sasuke, ve con ellos a verla –Lo dijo mirándole fijamente, para sorpresa de Sasuke.

– No creo que debe alejarme ahora porque... –Sasuke había comenzado su argumento con seriedad y el ceño fruncido, pero Sakura pudo ver el nerviosismo a pesar de estar oculto bajo capas de palabras llenas de frialdad.

– ¿A quien desea ver Sasuke-san? –Pregunto Fugaku e manera respetuosa, aunque incomodo ante ello, pues era como ver a su hijo, corrección, era su hijo pero en el otro mundo.

– A Mikoto Uchiha –Respondió Sakura sin mostrar alteración alguna ante la mirada de advertencia que Sasuke le dirigía o las extrañadas que tanto Fugaku como Itachi le dirigieron.

– No puedes ir sola –Zanjo Sasuke con firmeza, Sakura no se inmuto.

– Yo podría escoltarla, de todas maneras se ha dispuesto que habitaran en los terrenos Uchiha –Explico Itachi más calmadamente– Llévalo Oto-san, informare lo que el Hokage-sama me indique a mi regreso.

– Vamos, Itachi-san –Exigió Sakura saltando inmediatamente hacia uno de los tejados y comenzando el recorrido, Itachi inmediatamente le siguió dejando a Sasuke gruñendo por lo bajo y a Fugaku con la mirada detenida sobre él, examinándolo.

– Sonara repetitivo tal vez, pero no me acostumbro a tu imagen o a la relación que tienes con Sakura-san –Hablo Fugaku con una leve sonrisa, Sasuke le miro y también se permitió sonreír un poco.

– A veces hasta yo me sorprendo, no es que antes fuéramos tan... Unidos –Dudo un poco al usar la última palabra, Fugaku ríe y comienza a caminar en dirección a los terrenos Uchiha.

– Sasuke es un Casanova y parecerá un desvergonzado pero es un excelente ninja y un hijo ejemplar –Hablo Fugaku luego de unos minutos de caminata en silencio, Sasuke le mira interrogante ante el comentario– Enserio le preocupa Sakura-chan, pero es un tanto idiota para tratarla.

– Ella también le aprecia, aunque no lo parezca –Murmuro Sasuke, Fugaku le miro confundido– La preocupación es el indicio de un sentimiento, ella no sabe ocultar su preocupación aunque si sus sentimientos.

– ¡Oh! A Sasuke si que le alegraría escucharte decir eso –Menciona con alegría– Aunque el Hokage espera que la unión se dé entre Itachi y ella, no con Sasuke.

– ¿Itachi? –Cuestiono sin poder ocultar el asombro.

– Sasuke, Naruto y Menma se criaron juntos desde nacidos, Sakura-chan un poco después aun pequeña –Comenzó su relato– Itachi era el encargado de cuidarlos, Sasuke y Naruto eran una bomba juntos haciendo de las suyas siempre, Menma siempre fue reservado aunque se unía mucho a Sasuke, Sakura era muy tímida y se apartaba un poco lo que permitía que las demás niñas le molestaran celosas de las atenciones de Naruto y Sasuke, los más populares en ese momento, Menma quería defenderla pero también enfrentaba las burlas y desprecios por ser el contenedor del Kyuubi.

– Al parecer eso no cambio con Sakura, solo las razones –Menciono Sasuke por lo bajo, dejando el tema de Menma a un lado– ¿Ino Yamanaka apareció para apoyarla?

– Itachi era el que siempre la protegía y cuidaba cuando lloraba, le apoyaba mucho la verdad –Respondió con una sonrisa leve– Cuando aparecían Sasuke y Naruto otra vez ella ya estaba recompuesta y feliz, era una alegría que ellos nunca encontraran a Sakura así pues ese día se armaría la grande.

– Kushina menciono que se distanciaron de Sakura –Dijo con suavidad, evitando tocar el tema de Menma aun.

– Oh, por supuesto que las hormonas en revolución de Sasuke le hizo un total Casanova y esto no gusto a Sakura, ella le gustaba mucho Sasuke, lo notábamos todos, solo que era muy tímida con el –Confeso Fugaku– Menma y Naruto no se alejaron, sobre todo Menma que era muy apegado a ella a pesar de que Sasuke fuera su mejor amigo siempre daba preferencia a Sakura. Cuando Sasuke fue a ver, Sakura ya no toleraba su nueva actitud y al parecer le agarro desprecio cuando se vio siendo cortejada como a cualquier otra de sus conquistas. Orgullo femenino ¿Sakura-san era igual? –Pregunto, evitando preguntar algo sobre el mismo o su clan.

– Sakura fue fiel a sus sentimientos de infancia hasta llegada la guerra –Respondió con cierta reticencia– No sé que podrían ser de sus sentimientos en la actualidad.

– En otras palabras estuvo enamorada de ti y lo demostró hasta que llego la guerra, luego no sabes que fueron de sus sentimientos –Interpreto con cierta gracia, Sasuke cierra los ojos ocultando su incomodidad– Eso me quiere decir que antes no le correspondías o eso es lo que hacías parecer y sin embargo la preocupación que muestras con ella, al igual que el apego, me hacen pensar que "hay indicios de sentimientos" –Sasuke esta vez se atraganta con su propia saliva comenzando a toser sonoramente, Fugaku entre carcajadas le da palmadas en la espalda.

– Deje de insinuar ese tipo de cosas –Pidió amablemente, aunque incomodo, el Uchiha menor.

– Lo intentare –Respondió con una simpática sonrisa.

.

– Hay preguntas que debo hacerle, Itachi-san –Hablo Sakura cuando paro abruptamente sobre uno de los tejados, él le imito y miro extrañado sin embargo asintió levemente– En el nacimiento de Naruto y Menma ¿Algún Uchiha se interpuso?

– Hubo complicaciones, pero en ese entonces era Kizashi-sama el Hokage y había dispuesto a los mejores ninjas para resguardar a Kushina y Minato –Confeso– Los Ancianos desconfiaron del Clan Uchiha pero Kizashi-sama defendió al Clan como si se tratara del suyo propio, el Clan Uchiha quedo inmensamente agradecido con él y se encargaron personalmente de la protección de Kushina hasta su total recuperación.

– ¿Danzo creo a la RAIZ? –Pregunto ahora con el mismo tono.

– Se creó pero apenas Kizashi-sama se entero de su entrenamiento mando a desintegrarla y encarcelo a Danzo.

– ¿Dónde está Obito Uchiha? –Pregunto con un semblante endurecido, él le miro confuso.

– El murió a manos de Danzo, cuando tuvo eso de los 13 o 14 años y no lo supimos hasta que se interrogo adecuadamente años después, al parecer se implanto el Sharingan sobre si mismo pero al encarcelarlo no lo poseía, suponemos que lo tiene Menma, Kakashi tiene el otro Sharingan de Obito por petición del mismo, Obito un año antes había entregado su ojo cuando sintió que moriría en una misión, es un milagro que sobreviviera, pero Rin realizo un excelente trabajo.

– ¿Cuándo deserto Menma?

– Menma deserto a los 14 años al poco tiempo de emitir la orden contra Danzo, lucho contra Naruto y Sasuke dejándolos gravemente heridos ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?

– Necesitaba saber las leves diferencias de mi mundo y el tuyo –Respondió Sakura con seriedad– En mi mundo, Menma no existe, Obito le da su ojo a Kakashi cuando fue aplastado por una roca, a su aparente muerte se descubre que Rin era una espía y Kakashi la asesina, Obito sobrevive debido a Madara Uchiha, Obito ve como Kakashi mataba a Rin, desea venganza y Madara ayuda a formular el plan perfecto para ello antes de terminar de morir, Obito arremete primero contra Minato y Kushina por el Kyuubi, Kushina y Minato mueren por el Kyuubi debido a la intromisión de Obito, el 3er Hokage toma el control nuevamente pero no sabe cómo lidiar con los ancianos, los ancianos dudan del Clan Uchiha y los Uchiha comienzan a pensar en un Golpe de Estado, para evitar ello envían a Itachi-san para asesinar a todo su Clan, por orden de Danzo y los ancianos, Itachi deserta y se una a Akatsuki a pedimento de Obito, lo hace para salvar a Sasuke y hasta el día de su muerte pensó solo en el bienestar de Sasuke y cuidar de una manera particular a la aldea –Itachi le mira totalmente horrorizado y ella se detiene pues piensa que ha comenzado a marearse, cuando ve que su respiración acelerada comienza a alargarse serenándose prosigue– Sasuke traiciona a Konoha en busca de hacerse más fuerte para vengar su clan, sin saber las verdaderas razones tras las acciones de Itachi pues le miente a el también, no es hasta terminada la Guerra que se sabe toda la verdad y todo lo que, tanto Obito como Madara, engañaron a todos por sus malditos planes, así es como Sasuke regresa a la Aldea y con el pasar de los años se integra definitivamente a ella, con Kakashi ahora como Hokage, Naruto como aprendiz y el escuadrón numero 1 Rango S como sus más leales ninjas.

Sakura termina de hablar y se queda observando el firmamento por un rato, dejando que la brisa haga danzar sus cabellos, haciendo que la sangre al toque frio le produzca una sensación satisfactoria en su piel. Itachi le observa perplejo, ante lo dicho, ante la imagen, un ángel de la muerte cuya mirada irradia dolor y tristeza, cuya mirada y tono de voz solo atrae una sensación de nostalgia permanente.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué no esperar a contarlo a los demás? –Cuestiono en un hilo de voz.

– Porque yo te respeto a ti más que a nadie –Revelo con serenidad, sentándose sobre el tejado e invitando a Itachi para que la imite– Nunca te llegue a conocer antes, pero te respeto como a nadie.

– El Itachi de tu mundo y yo no somos iguales, como Hime-sama y tu –Dijo con la sorpresa aun bailando en su mirada.

– ¿Amas a tu hermano aun por encima de ti mismo? –Pregunto sin mirarle, aunque supo que había asentido, sabia aunque tratara de negarlo que Sasuke en este mundo o en cualquiera era todo para su hermano mayor– Pues eres el mismo Itachi, así como Hime-sama es parecida a mi hace años antes de todo, así como Sasuke hubiera sido si tuviera la presencia de un hogar amoroso, así como yo hubiera dejado de mostrar mis sentimientos a Sasuke si este fuera un ser tan arrogante y coqueto –Comenzó a enumerar con la mirada perdida– Somos iguales, fuimos iguales, lo que nos diferencian son leves decisiones que provocaron grandes cambios.

– Me ha contado parte de la historia, sé que no es toda, se que aún falta mucho por contar pero... –Itachi se detuvo con duda y Sakura le miro, solo ese acto mostro la intriga ante las palabras de Itachi– ¿Qué paso con usted? ¿Qué le hizo perder su alegría? –Sakura no le contesto por unos minutos y pasados estos se levanto del lugar mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solo una lagrima que paseo por su mejilla arrastrando la sangre seca a su paso, una solitaria lagrima que se perdió con la facilidad con la que salió.

– Obtuve lo que deseaba, obtuve el poder que quería –Hablo en un susurro imperceptible, pero Itachi logro escucharlo, asombrándose en el acto– La guerra me dejo sin familia, así que decidí ser poderosa. Entrene sin descanso, me aleje de todo aquel que pudiera atrasarme, me aleje de todos y obtuve lo que desee pero perdí mi humanidad –Siguió ahora bajando la mirada, las hebras rosadas cayeron suavemente sobre su rostro ocultándolo– El poder se convierte en tu único amigo pero ser su amigo solo trae enemigos y el miedo colectivo, el enemigo me marco aunque salí victoriosa –Alzo la mirada, sin molestar en apartar los cabellos sobre su rostro, dejando entrever a Itachi los flamantes ojos jade llenos de nada– El vencedor esta solo Itachi-san y eso es algo que tienes que recordar el resto de tu vida.

Itachi la vio desaparecer, por un momento deseo abrazarla, por un momento deseo reconfortarla, por un momento había olvidado que esa mujer era más poderosa que cualquiera que haya conocido, por un momento olvido su cuerpo manchado de sangre seca y ajena, por un momento olvido su propio deseo por ese cuerpo tentador, por un momento solo vio a una muñeca de porcelana con grietas, deseando ser observada como una mujer real.

– Por un momento desee ser el único hombre al que mirase –Murmuro para sí, desapareciendo al instante.

.

Sasuke caminaba mecánicamente por las calles del Barrio Uchiha, seguía a Fugaku por simple inercia, deseando que todo se diera de una vez, deseando que el nudo que tenia formado en su estomago no se formara también en su garganta para poder hablarle con normalidad cuando la viera, rogando que sus músculos no se congelaran al estar frente a la puerta principal de lo que fue su único verdadero Hogar.

Para su sorpresa, Fugaku salto la cerca con agilidad, Sasuke le imito enseguida y sin ceremonia la observo de frente. Allí frente a él estaba la mujer que más amo en su vida, la única mujer con la que se sintió totalmente feliz, la mujer que le brindo una corta infancia llena de felicidad y cariño.

– Con que tu eres el otro Sasuke –La mujer hablo con gracia y una cálida sonrisa, la melodía de su voz le sonó a ángeles, su temor se hizo presente y quedo paralizado allí, mientras Fugaku la saludaba de manera corta aunque notándose la suavidad de su tacto– Sasuke-kun me conto algo, el está ahora descansando, lo vi decaído así que no pregunte mucho.

– Sakura-chan debió rechazarlo otra vez –Menciono Fugaku restándole importancia, Mikoto le envió una mala mirada ante ello.

– Disculpe –Por fin hablo Sasuke, educadamente interrumpió lo que sería una discusión de pareja cotidiana y sin importancia– Es un placer verla y, de cierto modo, conocerla.

– Oh, pero que ternura es ver a Sasuke así de educado –Dijo Mikoto con una graciosa sonrisa– Me alagas, hijo –Sasuke lucho por reprimir sus sentimientos, pero estaban al desborde total, lucho pero la sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, iluminándolo.

.

– Deseaba verme –No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación tajante.

– ¡Estas toda manchada! –Se alarmo Kizashi mientras se dirigía hacia ella con trapo en mano para remover las manchas más alarmantes, las del rostro– Deberías cambiarte esas ropas, que manera tan inusual de recibir tu cumpleaños 21 –Se quejo ignorando la mirada inexpresiva que la peli rosada le dirigía– Felicitaciones florecita –Felicito enseguida.

– No será un inconveniente, he sobrevivido en peores condiciones y la fecha es irrelevante –Murmuro con los ojos entrecerrados, Kizashi suspiro resignado y dejo su labor para mirarle con seriedad.

– Te facilitare un uniforme de la ANBU, también al desvergonzado Sasuke de tu mundo –Sentencio al tiempo que aparecía Itachi con una reverencia ante el Hokage– ¡Mi yerno favorito! –Saludo con alegría dando palmadas en su espalda– Sakura, el es el mejor yerno que podría tener, espero que Saku-chan deje de verlo como un hermano para comenzar la unión.

– No creo poder yo dejar de ver a Hime-chan como una hermana, Hokage-sama –Menciono con suavidad y una inclinación leve de su cabeza a modo de disculpa.

– ¡¿Me tengo que resignar a que termine con el desvergonzado de Sasuke?! –Se quejo con pesar, Sakura le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido– ¡Entonces póngale las pilas! Porque mi florecita terminara sola si ese sinvergüenza no cambia de actitud.

– Kizashi-sama –Llamo la peli rosa con tono helado– No sobreproteja a Sakura, si la guerra estalla podrá afectarle más que a cualquiera –Aconsejo con el mismo tono– Envié las ropas con Itachi-san, me encontrare con Sasuke –Anuncio desapareciendo.

Kizashi se quedo observando el lugar donde antes estaba Sakura y suspiro con dolor, Itachi permaneció en silencio observándolo.

– No sé qué podre hacer con Saku-chan, no deseo que peligre yo... –Comenzó a hablar Kizashi notablemente devastado– Mi esposa me lo ha dicho, que no basta con lo que Kakashi les enseña, que hay que enviarla a misiones más arriesgadas, que hay que dejar que entrene con quien desee así sea peligroso, pero no puedo... Yo la amo demasiado para perderla.

– Explíquele a Hime-chan sus preocupaciones, ella es una buena oyente y comprenderá –Aconsejo ahora Itachi– Si desea fortalecerse para la guerra que se avecina, deje que lo haga, deje que luche, deje que desee algo y que luche por ello, ella permanecerá a su lado y no la aleje mas en un intento de retenerla.

.

La familia Uchiha les facilito una casa pequeña que quedaba en las cercanías de la casona principal, contaba con lo básico mas 2 habitaciones con baño compartido. Sasuke había dejado la habitación cuya vista no estaba bloqueada por otro edificio para Sakura, sabiendo que ella disponía de horas enteras a observar el cielo. Instalarse no le costó mucho, Mikoto le había dejado toallas limpias, yukatas para dormir y creyó escuchar algo sobre un kimono para Sakura pero no le prestó mucha atención, sabía que Sakura no lo usaría. Ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, vistiendo simplemente los pantalones de su conjunto.

– Te noto radiante –Sasuke no se alerto por el repentino comentario, la había detectado apenas ingreso en la casa, ella no había ocultado su presencia a él.

– Deberías quitarte esa sangre, ya está seca –Menciono él, ignorando el anterior comentario de la chica– Hay una yukata en tu cuarto –Ella le ignoro, tiro un conjunto ANBU sobre el pecho del chico y se sentó en una esquina del cuarto, mirando hacia la ventana aunque esta no mostrara nada para admirar.

– ¿Ser deseada es malo? –Cuestiono de la nada, Sasuke le miro en silencio sin contestar esperando que ella prosiguiera– Creo que es una maldición, yo no lo quiero pero sucede, no lo busco como Ino o Karin, pero pasa aunque mi cuerpo sea tan estilizado como el de Tenten, aunque no sea tan pronunciado como el de Hinata, ellos desean algo de mi... Ellos me desean y yo no quiero que me deseen, me repugna –Término con una mueca de asco y desprecio.

Sasuke se confundió, se acerco a ella para sentarse a su lado a observar el mismo punto que ella observaba, la conocía y sabía que no debía contestar a ello, que no debía preguntar aunque se muriera de ganas por hacerlo, que debía callar para que ella no se alejara de su lado. Nunca le había hablado de esa manera, nunca le había hablado de algo personal de manera tan extendida.

– Hoy cumplo 21 años y logre ser poderosa, logre ser fuerte para proteger a todos –Siguió luego de un momento– ¿Cómo puedo protegerlos si estoy rota? Estoy rota Sasuke, estoy malditamente quebrada hasta casi ser simple polvo, me dejaron siendo solo una sombra porque de resto soy polvo –Sasuke ahora volteo para mirar su perfil, Sakura estaba llorando con una mueca abrumada– Ese maldito día me destrozaron, ese maldito día me...

– Sakura.

No le dejo continuar, ahora tomándole por los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos, estaba confundido, estaba perplejo, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no saber algo de ella, por no saber que sucedía, por no saber la verdadera razón de esas lagrimas, estaba molesto por no estar seguro de querer saberlo, estaba tan molesto que no vio el error que cometía, que no noto que había hablado y ahora ella no lo haría, que se había movido y ahora ella también lo haría para alejarse de él.

Sasuke no le dejo apartarse, forcejearon pero él no cedió ni un poco, luego le abrazo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la obligo a esconder su rostro en su pecho. Ahogo un grito que sonó a lamento sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro, la estrujo con más fuerza contra su pecho, se aferro a él de tal manera que le hizo sangrar al clavar sus uñas en su carne.

Ella sollozo sobre él hasta desfallecer, el velo su sueño hasta no soportar su propio cansancio, ambos cayeron al suelo pero ninguno se alejo del otro. El quería que permaneciera a su lado todo lo que fuera posible y ella...

_Ella no deseaba perderse_.

.

– ¡Sakura-san! –Se escucho la voz femenina desde la entrada– ¡Sakura-san! –Volvieron a llamar.

Sakura ante el llamado despierta estrepitosamente y cuando desea alejarse de quien la tiene capturada, encontrando solo piel blanquecina al frente, este la presiona mas contra su cuerpo, ella alza la mirada y encuentra la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre sí.

No espero que ella se sonrojara ante esto, o que le dejara sin la capacidad de hablar por momentos, dejándola con el amago de hablar al separar sus labios y volverlos a cerrar de inmediato sin decir nada, no lo espero pero ciertamente le agrado. Hacía tiempo que no percibía esa inocencia en sus facciones, en sus acciones y mucho menos en su mirar, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente con sinceridad.

Antes de que ella reaccionara de la ensoñación que pensaba aun permanecía en ella, le permitió partir de su lado, siendo él quien se dirigiera hacia la entrada para atender a la 'visita', permitiéndole arreglarse un poco en el baño antes de salir.

– ¿Qué desea Hime-sama? –Interrogo volviendo a su seriedad habitual, vistiendo solo con los pantalones de anoche.

– Etto –La noto nerviosa y dudosa, un tanto sonrojada por su desnudez, por lo que se hizo a un lado permitiéndole pasar, ella inmediatamente entra, el en cambio observa hacia uno de los tejados donde estaba su contra parte mirándole con seriedad arrolladora.

– Sakura está por salir del baño –Anuncio a la visita luego de cerrar la puerta, ignoro la respuesta de la princesa y siguió hacia las habitaciones, dejándola sola en el living.

Tras un recorrido ocular del recinto, decidió dirigirse a la cocina para preparar un café, había ido más temprano de lo esperado porque los nervios no la dejaron alcanzar un sueño profundo, al primer rayo de sol se preparo para enfrentar a la mujer.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste? –La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa, sobresaltándola y haciendo que derramara un poco de café sobre el mesón, inmediatamente comenzó a secarlo con notable nerviosismo.

Sakura solo le observo en silencio, dejándole más nerviosa, ahora vistiendo con la vestimenta ANBU de la Aldea sin la máscara.

– Bueno, Sakura-san –Comenzó Sakura-hime fingiendo firmeza, Sakura pudo notarlo con suma facilidad– Deseo que me entrene así que vengo a suplicar que me entrene –Lo dijo de manera rápida y atropellada, con una reverencia exagerada y tensa.

– ¿Por qué crees que te entrenaría? –Pregunto luego de unos minutos de tortuoso silencio, la Sakura de cortos cabellos alzo la vista rápidamente y aspiro profundo, como si fuera a decir algo, pero el aire no salió así como ninguna palabra.

– Porque... –La chica por fin hablo, en un hilo de voz, escondió su mirada al bajarla hasta fijarla en sus propios pies– Quiero protegerlos, quiero dejar de ser protegida, quiero dejar de ser solo una carga, de sentirme una carga, de ser una molestia para todo el que me rodea.

Se pudo sentir, pudo sentirse a sí misma, cuando su alma estaba completa, con simples fugas, con simples cortes que no eran relevantes, se vio a sí misma hace años y se extraño al no dolerle, se extraño cuando, esperando ese dolor que viene a su alma cada vez que se recuerda a sí misma, llego más un sentimiento de orgullo, sobre esa niña, totalmente pura, sobre sí misma al recordarse.

No pudo expresarlo, lo oculto como tanto sabía ocultar sus sentimientos desde hace años (No debía contar la noche pasada, esa noche no contaba).

– Para mí no eres la hija del Hokage, eres una simple Kunoichi, seré tan fuerte como lo fui conmigo misma –Sentencio con los ojos cerrados, sabia la expresión de alivio y sorpresa mezcladas que tenía en el rostro la muchacha, sabía que estaba con los ojos cristalizados de la felicidad– Descansa y prepárate para mañana en lo que salga el primer rayo de sol –Termino dándole la espalda.

Supo el momento exacto en que la chica, presa de la emoción, dirigió sus pasos hacia ella confiada, para terminar estrechándola con alegría por la espalda, felicidad pura. No pudo más que dejarla, cuando lo notara se separaría avergonzada, se disculparía nerviosa y ella le restaría importancia, así fue que ocurrió.

– Hasta mañana, Sakura-sensei y que pases un feliz cumpleaños –La despedida de la chica le dejo un sabor dulce en el paladar que corría por su garganta y revolvía su estomago con nerviosismo.

_¿Sera un atisbo de felicidad?_

– Tu también, Hime-sama –Susurro a la nada con una minúscula sonrisa.

.

– ¿Ahora acosas a Sakura-sama? –Le tomo desprevenido, después de tomar el uniforme ANBU para vestirse espero el momento perfecto para emboscarlo sin que lo notara, eso solo hizo que la contraparte de Sasuke solo frunciera más el ceño con molestia.

– Te esperaba a ti –Mascullo de mala gana, Sasuke le miro enarcando una ceja y silencio esperando respuestas– Entréname –Solo volteo para soltar esa palabra que sonó mas a exigencia.

– ¿Me ves cara de sensei? –Cuestiono Sasuke escéptico, vio a su contraparte apretar los puños con fuerza y activar el Sharingan, las tres aspas girando enérgicamente, luego quedo perplejo cuando estas aspas se unían formando el Magenkyou Sharingan– ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –Ordeno que su respuesta fuera contestada al instante.

– Lo obtuve luego de un enfrentamiento a muerte con Menma, lo herí gravemente pero el también casi me mata –Mascullo entre dientes, Sasuke vio cuanto le afectaba el tema, dejando de lado el aspecto relajado que sobresalía siempre en el– El era mi amigo, mi hermano ¡Naruto, él y yo nos criamos juntos desde que nacimos maldición!

– ¿Para qué quieres que te entrene? –Interrogo ahora con más seriedad.

– ¡Porque a la llegada de ustedes note lo débil que soy! Ósea, Sakura-san logro inmovilizarme y yo no pude hacer nada ¿Qué me espera con Menma? Solo la muerte –Lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo, Sasuke no le contesto, no estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo por...– Él me la quitara –Un leve susurro pero lo suficientemente audible para el– Si no puedo ser fuerte se llevara a mi Hime-chan, se llevara a mi Sakura –Vio los puños apretados con tal fuerza hasta colocarlos pálidos, sintió su frustración con solo ver su mirada agachada, su cuerpo tensionado.

– Mañana al salir el sol, búscame –Fue la orden antes de desaparecer.

Su contraparte no buscaría poder para sobrevivir, buscaría poder para proteger lo que ama, solo por ello le ayudaría para llegar a su meta, solo por ello le daría las herramientas para ser poderoso. Estaban muy lejos de saber cómo regresar a su mundo, podría hacer algo provechoso en lo que va de tiempo.

_Tomaron las decisiones correctas._

.

.

¿Vieron que no es fácil diferenciar uno del otro? Y menos ahora que los uniré con sus contraparte en los entrenamientos a lo lindillo =D

Otra cosa, disculpen el retraso con este capitulo (Que ya estaba listo) pero dije que terminaría primero el 5to y luego publicaría el 4to, me ataco la gripe y nada que podía concentrarme en escribir (Lo único que deseaba y aun deseo en ocasiones era arrancarme la puta nariz y dejar de lloriquear cual pendeja u.u).

Aca les dejo, lo que quiere decir que el 5to esta listo =D ahora al ataque el 6to xD

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenec**e, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo V**

**Guerra avisada les matara por descuidados.**

.

.

.

¿Debería sentirse sucia al usar otra vez ese uniforme maldito? La negativa como respuesta era gritada como una sirena de alarma en su mente, anunciando la diferencia, marcando esos detalles que hacen de ese uniforme un honor. Estaba en su habitación encerrada, sentada en el marco de la ventana para observar el cielo de la mañana soleada.

Necesitaba recolectar más información, no podía dejar esas dudas a la deriva cuando el villano de ese mundo estaba tras de ella, no podía sentarse a esperarlo, no podía quedarse en ese mundo.

¿Qué sabia de los viajes entre mundos o universos? Absolutamente nada, pensó que Obito solo podría viajar a un universo creado por el, pero no estuvo tan segura de ello cuando Menma lo menciono tan campante sin ellos decir más que sus nombres, el también sabía sobre las contrapartes y que estas podrían ser diferentes, lo dejo saber.

Este era un Universo Paralelo al suyo, debía investigar primero sobre ello, al tiempo que indagaba más en la vida de Menma para que no le tome por sorpresa, Menma podía crean clones vivientes, tenia al Kyuubi, un Sharingan con el que controlarlo. Era alguien de cuidado.

– ¿En qué piensas? –Interrogo Sasuke desde la puerta, que había sido abierta con precaución para no alertarla, ella le dirigió una vaga mirada para luego ignorarlo– ¿Ahora me ignoras? –Cuestiono con molestia, ella cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en una mano, tapando también sus ojos.

– No podemos inmiscuirnos en esta guerra –Murmuro sin cambiar de posición, Sasuke tenso su cuerpo– No podemos llevar esta guerra a nuestro mundo– Continuo con el mismo tono– No puedo irme porque él me seguirá, no podemos matarlo porque no es nuestra guerra, no podemos dejarlo vivo porque llevara la guerra a nuestro mundo –Apretó los puños con fuerza, atrayendo la mirada de Sasuke hacia ellos.

– Preparemos a nuestras contrapartes –Murmuro Sasuke– Es lo único que podemos hacer mientras encontramos la forma de ir a nuestro mundo, pero si se mete con nosotros no saldrá vivo –Dicto como amenaza calmada.

– El Sharingan de Obito es la clave –Le comento Sakura, Sasuke no se asombro de ello, ella levanta la vista para mirarlo con seriedad– Y Menma tiene el Sharingan.

– ¿Eso solo indica que deben acabar con él, remover el Sharingan y así volveremos? –Pregunto escéptico, Sakura suspiro.

– De otra manera el encontrara la manera para llegar a nosotros y nuestro mundo, allí tiene menos posibilidades pero no estarán preparados para enfrentarse a él –Contesto Sakura– Indaguemos en la infancia de Menma, veamos en qué momento Obito llego para embarrar su mierda en este mundo.

– Fugaku menciono algo ayer –Comento Sasuke, ella le miro intrigada– Menma fue vejado y despreciado por ser contenedor, algo así como Naruto, tenía un apego fuerte con Sasuke y creo que estaba enamorado de Hime-sama, ella a su vez solo tenía ojos para el idiota aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente.

– Hay cosas que no cambian –Murmuro mas para sí que para Sasuke, el pudo saber que murmuro, era un pensamiento instantáneo– Siento a Menma como una mezcla entre Naruto y tu, es escalofriante –Siguió en un tono más alto, aunque sereno.

– Yo no me parezco a ese ser –Mascullo entre dientes molesto, ella le dirigió una mirada divertida con la ceja enarcada no obstante sus labios no cambiaron, seguían rectos y relajados.

– No toleras el rechazo, Sasuke –Dijo Sakura a modo informativo– Pero de niño fuiste rechazado pocas veces, luego de ese día todos te elogiaron, cuando no eras elogiado y eras rechazado te molestabas, entonces te esfuerzas mas para logras superar las expectativas –Examino ahora con la mirada en el cielo, con aspecto melancólico– ¿Recuerdas aquella chica con la que deseabas salir? –Cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona– Te molestaste por su rechazo más que del hecho de que no sintiera nada por ti, simple atracción física solamente, a fin de cuenta era lo que también habitaba en ti, entrenaste sin parar, debo agradecer eso, ese día fue un excelente entrenamiento para mí.

– Ella era una candidata acorde para formar una familia estable –Se excuso primero, a regañadientes, con el orgullo que podía tener aun intacto luego del comentario– Casi te asesino en ese entrenamiento, idiota –Murmuro un tanto alterado ante ese recuerdo, esquivo la mirada jade más molesto ante la burla danzante en sus ojos– Disfrutaste mi humillación.

– No, disfrute solo el entrenamiento y he de recordarte que ese día yo no ataque porque quedamos en mejorar mis reflejos, la historia hubiera sido diferente si te atacaba –Menciono con seguridad, Sasuke bufa ante ello pero se calló– Suigetsu, Sai, Naruto y hasta Kakashi si disfrutaron el rechazo, Ino y Karin lo celebraron arrastrando a Hinata, odiaban a esa chica.

– Bebieron hasta quedar irreconocibles, parecían unos trogloditas bebiendo en vez de mujeres –Critico con mala cara– Tsunade estaría orgullosa de esas tres ¿Por qué no te les uniste?

– Yo no tenía nada que celebrar –Murmuro seria, mirándole de reojo– Se lo que es ser rechazada, no es para celebrar –Termino colocándose de pie, zanjando de esa manera el tema, Sasuke se incomodo pero no lo demostró– Buscare a Itachi-san para que me hable más sobre Menma ¿Me puedes acompañar?

– ¿Por qué me lo pides? –Cuestiono con ceja enarcada.

– El ve a Hime-sama como una hermana a la que proteger –Susurro con calma, miro con firmeza a Sasuke luego– Pero a mí me ve como una mujer a la que desea proteger.

Sasuke no lo sabía, pero lo que se formo en su estomago no fue por hambre como quiso creer, el nudo en su estomago era enojo puro convertido en un nudo molesto.

_¿Celos?_

Lo que fuera lo impulso a tomarla por el codo al pasar a su lado, apegándola a su cuerpo lo más de lo prudentemente correcto. Sakura le miro inexpresiva, o eso era lo que sus facciones mostraron, Sasuke la observo intensa y profundamente, con su mirar ónix clavada en los posos jade. Su mano estaba sobre la tela que cubría su mano y parte del brazo, tela negra y simple, pero sintió calidez trasluciéndose en ella, sintió estremecer esa parte de su brazo que era sostenida por él.

Algo le atrajo, algo le impulso nuevamente, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, atrayéndola a suavemente más hacia él. Observo el momento exacto que ella arrugo el entrecejo, visiblemente contrariada, observo el momento en que sus ojos dejaron de tener ese deje de calidez que había adoptado cuando rememoraron situaciones graciosas, noto el momento exacto en que ella cerro su mente y alzo la barrera.

Pero en su campo de visión no estaba otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, sus pómulos, sus labios y hasta su frente, en fin, todo su rostro nacarado de tez melocotón. Por eso no vio el momento en que ella clavo el kunai sobre su hombro y lo empujo con esa fuerza sobre-humana, de la que era poseedora gracias a su mentora (¡Maldita vieja de las babosas!), saliendo disparado por la ventana con precisión exacta para no demoler nada a su paso.

Aterrizo forzosamente, aunque sobre sus pies y en cuclillas, en el camino principal del Barrio Uchiha frente a su casa temporal. El Kunai dolía como una punzada, constante y tediosa, soportable aunque notoria para el cerebro. Lo arranco con facilidad y noto que era el Kunai que el escondió entre su uniforme, a la altura de la cintura.

Se maldijo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que pasaba por su mente (Nada, eso era lo que pasaba por su mente), en el molesto sentir de su estomago que paso a ser un cosquilleo de un momento a otro cuando antes era un maldito nudo.

Recordó la noche pasada y también se maldijo, aun sin moverse de su posición, preguntándose qué mierda pasaba por su mente, que mierda pasaba por la mente de Sakura, que sucedía que ellos estaban rompiendo rutinas y dando lugar a conversaciones personales mas allá de simples comentarios cortos, que estaban dando lugar a situaciones no vistas en los años que llevaban juntos como compañeros.

– ¿Te ha atacado? –La pregunta le sobresalto, principalmente porque no lo sintió acercarse, se levanto por fin y cuadrando los hombros volteo sobre sus talones, enfrentando a quien no deseaba en ese momento.

– Itachi-san –Murmuro como un saludo, fue algo mecánico y sin interés, observo con detalle al hombre frente a sí y se recordó que ese no era su hermano, era solo una contraparte (Excusas para poder detestarlo con libertad)– Tengo unas preguntas sobre Menma.

– ¿Sakura-san no vendrá? –La pregunta aparentemente inocente no le cayó de esa manera, arrugo el ceño y alzo el mentón con altanería tajante.

– Ella está descansando –Mascullo por simple educación– ¿Menma está enamorado de su Hime-sama? –Interrogo fríamente, sin dar chance a más conversación sobre su compañera.

– Es lo que pensábamos hasta que la amenazo –Respondió con seriedad, notando la tensión que generaba Sasuke, suponiendo una confrontación entre Sakura y él.

– ¿Cómo se enteraron de la amenaza? –Siguió ahora con el ceño más fruncido.

– Se presento como anoche, reclamando la presencia de Hime-chan, pensamos que como no lo había ido a buscar cuando escapo como Sasuke y Naruto quería cobrársela –Respondió, ante el silencio continuo de mala gana– Kizashi-sama no acepto aunque Menma seguía destruyendo casas desoladas, dando un plazo hasta la noche anterior al cumpleaños de Hime-chan para entregarla.

– Imbéciles –Murmuro Sasuke con molestia, Itachi le miro de mala manera– El no desea matarla, Hime-sama era la única razón hasta los momento por lo que la guerra no terminaba de estallar –Explico con una mirada perdida y que a Itachi le pareció preocupada, solo por un mínimo instante.

– Eso quiere decir que... –Siguió Itachi comprendiendo de inmediato– El no atacaría la aldea si Hime-chan corría peligro entonces porque no...

– Encontró a la Sakura perfecta –Murmuro con tono helado, dejando perplejo a Itachi, Sasuke salta hacia el interior de la casa por donde había sido expulsado de la misma por Sakura.

Itachi solo pudo verle partir sin aun salir de su asombro, escucho unos pasos a su espalda y vio que tanto Sasuke como Fugaku estaban escondidos escuchando la conversación.

– Debemos notificar al Hokage-sama –Hablo inmediatamente Sasuke, conservando la seriedad, Fugaku asintió enviando una mirada que Sasuke entendió, desapareciendo luego.

– Itachi –Llamo su padre, el le miro por fin– No te acerques a Sakura-san.

– Pero... –Intento excusarse aunque no encontró la manera pues inmediatamente calló apartando la mirada con frustración– Ella... Deseo protegerla.

– Sasuke-san la ama –Revelo Fugaku– Hay cosas que no cambian en ningún universo Itachi, y el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke traspasa los universos –Siguió más calmado, acercándose a su hijo mayor para colocar una mano sobre su hombro– Tu la romperías con tus cuidados y protecciones, ella ya está lo suficientemente rota, se nota en su mirada, se nota en su porte, se nota en cada paso que da.

– ¿Por qué él puede, oto-san? ¿Por qué él puede y yo no? –Cuestiono Itachi cabizbajo.

– Apareció en tu vida ayer, Itachi –Le respondió con tono severo– Estas deslumbrado, lo tuyo puede rayar en simple capricho –Le hablo más riguroso– Reacciona.

.

Camino por la habitación de Sakura con rapidez, llegando hasta el pasillo, el living, la cocina y suspiro frustrado cuando no la encontró en el baño, no pensaba encontrarla rastreando su chakra por que estaba seguro que lo había escondido. Camino apresuradamente a su habitación para buscar su Chokuto y salir a rastrearla por lo largo de la aldea, debía encontrarla.

No le importaría pasar todo el puto día dando saltos por la aldea, por el bosque o los campos de entrenamiento, hasta se enteraría en el infernal bosque de la muerte si no lograba dar con ella en ningún otro lado. El dolor en su hombro se lo recordaba, debía encontrarla y mantenerla a su lado aunque no quisiera.

_Volvería a ser una sombra junto a ella._

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire cuando entro a su habitación, el bulto sobre su cama, el cabello rosa disperso por toda la blanquecina tela de la sabana, la suavidad y serenidad de su expresión que pareciera que le miraba aun sin tener los parpados abiertos.

Sakura estaba en su habitación, en su cama, recostada de lado y encogida, arropada con la yukata que había dejado Mikoto para él. Totalmente dormida.

Se acerco a ella y sentó a un lado (En el piso para no molestarla), recostando su espalda contra la pared, acercando más su mirada a su rostro en el acto. Casi podía sentir su respiración sumisa y acompasada, en coordinación con su pecho que subía y bajaba, no lo notaba mucho pues estaba de lado y oculta bajo la yukata, pero en la espalda si podía hacerse notar.

Se pregunto qué había pasado por la cabeza de la chica cuando lo aparto de su lado, en ese momento en que se encontró con Itachi, en que se irrito y luego le interrogo, a sabiendas de la presencia de Sasuke y Fugaku en las cercanías escuchándole. Que pensó para terminar allí dormida, con una Yukata, que no había usado aun, como sabana a pesar de no haber tanto frio como para arroparse.

– Estaba pensando en lo extraño de toda la situación –Se sorprendió al escucharla hablar con suavidad, sin moverse de su posición y sin abrir los ojos– En mi repentino ataque por hablar cuando antes solo susurraba palabras sueltas, en tu repentino acercamiento, a la rupturas de rutinas en nuestra convivencia –Siguió hablando con suavidad, respondiendo todas las dudas en la cabeza de Sasuke– En que pasaba por tu cabeza, en que pasaba por la mía –Ahora la chica abrió los ojos aunque sin mirarlo– En lo imposible de un cambio de rutina o relación entre nosotros.

– ¿Por qué? –La pregunta fue hecha, como se había hecho costumbre, sin que el siquiera pensara en ella.

– No indagues mas, Sasuke –Pidió al tiempo que se levantaba– No busques mas en mi, por favor –Siguió ahora como una súplica susurrante– Duele –Susurro entre dientes, aspirando aire por la boca, siseando entrecortadamente mientras una mano se apretaba como puño sobre su pecho– Me matarías –Murmura ahora mirándole, el estaba inexpresivo, ocultando su confusión ante lo ultimo dicho, ocultando el dolor de verla sufrir– Me matarías de dolor.

Permanecieron callados por horas interminables, sin moverse de donde estaban, sin mirarse más, solo respirando y pensando en la nada, solo respirando para sobrevivir, porque tenían el alma ahogada, porque se estaban asfixiando aunque siguieran respirando con normalidad...

_Solo por sobrevivir._

.

– Sakura-san –El llamado les tomo como una alarma, ella se coloco de pie sin dar mayor atención a la contracción que sintió en sus piernas, él la imito enseguida con el mismo problema.

Al abrir la puerta, Sakura arqueo una ceja, estaba atardeciendo (Ella no lo noto, estaba segura que Sasuke tampoco) y frente a ella estaban muchas caras conocidas.

Liderando el grupo estaba Hinata con pose altanera y mirada arrogante, observándola de arriba abajo, detrás de ella estaba Ino con aspecto tímido oculta tras la peli rosada Sakura quien estaba a un lado de Hinata, sonreía de oreja a oreja, pudo ver más alejada a Tenten que mantenía a Sasuke al margen de acercarse al grupo de chicas, este estaba con Naruto de aspecto resignado, Neji que trataba de acercarse al grupo de chicas (Siempre pillado por Tenten a tiempo), Shikamaru sonriente y Chouji de mirada severa y notablemente fornido.

– ¿Qué desean? –Cuestiono inmediatamente Sakura luego del chequeo ocular, Sasuke estaba a su espalda mirando a su contraparte que volvía a su actitud arrogante y galantemente imbécil.

– Estas de cumpleaños también, venimos a que vengas con nosotros para arreglarte –Hablo Hinata con suma confianza, colocando una mano en su cintura y ladeándola un poco hacia ese lado– Ya que están acá deberían disfrutar –Alzo la mirada hacia Sasuke quien le veía con la misma seriedad– Hasta podríamos divertirnos, guapo –Se insinuó a Sasuke sin reparo alguno, Sasuke observo la quijada desencajada de su contraparte, la princesa y Naruto, aunque el ultimo también le agregaría decepción.

– Yo declino tu oferta –Hablo Sakura con seriedad– Sasuke, si desea puedes ir. Debo investigar algo y prepararme para mañana –Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando intensamente a Sakura quien se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada– La guerra está sobre ustedes, no pueden pensar en celebraciones insulsas en esta época –Menciono con tono frio adentrándose a la casa, la Hyuuga le tomo del codo y Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente aunque no se volteo.

Los espectadores miraron tensionados la imagen.

– La guerra esto... La guerra aquello... –Se mofo de mala gana Hinata– Solo hablas de esa mierda ¿Qué hay de vivir? ¿De qué vale sobrevivir sin vivir la vida? –A Sakura le pareció más un trabalenguas, o una de esas conferencias de autoayuda, a las terapias con el psicólogo post-guerra, tan superficiales y sin fundamento, le miro sobre el hombro enviando una fulminante mirada.

– ¿De qué vale si no sobrevivieron junto a ti? ¿Si no te preparaste lo suficiente para cuidarlos? –Mascullo entre dientes, casi con rabia, Sasuke a su lado le miro– Terminas sobreviviendo por los que te aman, por los que te aprecian, esos pocos que quedaron a tu alrededor, no por ti misma –Se zafo del agarre con facilidad, caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Sasuke, él la observo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Un bufido llamo su atención y miro rápidamente a la causante del mismo.

– Amargada –Le escucho decir a esa mujer que no se parecía en nada a la Hinata que el conocía– ¿Tu si te nos unes guapo? –Pregunto como si la peli rosada no hubiera dicho nada, Sasuke le miro con asco.

– Contraparte idiota –Llamo con enfado, aun mirando fulminante a aquella desvergonzada de ojos perla– Si no estás antes del amanecer buscándome, olvídate del entrenamiento, por ende de tu vida y lo que deseas proteger, alguien más lo hará por ti –Este se tenso instantáneamente, miro ahora a Sakura de la misma manera que a Hinata, haciendo que se encogiera un poco– Sakura no celebra su cumpleaños desde que la guerra termino, desde que sus padre murieron, desde que su mentora estuvo al borde de la muerte, desde que Shizune murió para darle la vida a Tsunade, desde que ella solo pudo quedarse observando como todos morían a su alrededor sin ella poder hacer nada, desde que los veía de respirar bajo su chakra curativo, desde que vio como Naruto y yo estuvimos a punto de morir a manos de un maldito resentido con la vida como Menma –Miro ahora a Hinata quien había cambiado su expresión a una más seria, apretando los labios con fuerza– Desde que la guerra de la que tanto te mofas... La destruyo, sino compartes opinión aunque sea respeta su dolor –Termino cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Hinata cerró los ojos por instinto, permaneciendo inmóvil por un momento con seriedad, todos habían perdido su alegría, reemplazándola por seriedad o tristeza,

– Ella... –Murmuro Ino con timidez– Ella quiere advertirnos para... Para que la guerra no nos destruya –Concluyo por fin, con la mirada en el piso.

– Vamos Ino, te llevo a tu casa –Shikamaru se detiene a su lado y le toma de la mano alejándola de allí– Que descanses, Hime-sama –Murmuro por Ino antes de irse.

Naruto hace lo mismo con Hinata, más sutil y delicado, Neji, Tenten y Chouji desaparecen dejando solo a Sakura-Hime y Sasuke, este último se acerca a Sakura y le toma del hombro. Ella voltea abruptamente para aferrarse al dorso de Sasuke, el se extraña pero le corresponde por inercia, apretándola un poco mas contra sí.

– Sakura-sensei... –Murmuro contra el pecho del chico– Ella es... Es una sobreviviente.

– Mi mama te tenía un pastel –Comento, Sakura se separo lo suficiente para mirarle confusa– Vamos a dárselo a Sakura-san –Termina con una leve sonrisa, Sakura le imita radiante y asiente ansiosa– No es una celebración solo es un obsequio de tu parte para tu sensei.

– Luego... –Murmuro cuando siguieron la marcha hacia la casona principal de los Uchiha, saludando levemente a los transeúntes familiares del chico a su paso– Mi padre desea cantar cumpleaños en lo que llegue... –Menciono con cierta incomodidad, mirando hacia otro lado, con fingido desinterés– Invito a Ita-kun y a tus padres, pero estoy segura que no te aviso así que... –Comento más nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo, Sasuke le miraba parpadeando constantemente, sorprendido– Solo si deseas, no es obligado... Si quieres tu sabes...

– Luego de entregar el pastel a Sakura-san te acompañare, me quedare hasta que te canten cumpleaños o hasta que me eché Kizashi –Ella le miro entre sorprendida y agradecida, con alegría le sonríe pero luego comienza a toser fingidamente para omitir estas expresiones.

– Me asegurare que mi padre no te moleste mucho –Murmuro con fingido fastidio, Sasuke le miro con ternura y asintió.

El pastel lo recogieron en la casona, hablando previamente con Mikoto sobre el paradero del mismo, ella acepto gustosa obsequiárselo a Sakura-san. Aunque en ese momento aceptaría cualquier cosa, viendo a su hijo con una felicidad que desbordaba en su mirada y a Sakura con un leve sonrojo junto a su hijo, charlando normalmente, sin comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Sasuke o bufidos y malas miradas de Sakura, era una imagen adorable.

– Quisiera conocer a Sakura-san –Murmuro con un puchero la señora Uchiha, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron de reojo, acallando al instante– Fugaku me ha comentado cosas de ella, como su frialdad y seriedad, Kushina también me lo dijo, pero es que para tener deslumbrado a Itachi debe ser una mujer hermosa, debe tener un algo que hizo a Itachi fijarse en ella y no en ti, siendo tan iguales como dicen.

– ¿Deslumbrado a Itachi? –Pegunto Sasuke confundido.

– Si, si, Fugaku me lo comento hoy en el medio día, lo había cachado en la mañana, Fugaku le regaño diciendo que ella estaba destinada para Sasuke-san, un chico encantador y muy educado he de decirle, me dijo que Sasuke-san se huele el gusto de Itachi con Sakura-san y no le agrada, aunque Fugaku le regaño a estado regodeando por los alrededores de la casa que le dimos –Bufo resignada, contando todo a los chicos como si fueran sus comadres, haciéndoles poner un poco incómodos– Ese muchacho no entiende, ellos se irán en algún momento, no pueden estar acá.

– Pero Mikoto-san –Hablo ahora Sakura– ¿Cree que ellos puedan ser pareja? Ósea, han pasado por muchas cosas y aun son solo compañeros muy cercanos pero solo compañeros a la final ¿Ita-kun no tiene oportunidad?

– Mira, hija –Dijo con ternura– Hay ocasiones en que nos tardamos años para aceptar algo y a ello hay que sumarle los años que nos cuesta encontrar la forma de llegar, si en el camino te equivocas vueles al principio o sales definitivamente del juego –Explico con una sonrisa– Estoy segura que Sasuke y Sakura, de donde sea que sean, son un par de idiotas que definitivamente se equivocaran incontables de veces, pero seguirán uno junto al otro, en algún universo han de finalizar juntos sino es que en todos –Bromeo viendo como Sakura se sonrojaba fuertemente y Sasuke apartaba la mirada con disimulo hacia el techo.

– Por eso es que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo revolando como mosca a Sakura-san –Itachi hizo aparición, Sakura le miro con tristeza, Mikoto con una ceja enarcada y Sasuke miro a Sakura.

– No debería estar aconsejando a viejos como ustedes pero –Murmuro Mikoto con fastidio y molestia– Guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo mata es por descuidado.

.

Ese mundo era diferente al suyo, ese mundo le hacía perder sus papeles, ese mundo le hacía mostrar una faceta que había ocultado desde hace años, ese mundo mostraba lo mas podrido de su historial, ese mundo le hacía recordar lo podrida que estaba rodeada de tanta luz radiante, ese mundo le estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Los malditos ANBU renegados, esos rebeldes arrogantes y resentidos lo estaban logrando, la mandaron hacia su catástrofe.

– Sakura –Escucho el llamado de Sasuke a su lado pero aun así no se movió, algo en su interior aclamaba su cercanía, algo en su interior pedía a gritos la protección de sus brazos al dormir.

– Tengo frio –Susurro a media voz.

Sin cambiar de posición, la misma con que la había encontrado en la tarde, sin la yukata cubriéndola, solo acostada de lado con los ojos cerrados y sus manos encogidas en su pecho, juntas, muy juntas para que no les afectara el frio que le estaba calando desde el medio día.

Sasuke siguió la rutina, se sentó a su lado, en el piso, y calló. Sakura maldijo, insulto mentalmente todas las rutinas, deseando que él fuera quien le librara de ese frio que le carcomía, con sus brazos, con su pecho, con su calor, aquel que le hizo dormir profundamente la otra noche.

– Me estoy perdiendo, Sasuke-kun –Murmuro un poco ida, un poco perdida, un poco demente, un poco no Sakura– Este mundo me destruye, este mundo me está carcomiendo, como el frío insoportable que hace acá –Sigue hablando– Quisiera perder la conciencia, como anoche, donde el dormir no significaban pesadillas, donde el dormir fue descansar, donde el dormir fue calor y alivio –Sakura no dejo de hablar en susurros, abrazándose cada vez más en busca de calor, encogiendo su cuerpo– En la tarde dormí y soñé con Menma, soñé que él podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, soñé que otra vez no podía defenderme, soñé otra vez ser una inútil para defenderme a mí misma.

– Me pides que no indague mas en ti –Murmuro Sasuke con la mirada perdida y casi deprimida– Pero cada que me acerco, cada que te encuentro no paras de hablar, cada que estamos solos en alguna habitación tu no dejas de dar pistas sobre lo que está dentro de ti –Sigue ahora mirándola fijamente, ella lloraba, no sabía cuando había comenzado a llorar en silencio, solo sabía cuando ella se encogía mas contra si misma en busca de calor, como ahora.

– Me estoy perdiendo –Repitió Sakura, mostrando su sufrir– Me estoy perdiendo, los demonios me atacan en sueños y me pisotean –Murmura abriendo los ojos y mirándole, con los ojos enrojecidos, húmedos, las lagrimas manchando la almohada.

Pero ella se levanta y mira hacia la puerta, recompuesta, inexpresiva pero con las lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, él la imita y va hacia la entrada antes de que llamen con ese tono tan característico y molesto que tenían para llamar a la peli rosada. Para su sorpresa ella se adelanta, ahora sin rastro de lágrimas, y abre la puerta.

– Mikoto-san –Saluda con una reverencia leve, la mujer frente a ella le sonríe radiante y con elegancia, es hermosa.

– ¡Por fin te conozco, Sakura-san! –Exclama la mujer con radiante sonrisa, también elegante y hermosa, recuerda.

Mira a Sasuke a su lado mirando a la mujer fijamente, el también la saluda, educado y formal, logrando que la mujer bromeara con ello.

– Sakura-sensei –Hablo Sakura con timidez, extendiendo un pastel de crema chantillí y fresas, delicadamente adornado y de tamaño regular– Es un obsequio, respeto su manera de pensar pero aun así deseo entregarle este obsequio, lo hizo Mikoto-san –Sakura sintió el momento en que Sasuke a su lado se tenso ante lo último.

Lo tomo sin dudar, agradeciendo levemente (estaba realmente agradecida con aquella chica de cabellos cortos y rosados) y dirigió una mirada a la contraparte de su compañero, que permaneció extrañamente callado y sereno, relajado.

– Creo que es lo mejor –Murmuro con una leve sonrisa, para sí– Vaya a celebrar junto a sus seres amados este día, Sakura-hime –Pidió ahora más serena, la chica le mira alegre y asiente continuamente.

– Estaré preparada para usted en la mañana, Sakura-sensei –Se despidió la chica con entusiasmo, la contraparte de Sasuke se despidió con un ademan con la mano siguiendo a la chica en silencio y una sonrisa, Mikoto, Sasuke y Sakura les miran, Mikoto sonríe ampliamente.

– Lo que sea que han hecho –Comenzó la mujer para luego mirarlos a ellos– Se los agradezco, él... Él está muy feliz ahora y ella esta radiante. Espero que esa felicidad que los embarga a ellos también llegue a ustedes, si han vivido tanto como dicen... Creo que la merecen –Fue lo que dijo antes de despedirse con cariño de ambos, para alcanzar a la pareja que se retiro momentos antes.

Sakura y Sakura les miraron perderse por la calle, Sakura miro el cielo oscurecido y cerró los ojos con serenidad, aspirando la armonía que podía tantearse, volvió a abrir los ojos y bajo su vista al pastel de crema y fresas, dio vuelta en sus talones y miro con una leve sonrisa a Sasuke.

– Comamos pastel y luego descansemos –Dijo Sakura mientras iba hacia la cocina, mientras tomaba parte del pastel y los servía en pequeños platillos que encontró en la despensa, Sasuke se sentó en el comedor a esperarla– Esta noche dormiré a tu lado, Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tardo, costo... Pero no podía escribir mucho... La gripe me ataco y me tranco con este capítulo.

Aunque el siguiente ya esta lista =D

Debo confesar que tengo una necesidad de publicar esta misma noche pero me contendré .. Lo haré como ha estado pautado. Adelanto el titulo...

Capitulo VI: "**Loba Herida**"

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo VI**

**Loba Herida.**

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron con una inquietante paz y armonía en el ambiente, los alrededores estaban absurdamente acallados y el bosque no era un lugar donde alguien se sintiera tentado a entrar. Muchos ANBU recorrieron la extensión del país del fuego y reforzaron las barreras de concreto que representaban los límites de Konoha.

Para Mikoto fueron meses donde la armonía le embargo de tal manera ante las situaciones que percibía aunque no fueran de gran trascendencia. La sonrisa permanente y serena en el rostro de su hijo Sasuke, la serenidad que retomaba con el paso de los días su hijo mayor, la tensión que se aligeraba en su esposo por las noches.

En muchas ocasiones vio a Sakura rondar por los barrios Uchiha, sobre los tejados a gran velocidad y jadeante, caminando sonriente por el camino de tierra, caminando pensativa, en estos últimos momentos no saludaba a le rodeaba, absorta en sus pensamientos. No era nada tonta, sabía que Sasuke, cuando no entrenaba o haciendo alguna nueva rutina inventada por su sensei temporal, la seguía a lo lejos o buscaba encontrarla de "casualidad".

Al pasar el mes entre entrenamientos, Sakura-hime se volvía más radiante y decidida como nunca antes se le había visto. Ella y su hijo se acercaban más, conversaban con más regularidad y escasamente discutían (Siempre por algún coqueteo que hiciera él a alguna muchacha cuando estaba con ella). Le alegraba ese cambio en ellos, aunque según le había comentado Kushina no era el único cambio que había ocurrido en la aldea con los jóvenes shinobi.

Naruto entrenaba arduamente junto a Jiraiya y Kakashi, Hinata se planto ante los grandes ninjas de su Clan exigiendo ser entrenada mas arduamente, Neji a su lado solicitando lo mismo, Shino y Kiba quedaron en hacer honores a su clan, no deseando deshónralos por más tiempo cuando la guerra era algo que estallaría tarde o temprano. Chouji y Shikamaru entrenaban a Ino, quien se los pidió con una firmeza que les descoloco aunque aceptaron.

Todos los jóvenes Shinobi se estaban preparando, porque ellos iban a ser quienes resguardaran su hogar, ellos sobrevivirían junto a sus seres queridos para seguir viviendo.

Sakura entrenaba a la princesa sin descanso, como si se tratara de ella misma, sabia el alcance que podía llegar a tener y le exigía como deseo que siempre le exigieran antes. Hime respondía siempre de la mejor manera, exhausta pero firme en su entrenamiento, deseando el poder que tenia Sakura.

Sakura también se encontró deseando los entrenamientos, se encontró aguardando la hora para encontrarse con su contraparte, deseando que se hiciera la hora donde Sakura le veía descansar jadeante en el piso resquebrajado y la princesa comenzaba una conversación casual que con las semanas se convirtieron en mas intimas.

Sakura-hime le contaba todo sobre su vida, le contaba el amor fraternal que tenia con Naruto, Itachi e Ino, el amor que le tenía a Sasuke, sus avances en la relación con este, sus molestias, sus peleas con este, que Hinata era una buena amiga solo que ella en su clan tuvo que tomar esa actitud para no ser pisoteada disculpándose por la de mirar perla, le decía que no le molestara que él coqueteara con otras, con cualquier escoba con falda, le molestaba el hecho de que la tratara en ocasiones a ella como una de ellas, de esas escobas con falda.

Solo podía escucharla, aconsejarla en algunas ocasiones, nada muy extendido, prefería solo escuchar el sonido de su voz, pero no dudaba en contestarlas dudas que la princesa tuviera sobre su mundo. Le pregunto sobre la guerra, sobre su infancia, sobre los demás compañeros de academia, sobre sus personalidades tan variantes, pregunto muchas cosas sobre su vida que ella contesto sin importarle mucho.

Hablando de lo paternal que era Kakashi con ella, lo tedioso que llegaba a ser Naruto con síndrome de hermano mayor, sobre el grupo de ex-renegados de Sasuke, sobre Sai, Yamato, de su amistad y rivalidad con Ino, sobre su maestra, sobre Shizune, sobre el hospital del que antes era encargada, sobre la disolución ANBU (Por encima, nada de detalles), sobre muchas cosas de su mundo.

Se sorprendió cuando descubrió lo divertido que era hacer sonrojar a Sakura-hime con comentarios sobre su futura familia política, alivianando la carga y sonriendo cada día un poco más.

Cuando Sakura-hime toco el tema de Menma, luego del entrenamiento que le dejo postrada en el piso incapaz de mover algún musculo por el dolor que esto proporcionaba, el cansancio que le invadió, con lagrimas en los ojos le conto como el siempre estuvo a su lado, como el siempre le protegía aun cuando estaba seguro que no podía, el lo intentaba porque ella lo necesitaba. Como fue fortaleciéndose con os años solo por ella, por protegerla, como la consolaba en su adolescencia cuando no soportaba mas la sobreprotección de su padre, el desapego de Sasuke, el amor no correspondido del que era víctima.

Sakura supo que esa princesa frágil y delicada se sentía culpable por lo que ahora era su antiguo amigo, sintió el remordimiento carcomiendo su alma, sintió su alba con fugas no muy notables pero que estaban allí, molestándola. Ese día no le hablo, solo le abrazo hasta que se durmieron en mitad del claro, ella volvió a sentir el calor, ese calor que ahora le arropaba todas las noches junto a Sasuke.

Porque ahora ella dormía junto a Sasuke, abrazada a él, aferrada a él, sin embargo no hablaban de ello, era una rutina mas, algo que Sakura necesitaba y él no le negaba. Pasaban menos tiempo a solas, solo llegando a dormir juntos y despertar solos en la cama pues el otro se había adelantado, una rutina.

Sasuke y su contraparte también entrenaron, hasta el cansancio, cada que la contraparte utilizaba el Magenkyou tenía que ir hacia Sakura para que curara sus ojos, advirtiéndole siempre el cuidado que debía tener con la técnica si no deseaba quedar ciego.

Ellos se compenetraron, para asombro de muchos, en los entrenamientos eran diferentes, eran acordes, uno daba y el otro absorbía al instante. Sasuke aceptaba la potencia que estaba entrenando, la firmeza de su entrenamiento lo delataba.

Ellos no conversaban como lo hacían las peli rosadas, preferían conversar. Al pasar de los años, Sakura comenzó a llevar a Hime a la casa para cenar, les acompañabas y Sakura le enseñaba a cocinar. A esa rutina se le unió al poco tiempo la contraparte de Sasuke, en ese momento ambos Sasuke comenzaron a tener más conversaciones entre ellos, luego se les unía Ino invitada por Sakura-hime, los forasteros no le encontraron inconvenientes.

Sakura no se extraño cuando una mañana, apareció Sakura junto a Ino para el entrenamiento, no le dio importancia y les entreno, luego se unió Tenten (Quien posteriormente también se unía a las cenas), Kiba (Junto a un Akamaru malhumorado) y Shino aparecieron solicitando entrenar con ella también, deseando aprender más.

Sakura en un momento no solo estaba entrenando a Sakura-hime (Quien era hasta los momentos la más avanzada de su grupo), sino también a Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Lee y Neji.

Los antiguos maestros de los muchachos pasaban en ocasiones donde encontraban tiempo y ayudaban en ese entrenamiento, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Naruto también se unían a ellos con regularidad, alegando lo que podría avanzar con tanta variedad de secciones para entrenar.

Sakura los entrenaba como se entrenaban a los ninjas Rango S de su aldea, no se sorprendió cuando soportaron dicho entrenamiento y comenzaron a mostrar mejorías.

Un día se divirtió de lo lindo con ese gran grupo (Al que se le había unido Hinata de manera sorpresiva) cuando el entrenamiento solo constaba de quitarle los distintivos cascabeles. Fue un día donde todos se esforzaron y terminaron riendo sonoramente, Sakura solo les miro con una sonrisa de lado, los sentía como unos niños a los que proteger.

Después de que el grupo se ampliara considerablemente, la casa no fue una acogida lo suficientemente amplia para tanta gente, teniendo que parar en algún restaurant cercano no muy alejado de los terrenos Uchiha.

A pesar de ser una rutina, siempre había variantes, las bromas en mayor o menor cantidad, las risas a carcajadas o en murmullos, las conversaciones serias o relajadas.

Sakura siempre estaba rodeada de gente, hasta en los días libres que les daba para descansar el cuerpo, allí siempre aparecía alguien por la mañana, algunos de los muchachos para hacerle compañía si es que no iban a ver el entrenamiento de Sasuke al que también se sumaban, por las muchachas (No por Hinata, solo cuando estaba acompañada) y los que más le agradaban eran los días libres donde Mikoto se aparecía frente a su puerta sonriente con un pastel en malo.

.

– ¡Hola! –Saluda entusiasta, Sakura le regalaba una media sonrisa y le daba paso, Mikoto inmediatamente se hacía dueña de la cocina– Sasuke me comento en la mañana que les diste un día libre, mejor dicho te diste un día libre porque todos fueron a parar con Sasuke-san –Comento con diversión acercando los platillos con pastel hacia la mesa donde le esperaba Sakura.

– Por eso doy el día libre, para que molesten a Sasuke –Siguió Sakura con serenidad, pero con la burla tiñendo en su mirada– A veces también van a molestar a Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma o a Gai, este último con gusto les entrena siempre.

– Son un grupo que se ha unificado de manera formidable –Alago Mikoto– Es un trabajo ejemplar el tuyo.

– Es la capacidad y decisión que ellos imponen en sus entrenamientos lo que les ayuda –Menciono con humildad, saboreando con gusto el trozo de pastel que llevo a su boca– Debería enseñarme a hacer estos pasteles, son deliciosos –Alago ahora ella, Mikoto ríe con gracia haciendo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

– Lo hare, solo ven a mi casa la próxima vez que des el día libre –Acepto con alegría– Ni a Kushina le he dado mi receta.

– Entonces me siento alagada al ser aceptada como su discípula –Bromeo un poco– ¿Qué más se cuenta en la casona Uchiha?

– Bueno –Comenzó soltando un suspiro– Te comentare que Fugaku no deja de colocar a los mejores de sus hombres para resguardar los sectores donde vas a estar, con la firme convicción de que aunque no detengan a los atacantes, den la alerta a tiempo, tu sabes cómo es Fugaku –Sakura asintió levemente– Itachi obviamente está entre ellos, aunque lo noto otra vez recompuesto, estoy segura que se le paso el capricho –Dijo esto con una risita, ahora es Sakura quien suspira, luego ve la sonrisa radiante de Mikoto y sonríe de lado– Sasuke y Sakura-chan cada día progresan más en su relación, Sasuke ya no es tan imbécil y ella es más tolerable con lo poco de imbécil que le queda a mi hijo –Sakura estuvo por reírse ante el comentario pero guardo la compostura.

– Sakura-hime siempre que puede me habla de sus intimidades, no ha sido fácil pero está dispuesta a luchar –Alienta la peli rosada con seriedad– No solo en la guerra, sino también por su hijo.

– Las Sakura que he conocido me han parecido excelentes yernas –Pico un poco la señora Uchiha, Sakura solo rueda los ojos para servirse más pastel– A este paso no le dejaras nada a Sasuke-san.

– Me debe unas cuantas –Fue la respuesta relajada de la chica– Como por ejemplo que siempre lleguen tanto él como su hijo casi a rastras para que les deje como nuevos y seguir entrenando al otro día.

– Mebuki me dijo que no ve lo suficiente a su hija, que Kizashi-sama está deprimido por que su 'florecita' está creciendo rápido y no le quiere –Dijo entre risa, Sakura le mira expectante– Organizo una cena, una gran cena para conmemorar el esfuerzo de sus jóvenes y de ustedes en su entrenamiento.

– Sabia que algo así iba a venir –Murmuro pesadamente– ¿La enviaron a usted porque saben que aceptaría con usted no?

– Exacto, soy una excelente diplomática –Se regodeo un poco con una sonrisa de lado– Constara con la asistencia de todos tus lindos alumnos y sus padres, quienes presentara agradecimientos por las atenciones que han tenido.

– No me dé mas información porque luego no sabré como convencer a Sasuke –Mascullo Sakura resignada.

– Solo debes decir que iras, Sasuke-san ira tras de ti como los insectos a la luz –Bromeo con una risa melodiosa.

– Hoy definitivamente esta mas graciosa que de costumbre –Murmuro mirándola de reojo– Envíeme la información del lugar, día y hora para preparar a Sasuke.

– Con gusto, te la hago llegar con Sakura-chan o Sasuke –Acepto con una sonrisa– Ahora me debo retirar, Fugaku es un quisquilloso, ya sabes.

– No se preocupe –Hablo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

– No sé cómo puedo quitarte esa manía de hablar de 'usted' si hablamos como las propias comadres –Mascullo entre dientes con una mueca, se despidió con otra sonrisa y se fue por la puerta dejando a Sakura comiendo aun su pastel.

Definitivamente su vida había cambiado, como ella lo estaba haciendo, sentía que dejaba de sobrevivir, sentía que en ese mundo estaba viviendo.

.

– ¿Enserio Sasuke-san te dio el día libre? –Cuestiono con desconfianza la peli rosada de cortos cabellos al pelinegro de ojos ónix quien suspiro cansado.

– Está entrenando a Shino y Kiba, dijo que se cobraría unas cuantas, no sé en realidad de que hablaba –Respondió por enésima vez– ¿Hoy no acompañaste a Sakura-san?

– Sakura-sensei pasaría la tarde con Mikoto-san, le aprecia mucho, me lo ha dicho –Revelo con una radiante sonrisa.

– Oka-san siempre logra imposible –Bufo resignado– Nunca pensé tampoco que hablaras tanto con Sakura-san, ella se ve tan retraida y callada.

– ¡Ella es lo máximo! –Exclamo antes de comenzar a enumerar todo lo que veía en ella, idealizándola y respetándola de una manera asombrosa, considerando que tenían la misma edad– En conclusión, Sakura-sensei es la mujer perfecta.

– Sasuke-kun –Sakura se tenso al instante, aquella esbelta peli morada se arrojo a los brazos de su acompañante y este le sonríe con coquetería tomándola de la cintura.

– Hablando de mujeres perfectas –Murmura con ese tono seductor que empleaba con esas ilusas adolescentes hormonales, ella conocía bien a la peli morada, era esa que tanto le molesto de pequeñas, ahora le miraba con superioridad por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

Sakura permaneció con la barbilla en alto y porte digno, aunque notablemente tensa. Antes de ver algo que le afectara considerablemente, se alejo de allí sin ser notada, su pecho se oprimió y las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, la nariz comenzó a picarle y sabía que estaba sonrojada levemente por la retención que hacía en ella.

Comenzó a correr, sin rumbo, cuando fue tomada del brazo con brusquedad, ella volteo, aun con las lágrimas luchando por zafarse. Sasuke la volteo y se quedo paralizado con la imagen dolida de la peli rosada.

– Yo... –Comenzó a murmurar la chica, se aclaro la garganta y tomo aire para controlar su tono de voz– Yo sé que no seré la única mujer en tu vida, pero aunque sea esperaba ser especial –Murmuro, luchando por que la voz no se notara tan rota, luchando por que sonara firme.

Luego de eso se zafo y con su mejor esfuerzo se oculto de él, pensó irónicamente la manera en que usaba lo que Sakura-sensei le había enseñado, no dudo en partir hacia la casa de Sakura-sensei. Necesitaba un poco de ella, de sus brazos, de su serenidad y mirada severa.

_Necesitaba aterrizar_.

Con sigilo se adentro en la casa de Sakura por la ventana de su cuarto, no la encontró allí y fue a ver al cuarto de Sasuke, la encontró dormida así que solo decidió esconderse en el armario. Sasuke nunca la encontraría allí y de rastrear su chakra pensaría que lo había confundido con el de su sensei.

Se oculto y espero.

.

Sin saber cuándo se quedo dormida en el cuarto de Sasuke, donde acostumbraba a esperarlo leyendo algún libro, evitando dormir sola.

Las pesadillas le asaltaron inmediatamente, flashes de recuerdos se desfiguraban y cambiaban al verdugo, siempre jadeante, siempre con gozo, de un cabello color verde oliva oscuro, alborotado y por los hombros, pasaba a ser color negro, corto y en puntas, de unos ojos violeta pasaban a ser bicolor, aunque solo el escarlata se retenía en su mente, ahora era ese hombre el verdugo jadeante y satisfecho.

Era puesta de rodillas luego, con brusquedad y suma facilidad que le hizo maldecir y llorar con más fuerza, impotente. Estaba frente al verdugo de rodillas y sabia lo que vendría, lo sabía y por eso su alma gritaba desgarradoramente, aunque su garganta estuviera seca y los labios pálidos.

_Débil_.

Despertó abruptamente, reincorporándose en la cama y tapando su rostro con sus manos, sosteniendo su peso con los codos en sus piernas.

– Una violación no es fácil de olvidar –La voz provino de una esquina llena de penumbra, ella se sobresalto al no reconocerla, pero saber que se trataba de un hombre, quiso tomar sus espadas pero no las encontró a su alcance, siguió ahora con los Kunai y luego miro furiosa hacia donde estaba la sombra– No me arriesgaría a que me despedazaras.

– Sal de allí –Ordeno a pesar de encontrarse desarmada, concentro su chakra en sus manos pero se quedo paralizada cuando el ciclo de chakra estaba siendo interrumpido.

– Se que en los entrenamientos no muestras todo tu potencial –Siguió la voz profunda y gruesa, maquiavélica– Por eso tome precauciones.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres y quien mierda eres? –Exigió entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su frustración hecha cólera, el primer comentario, su desarme e inmovilización solo lograban alterarla impidiendo pensar fríamente.

– Que vocabulario, Sakura-chan –Murmuro con gracia cínica, vio que daba un paso al frente para mostrarse ante la luz de la luna, tenía la misma capa de la otra vez.

– Menma –Gruño con asco.

– Te sienta bien la yukata blanca –Alago con una sonrisa libidinosa– Mejor que ese insulso uniforme que te dieron, te hace ver como un peón, una pieza más, cuando eres una obra maestra.

– Ya habla –Siguió con todo exigente y molesto– Si quisieras llevarme ya me hubieras noqueado y llevado de acá, di de una vez que quieres y lárgate.

– Sumamente inteligente –Susurro con una sonrisa torcida– Solo vengo a hacerte una proposición –Dijo con simpleza, ella se acallo esperando que siguiera– Puedo detener la guerra, sabes que puedo hacerlo, no me interesa para nada el plan que Obito había presentado cuando me instruyo hace años –Sakura no se sorprendió cuando escucho decirle eso– Esta Akatsuki tampoco está interesada, la guerra se perdería pues las Aldeas están más unidas que nunca, aunque los muertos en batalla serán millones –Revelo con una sonrisa suficiente– Somos mercenarios, no protestantes ideológicos.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– A ti, mi bella y perfecta Sakura –Simplifico, ella le miro confusa– En tu mundo se lo que te paso, se lo que te hizo ese Rokushou repulsivo, se lo que sufriste acallada, se tantas cosas de ti a través de tus sueños –Confeso con naturalidad, Sakura arrugo el entrecejo molesta, apretando con fuerza sus puños y mandíbula, tensando totalmente su cuerpo– Piensas que te haría lo mismo pero yo nunca te lastimaría, yo no lastimaría a Sakura, a ninguna –Termino con seriedad arrolladora– No habrá guerra, el Sasuke regresa a su mundo, dejo a Konoha y a las aldeas como a los contenedores de las bestias tranquilos...

– Y yo me voy a tu lado –Término con rabia, con impotencia, con verdadera y pura furia recorriendo su garganta, expresándose casi como un rugido.

– Piensa en esos enclenques que estas entrenando, a esos niños, porque sé que los ves como unos niños, porque sé que los deseas proteger, que deseas que este mundo radiante, que te devolvió las ganas de vivir no se extinga o destruya como tú –El hablaba con seriedad, con semblante sereno, no se acercaba a ella aun cuando deseaba tocar su piel nívea– Como te destruyo Aoi cuando te obligaba a que le vieras masturbándose, que aprovechara para tocarte cuando creaba las 'excusas perfectas' para ello, como tu obedecías como un simple peón, contando todas y cada unas para vengarte luego, pero él te destruyo esa noche en que te violo por fin, luego de incesantes meses de actos lascivos y toques indecente, de contadas situaciones para vengarte... El te destruyo antes de que lo destruyeras tu.

– Desaparece –Ordeno con la mirada oculta entre los cabellos rosados, alzo la vista con furia, mostrando el surco de lágrimas y expresión sufrida, vuelve a gritar– ¡DESAPARECE DE MI MALDITA VIDA!

– Ese día te drogo para poder violarte con libertad, si no fuera de esa manera nunca lo lograría –Siguió sin hacer caso a sus suplicas– Esa noche en que todo te daba vueltas lo único certero era el dolor de sus malditas penetraciones, de sus lamidas en tu cuello, de sus dientes en tus pezones, de sus besos bruscos que te obligaron a probar tu propia sangre –El a medida que hablaba la furia se incrementaba en su tono– ¡ESE MALDITO AL QUE DESPEDAZASTE LUEGO DE VIOLARTE! –Termino gritando, retumbando por toda la casa.

– ¡SAKURA! –Escucha el grito de Sasuke en el pasillo, lleva su mirada horrorizada a la puerta y lo encuentra a él examinando el lugar, jadeante y alerta, ella mira a la esquina y solo encuentra sombras, con sus armas acomodadas en un montón, con las katana al frente de todas.

La respiración se le hace dificultosa, comienza a respirar con irregularidad, se toma el cuello en un intento inútil de que mas aire pasara a sus pulmones, luego se la pasa por la cabeza presionando con fuerza y estirando la piel a su paso, arrastrando lágrimas hasta sus cabellos, restregando estas por su rostro.

Un grito, es todo lo que escucha Sasuke, un grito implorando ayuda, un grito lastimero, un grito desgarrador, un grito que le hizo erizarse la piel, un grito que le dio escalofríos.

_Un aullido de una loba herida_.

.

Sakura-hime temblaba de pies a cabezas, había escuchado todo, había escuchado todo lo que Menma había dicho, había escuchado hablarle a sus sensei, revelar sus secretos más profundos, sus dolores más profundos, esos secretos que no deseaban ser llevados a la luz.

Su cuerpo no respondía, solo se convulsionaba levemente, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a moverse más que para temblar. Su mente era un total colapso, su mente era un remolino y luego la escucho, escucho el grito que le hizo aterrizar en la realidad, que le produjo escalofríos, que erizo cada vello de su piel...

_El aullido de la loba herida._

.

.

.

CASI LLORO T_T Casi... Pero es que tengo gripe así que últimamente es sumamente fácil hacerme llorar u.u

Corto pero *0* no di detalles de entrenamiento porque bien saben que soy mala en momentos de lucha y batalla, di algunos indicios, quería más que todo que se viera esa relación, esa interacción que se estaban haciendo y hacían mejorar a Sakura.

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear.

Espero comentarios lindillos como los anteriores *-*

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo VII**

**La Verdad tras el Silencio.**

.

.

.

Cuando el aire escapa de tus pulmones, cuando la razón abandona por completo tu mente, cuando el cerebro y el cuerpo no logran encontrar conexión para seguir en funcionamiento, cuando se olvida como respirar... Como cuando despiertas de lo que comenzó siendo un sueño pero luego encuentras la pesadilla oculta.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura?

Ecos lejanos es lo que resonaban, el nudo en su estomago (¿Tenia estomago?) comenzó a comprimirse en busca de expulsar todo su contenido, el mareo que comenzaba como una presión en su pecho y se extendía por todo el cuerpo como un desequilibrio en cada parte. El dolor, el dolor era lo que resonaba incesante, incansable, ruidoso, escandaloso.

_Dolor, dolor, dolor, maldito dolor._

Un roce, su piel esta sensible al tacto y solo fue un roce lo que sintió en su hombro, la tela obstruyendo el contacto directo sin embargo la estaban tocando. Es lo que llego apenas a ser, un roce. Golpea con fuerza al impostor, al aprovechador, al maldito imbécil, el desgraciado que la tocaba, que le corrompía con el tacto.

– Un roce, era un roce, solo llego a ser un roce –Repite incesante en su mente corrompida y alterada.

Estaba ciega, no detallaba, ve borroso, se molesta cuando no atina en el golpe hacia el maldito desgraciado, a la maldita sombra, a esa sucia sombra borrosa. Termina con el puño en el copete de la cama, traspasando la gruesa madera.

Va hacia su katana y alza una, amenazando al intruso. Su mente está en blanco, solo piensa en atacar, en acabar con ese maldito que la ha tocado.

No puede verlo, pero no ha dejado de llorar, sus ojos lloran y ella no puede sentirlo.

_Sus restos de alma hecha polvo han sido removidos, levantando la suciedad, trayéndola al presente._

.

Sasuke estaba notablemente preocupado, hizo el amague de acercarse, intento hacerla reaccionar pero le había atacado, la chica no dejaba de llorar y se movía autómata de una manera sorprendentemente rápida. Sakura no le había reconocido y él lo sabía, por lo que solo pudo verla con notable preocupación en su semblante, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer entrar en razón a Sakura.

Se acerco esta vez con rapidez, con la intención de abrazarla y de esta manea inmovilizarla para que reaccionara. Sakura le vio venir y se quedo quieta hasta que en el último instante, de un movimiento sutil pero certero, le realizo un corte severo en el pecho en diagonal que iba desde el comienzo del estomago hasta el final del tronco. Grave y sangriento pero no algo que pudiera provocar una muerte instantánea.

Sasuke se alejo aun con la mirada adolorida sobre la chica de cabellos rosas, que había vuelto a quedar inmóvil viendo a la nada y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas cual ríos.

– Maldito... ¡NO ME TOCARAS! –Había gritado con furia, se posiciono blandiendo la katana.

Sasuke tuvo que salir del lugar antes de que ella arremetiera contra él y terminaran la pelea en la calle donde podía herir a alguien más. Cerro rápidamente la puerta y realizo unos sellos contra la misma para evitar que se escapara del recinto, supuso que en ese estado no tendría cabeza para remover los sellos, al salir lo mas apresuradamente que la herida le permitía termino colocando un sello a toda la casa.

Al terminar cayó de rodillas y se coloco la mano en la herida, presionando con fuerza, pronto pasaría la patrulla Uchiha de turno y podría mandarle a avisar a todos los allegados. Se acerco a la cerca de madera y se dejo caer allí para recostarse.

Se presiono más la herida pues esta comenzaba a doler mucho mas y maldijo que las Katana de Sakura tuvieran ese maldito truco, si realizaba mas movimientos bruscos el dolor sería insoportable.

Entre la quietud, sus pensamientos y recuerdos difusos le torturaron, recordó lo que había resonado por toda la casa cuando había entrado allí, el grito de un hombro lleno de cólera.

"Ese maldito al que despedazaste luego de violarte"

La frase resonaba en su mente, buscaba una explicación, otra alternativa, no quería pensar en ello aunque todo apuntara a esa conclusión, no era imbécil y sabía que era lo más probable.

El estado en que encontró a Sakura, el cambio de la chica, el interrogatorio confuso de testigos de la ANBU, el asesinato que realizo... Todo se conectaba como piezas de ajedrez y se maldijo cuando interiormente lo acepto.

_Aoi Rokushou había violado a Sakura Haruno la noche que esta lo mato_.

.

Aun cuando la realidad había azotado en ella con un grito lastimero de su sensei, Sakura-hime no se atrevía a moverse del lugar donde estaba, había escuchado las suplicas de Sasuke para que reaccionara como también los ataques que seguro realizo ella a él y aun así no tuvo el valor para verle la cara a su sensei.

No sentía asco, ni mucho menos, ella estaba afligida, ella casi podía palpar el dolor que se extendía en el ambiente, ella estaba shockeada.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y un golpe seco contra ella, los golpe se repitieron reiteradas veces hasta extinguirse de improviso.

Siguió el sonido de los sollozos, el sonido del llanto. Murmullos inentendibles era lo que podía escuchar, pero no así dejaba de ser triste.

De un impulso, abrió la puerta del closet y se presento con firmeza, los puños apretados con fuerza y los ojos cristalizados frente a Sakura quien inmediatamente detuvo lo que hacía y le miro con sorpresa.

– Sakura-sensei –Llamo con la voz quebrantándosele al final– Escuche todo lo que Menma ha dicho y... Y si desea llorar puede hacerlo sobre mi hombro –La aparente firmeza era solo en su mirar lloroso, pues su voz a cada tanto se rompía y volvía luego de un carraspeo.

Mantuvieron el silencio por unos minutos que a Sakura-hime le parecieron eternos y muy incómodos, su sensei no había dejado de llorar silenciosamente pero ahora le miraba intensamente, de una manera que no supo descifrar pero el brillo en la mirada jade de su sensei había desaparecido.

_Otra vez._

– La guerra es una mierda –Se sorprendió cuando la escucho murmurar, en ese tono inflexivo que usaba antes con todos, con la mirada perdida en la nada, con la mirada vacía– Sabes que paso, muchos mueren y es normal, es una guerra donde la gente debe morir –Siguió explicando en el mismo tono– Por eso entrene, no tenía nada más que hacer, sentía ese sabor amargo constante en mi boca, aunque estuvieran todos, yo seguía con el sabor amargo, con... Con nada por lo que vivir más que por el dolor de mi muerte a algunos.

Sakura-hime se sienta sobre sus piernas frente a Sakura, con los puños aun apretados presionados contra sus muslos, escuchando y luchando con las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte...

_Ella era ahora el apoyo._

– Entrene y me recluí, el sabor amargo y yo fuimos los causantes del aislamiento –Acepto sin problemática– Era poderosa ¿Sabes? Kakashi-sensei siempre cumplía mis 'caprichos' asignándome misiones donde pudiera estar aprueba mi poder. Un día me dice que quiere que yo sea ANBU, que mi entrada será especial, yo no lo quería porque la máscara era para cobardes, me sofocaba, el acepto que no la llevara –Sakura-hime vio ahora tristeza en su semblante– Creo que la excusa fue la máscara, la ANBU se convirtió en una especie de secta donde el líder ANBU era el que mandaba y no el Hokage como debía ser, solo querían pruebas peno no me lo dijeron.

Se asombro ante la revelación de la ANBU del otro mundo, tan distinta al de su mundo donde ella era princesa y todos le cuidaban, donde los ANBU y los Uchiha eran fieles a las reglas y respetaban las jerarquías, donde la nobleza, el respeto y la fidelidad eran indiscutibles en los ninjas de Konoha.

– El líder ordeno que debía desnudarme y sin ningún tipo de armas defenderme de los ataques de todos los ANBU que estaban disponibles para el momento –No quiso ver el asombro que de seguro tenia la princesa– Kiba, Neji y Shino estaban allí, ayudaron pero... Fueron unos cobardes, como todos los ANBU de allá... –Agrego con desprecio– Si desfallecía me violarían –Revelo y esta vez sí vio la expresión de la princesa, tenía la boca tapada con las manos y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal– Me quedaron cicatrices pero no lograron su cometido.

– ¿Entonces qué fue lo que...? –La pregunta escapo sin quererlo y se lamento luego, mirando con pena a Sakura quien negó levemente restándole importancia.

– El líder era Aoi Rokushou, desde ese día me acosaba –Murmuro en un susurro casi inaudible– ¿Sabes que es el deseo? El deseo se da cuando una persona se excita ante la presencia de otra, que siente la necesidad tan fuerte de satisfacer esa excitación con esa determinada persona. El deseo es peligroso cuando se torna una meta, cuando se torna obsesivo –Sakura-hime se extraño por el comentario pero solo lo hizo saber por su ceño fruncido sin emitir palabra alguna– El me deseaba, me mandaba a llamar al cuartel en los momentos donde se masturbaba con una foto mía entrenando, comiendo, hablando... Yo debía mirarle porque... Era una orden, un entrenamiento... –Sakura se detuvo y cerró los ojos– En las misiones se colaba para, de improvisto, tocarme de manera intima, por eso soy capaz de ser una sensor, aprendí para detectarlo y estar preparada.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kakashi-sensei? –Pregunto alterada, Sakura vio el nerviosismo que le invadía a cada palabra que relataba, negó levemente.

– Siempre pensaba 'Yo me vengare, lo destruiré' –Imito Sakura apagada– Yo también fui una cobarde.

– ¡No Sakura-sensei, usted es una excelente persona! –Exclamo Hime con firmeza, alterada, Sakura le vio y deseo poder emitir la sonrisa amarga que brotaba de su alma.

– Un día solicito mi presencia en su despacho, había enviado a un ANBU femenino para ello, una mujer sin mucha relevancia en la guardia, alguien que no me hiciera sospechar, me dijo que teníamos una misión y le acompañe –Siguió relatando– Al llegar todos usaban las mascaras menos yo, estaban explicando todos los pormenores de la misión y me comencé a marear.

– ¡LA DROGARON! –Grito alterada, furibunda, se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a caminar incesante por la habitación, insultando y mascullando muertes a diestra y siniestra.

– Un gas especial, limpio y natural –Al decirlo una lagrima mas se escapo junto a una mueca sufrida– Los ANBU desaparecieron sin yo darme cuenta, me golpeo la mandíbula y...

– No lo diga –Le corto Sakura sentándose otra vez frente a ella, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas y apretándolas con fuerza– Lo sé, usted lo sabe... Salte esa parte.

– El me hablaba –Siguió sin importar, comenzando a quebrársele la voz– De una manera tan sucia, me tocaba, su saliva la tenía en todos lados, lo sentía en todos lados... –Cerro los ojos y mas lagrimas brotaron, arrugo una mueca y suspiro tratando de seguir– Yo era su mejor y único trofeo, dijo que sería suya por siempre, que siempre estaría allí... El dijo que debía quedarme a su lado –Sakura lo decía con rabia contenida– El dijo que yo me quedaría con el aun si no quería... –Murmuro entre dientes apretados– Lo dijo antes de penetrarme y hacer efectiva la violación –Termino abriendo los ojos y viendo perdida a la nada.

– Sakura-sensei –Llamo ella para atraerla– No... No se vaya a esa época, quédese acá –Dijo, percibiendo como su sensei se adentraba en su mente, en ese preciso momento.

– No había terminado –Obedeció Sakura– El no había terminado cuando yo recupere todos mis sentidos... Lo descuartice... Le mutile todo lo que podía ser mutilado... Cada articulación fue rota... Sangre brotaba por todos lados yo... Yo le asesine de la manera más sádica posible... –Describió con satisfacción en su expresión y asco en su mirar– Aun no sé cómo no vomito cada que lo veo acá caminando con normalidad, siempre mi primera imagen al verlo es sangre... Tanta sangre en todos lados, rojo escarlata puro –Ambas callaron, una miraba a la nada y la otra estaba mirando con seriedad– Luego fui tras los involucrados, les torture de una manera que no llegarían jamás a contar nada de esa noche... De lo que se planeo para esa noche ni nada... ¿Sabes los sellos de lengua? ¿Los que explotan si revelas algo? Cada uno tiene uno en su lengua, 8 en total.

– Hizo lo correcto –Fue todo lo que menciono Sakura-hime para luego volver a quedar en silencio– No permitiré que vaya al lado de Menma...

– ¿Cómo? –Interrogo confundida– Pero si es lo mejor...

– No, lo mejor es luchar y demostrar que no somos unos cobardes, que le acabaremos sin siquiera dejarle defenderse y le arrancaremos ese ojo feo para que pueda regresar junto a esas personas que están junto a usted porque la aman –Sentencio con seriedad– Como Sasuke-san, él la ama y protege, deben haber mas muchos más en tu Konoha.

Sakura aparto la mirada y la llevo a la ventana, una sonrisa serena se formo en sus labios, una paz interior entraba en su cuerpo como aquel tenue iluminar del atardecer. La princesa le imito y, aun con las manos de su sensei entre las suyas, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

– Merece ser feliz –Murmuro Hime cerrando los ojos– Nos iremos de viaje un tiempo sensei, prepare maletas –Murmuro comenzando a quedarse dormida.

Sakura lo había dicho, había contado todo a aquella contraparte que tenía en ese mundo, le había revelado todo lo que nunca antes había revelado, había abierto su alma despedazada a ese alma tan puro logrando así una limpieza profunda, llenándola de armonía y serenidad.

– ¿Le han dicho que es purificadora, Princesa? –Murmuro a la nada, pues su compañera se había dormido sobre su hombro, le dejo allí sin alteración alguna y a los minutos le imito, descansando su cabeza sobre la de la princesa.

.

– ¡SASUKE-SAN! –El grito le devolvió a la conciencia, inmediatamente trato de alejarse de la cerca de madera que le hacía apoyo pero el dolor se volvió insoportable– No te muevas –Escucho la orden mientras era ayudado para acomodarse mejor en el piso, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada seria de su contraparte– ¿Quién le hizo esto? Debo avisar a los guardias y a...

– Fue Sakura –Anuncio con cierta dificultad– Menma estaba en la casa y le grito unas cosas, ella se altero y... no logro entender ¡Maldita sea! –Grito lo ultimo logrando que el dolor le hiciera realizar una mueca.

– Mierda –Mascullo entre dientes– Buscare a Sakura-hime para que te cure esa herida y podamos ver como controlamos a Sakura-san –Sentencio antes de colocarse de pie y hacer un amago de irse aunque el llamado de Sasuke le detuvo.

– Esta en la casa –Mascullo con dificultad– La sentí hace unas horas, la casa está sellada y solo están ellas dos.

– ¡Debemos abrirla! ¡No sabemos si la reconoció! –Grito alterado– ¡Sakura-hime! –Comenzó a llamar a grito.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Llego Itachi preocupado al ver la situación.

– Luego Sasuke-san explicara debemos... Removieron los sellos –Se detuvo al escuchar la puerta ser abierta.

– Sakura-sensei se encuentra mejor –La primera en salir fue la peli rosa de cabello corto, quien tenía un semblante rígido y la mirada seria sobre Sasuke-san por la herida.

Su atención fue interrumpida por una mano sobre su hombro, Sakura salió detrás de ella, vistiendo otra vez su conjunto de short y top corto junto a la bufanda roja, el conjunto con el que llego a ese mundo. Tenía una expresión serena aunque mirada apagada.

Los hombres se tensaron ante ella, estaba emanando chakra de manera leve pero que podía captare a distancia lo que lo hacía más peligroso.

– Cúralo y luego nos vamos –Pidió con un tono suave, Sasuke frunce el ceño, en cambio su contraparte e Itachi miran confusos.

Sakura-hime asiente con firmeza y se acerca a una distancia prudente, se inclina a la altura de Sasuke y comienza a curarlo con rapidez, no tardo ni dos minutos.

– Ve con Ino para que termine el trabajo –Anuncia con un tono tajante la princesa y sin dirigir la mirada a ningún otro Uchiha se acerca a Sakura y ambas comienzan su caminar.

La contraparte de Sasuke estaba perplejo y confuso por todo, hasta por la actitud de Hime, su hermano estaba de igual manera ante todo, no sabiendo nada.

– ¡SAKURA! –El grito le tomo por sorpresa, no espero que Sasuke gritara de esa manera– Confía en mi ¡Maldición! –Rogo gruñendo un insulto al final, Sakura estaba detenida pero no volteo hasta ese momento, le miro con una leve sonrisa triste.

– Aoi Rokushou me drogo para violarme por eso lo mate esa misma noche, pero eso tú lo sabes... Lo escuchaste de Menma –Confeso con calma, su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas e, ignorando la sorpresa del los Uchiha, siguió su camino junto a Hime quien se detuvo cuando su sensei lo hizo mas no se volteo.

.

Desaparecieron del alcance de los hermanos Uchiha, usando todo su autocontrol para esconder su chakra y saltando lo más rápido que daban sus piernas hacia el centro de Konoha.

– ¿A dónde me llevas?

– Le informaremos a mi padre que saldremos de la aldea unos días –Dijo Hime con naturalidad, Sakura le miro confundida y la detiene sobre uno de los tejados cercanos a la torre– Buscaremos información en las demás aldeas de los viajes entre universos y la Akatsuki, entrenaremos también.

– ¿Por qué buscaremos eso en las demás aldea y qué le dirás a tus padres? –Cuestiona ahora no muy segura.

– Pareces niñita –Se queja Hime con burla, Sakura rueda los ojos ante eso– De mis padres no te preocupes, lograre su permiso o si no me fugare de la aldea, lo otro te explico en el camino –Hime le hablo con una sonrisa, confiada, con firmeza.

_Porque ella sería el apoyo de Sakura_.

.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –Fue la pregunta de Sasuke a su contraparte, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata con su mirada fulminante. Itachi le miro interrogante su hermano en cambio aparto la mirada frustrado– Te dije que no dejaras que cerrara su mirada, que no cerrara su alma, es la única manera de saber que piensa, de saber que le sucede ¡De poder protegerla! –Arremete sin descanso.

– ¿De qué hablas Sasuke-san? –Fue ahora Itachi quien pregunto, totalmente pedido entre tantas revelaciones, entre confusiones y dudas sin contestar.

– ¡Maldición te di el día libre porque querías pasar el día con Sakura-hime! –Grita Sasuke tomándolo por las ropas y arremetiéndolo contra el cerco– ¡¿Por qué Hime estaba escondida en la casa?!

– ¡HUYO! –Termino gritando su contraparte, respondiendo por fin, guardando silencio luego– Apareció Ami-chan mientras hablábamos y se puso celosa creo porque salió corriendo, luego cuando le alcance me dijo que sabía que no sería la única pero esperaba ser especial y desapareció, yo no... –No termino de hablar cuando Sasuke le soltó bruscamente y le dio la espalda para contener su frustración.

– Eres un imbécil, no la mereces –Fue lo que murmuro antes de desaparecer, el debía buscar a Sakura.

– ¿Por qué crees que Sakura-hime no se lleva bien con tus conquistas? –Interrogo Itachi, aun manteniendo la calma.

– Celos por que le dediqué más tiempo a ellas –Contesto con seguridad.

– Esas niñas fueron las que hacían llorar a Sakura de pequeña, también se metían con Menma cuando la defendía, tu y Naruto no lo sabían porque yo estaba allí para que ambos se mostraran felices frente a ustedes pero... –Se detuvo un instante– Menma al parecer nunca acepto que Sakura siempre prefiera a Sasuke, el que nunca la defendió, el que prefirió a las niñas que la humillaban antes que a ella, Menma siempre amo a Sakura –Revelo por fin– Creo que lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que Sakura se fijara en Menma, así el quizás no nos hubiera traicionado y Sakura-hime hubiera sido feliz siendo amada, de manera única y especial.

.

– ¡Hokage-sama! –El grito irrumpió el silente ambiente que rodeaba el despacho, ambos Sasuke junto a Itachi se adentraron sin permiso previo en el despacho, siendo el Sasuke de ese mundo quien llamara alterado al Hokage.

Se extrañaron al encontrarlo en compañía de Minato, Kushina y Kakashi, la intriga dio paso al encontrar sus semblantes llenos de seriedad y miradas frías dirigidas a ningún punto en especifico, el Hokage tenía la cara oculta tras sus manos que se entrelazaban al frente con los codos apoyados en el escritorio, dejando imposible detallar su mirada pero sabiendo por la tensión que le rodeaba la seriedad en la que estaba inmerso.

– No están –Kushina fue la primera en hablar, mostrando el deje nostálgico que acompañaba cada que se hacía mención de su hijo, de ese que les traiciono– Se fueron y no regresaran, aunque sea no pronto.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? –Exigió Sasuke, quien no había acudido a Ino para terminar de curar su herida por estar rastreando a Sakura por la aldea.

– Cállate –Fue una orden tajante del Hokage quien alzo el rostro para mostrar su mirada fulminante sobre los Uchiha– Sabes de qué mierda están hablando.

– Tanto Hime-chan como Sakura-san partieron de Konoha –Explico Kakashi más sereno– Comentaron la presencia de Menma en Konoha como también las exigencias de este para finalizar la guerra –Sasuke frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si ellos cuatro sabían el tópico completo de la conversación entre Menma y Sakura.

– Quiere que Sakura-san se entregue, que vaya voluntariamente con el –Dijo Minato– Así el no atacaría a los demás contenedores, no atacaría la aldea y te enviaría a ti a tu universo –Le explico Minato con el ceño fruncido.

– Sakura acepto –Afirmo, pues la conocía a la perfección.

– Sakura-hime estaba con ella, no sabemos si... –Comenzó ahora a hablar la contraparte de Sasuke, una mirada de Kizashi le acallo al instante.

– Mi hija estuvo presente desde antes de la aparición de Menma, escucho toda la conversación, no sé el motivo ni los detalles de eso –Farfullo en un gruñido– Ella le exigió a Sakura-san que no se entregara sin dar pelea porque... Porque sería una cobarde y le hacía sentir a ella como una cobarde. –Siguió con los ojos cerrados– No sé qué mierda sucedió en esa casa, pero la mirada de mi hija... Mi florecita... Dejo de ser como era esta mañana.

– Sakura-hime no dejo a Sakura-san relatar todo lo sucedido –Hablo ahora Kushina– Exclamo que no era asunto nuestro y paso a exigir el permiso para irse de la aldea por un tiempo.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Exploto la contraparte de Sasuke sin creerlo, no sabiendo si tenía parte de culpa en ello, sin importar la culpa ya estaba instalada en su mente.

– ¿Usted lo permitió? –Cuestiono Itachi, asombrado, hablando por primera vez.

– ¿Crees que dejaría ir a mi hija fuera de la aldea con ese maldito psicópata suelto? –Murmuro en tono amenazante, Minato y Kushina fruncieron levemente el ceño pero no emitieron comentario– ¿Crees que estaría muy feliz dando un permiso a mi hija, MIS hijas, para que salieran a no sé qué mierda con un tipo obsesionado con ellas? –Termino gritando y golpeando el escritorio con su puño.

– Estaba determinada a irse con o sin el permiso de su padre –Murmuro Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, conteniendo su impotencia– Malditas mujeres, se ve que son iguales –Gruño al tiempo que volteaba sobre sus talones para irse del despacho.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cuestiono Kizashi sin humor, Sasuke se detuvo y le observo sobre el hombro.

– Yo iré a buscarla, iré a buscar a mi Sakura y a traer a su Hime, no dejare sola a Sakura en esta mierda –Murmuro con rabia. Su contraparte asintió y le siguió inmediatamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Sasuke a la que no presto atención– Me importa una mierda su permiso, una vez deje Konoha por objetivos más insulsos que estos –Aclaro antes de salir de la vista de todos en compañía de su contraparte quien no emitió palabra alguna.

.

.

.

La verdad tras el silencio de lo que parecieron siglos de silencios y miradas apagadas, Sakura es tan awesome3 y Saku-Hime es un love chocolatoso u.u

Las adoro, también a Sasuke, no tanto a Sasuke-idiota por obvias razones.

Ya el próximo capitulo esta terminado y el siguiente esta en proceso, la idea esta pero aun no se solidifica totalmente, necesito mas de 2 o tres duchas diarias para eso xD

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Dependiendo del recibimiento de este capitulo publico el siguiente aun sin terminar el 9no capitulo ^^

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear. Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** No se si lo notaran pero ahora Sakura-hime a veces le diré solo Hime, mas fácil y se lee bien, no es tan trabajado.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo VIII**

**Los años, el tiempo, el viaje, los cambios.**

.

.

.

Todos tienen algún problema en sus vidas, todos luchan con sus problemas lo mejor que su mente les indique, todos han sido devorados por sus problemas en algún momento.

Desde que tiene memoria fue llamada Princesa, fue tratada con amor, fue tratada con cariño. Era la hija del bien reconocido Hokage, era hija del matrimonio Haruno, un ejemplo para la Aldea, ella debía ser igual y con ese pensamiento dio sus primeros pasos.

Siempre correcta, siempre educada, siempre tierna, todos orgullosos de ella.

Fue cuando conoció a Naruto, Menma y a Sasuke que su vida dejo de ser tan correcta. En una reunión dada en los terrenos Uchiha sus padres le presentaron a los gemelos Namikaze y al joven Uchiha, contemporáneos en edad, solo para que jugaran.

Al principio fue tímida ante la revolución de Naruto y Sasuke, el chico Uchiha le incomodaba más que cualquier otro niño o persona con el que haya interactuado antes, luego la pasividad rayando en timidez de Menma le dio confianza y a él se apego desde el principio.

Ella y Menma fueron los que estaban siempre renuentes de las travesuras de Naruto y Sasuke pero aun así les acompañaban, primero Sakura y luego accedía Menma tras ella, de recibir algún tipo de regaño lo recibían todos.

A veces no les acompañaban pues estos aseguraban que era una 'misión' muy peligrosa para una niña como Sakura (Sasuke le decía, al oído, que era para protegerla y ella le creía, feliz) y un miedoso como Menma. El chico se molestaba pero la mano de Sakura, siempre envuelta en la suya, le calmaba. Eran esos momentos cuando llegaban los abusadores, las chicas celosas que iban contra Sakura, la princesa de Konoha, por estar con Sasuke y los chicos que iban contra Menma por tener un demonio.

Menma la defendía, entre su timidez el intentaba defenderla aunque siempre terminara atacado por los niños que iban acompañando a las niñas, terminaban abrazados, terminaban tomados de las manos, siempre deprimidos y entre lagrimas.

A veces Itachi les cuidaba y evitaba que todo fuera a mayores, pero en otras ocasiones ellos solo desaparecían, se escondían del mundo que no les quería, Sakura no quería que Sasuke le viera llorando y Menma no deseaba mostrarse débil frente a nadie más que no sea Sakura, el también quería protegerla, lo deseaba con toda su vida.

Al crecer no mejoro nada, Sasuke se vio siendo popular y solo había tiempo para gente que también era popular, en este caso Naruto. Sakura dejo de buscarlo, Sakura dejo ir a los terrenos Uchiha, Sakura dejo de asistir a las reuniones de los Uchiha.

A Sakura solo la podías ver con Menma, a veces también con Naruto o Itachi, pero siempre con Menma, Sakura solo asistía a las reuniones sociales donde su calidad de Princesa le obligaba. Los rumores llegaron a oídos de Sasuke, quien se desfilaba con cada chica nueva en toda reunión, quien no escuchaba a Naruto cuando le decía que Sakura parecía apagada, quien no escuchaba cuando su madre le decía que Sakura terminaría casada con Menma.

El no creía que Sakura se fijara en alguien que no sea el mismo, solo cuando un día fueron convocados para formar los equipos Gennin, solo cuando la vio llorando en brazos de Menma porque este había quedado en otro grupo, cuando lo vio a él mirarla con tal devoción y amor, con tal entrega a Sakura, que lloraba entre sus brazos porque habían sido separados, murmurando entre sollozos que hablaría con su padre para ser puesta con él.

Las palabras de Menma quedaron grabadas en su mente por siempre.

– Donde sea que tu estés, yo te buscare para estar siempre juntos –Le murmuro, fue solo un murmuro pero él lo escucho con toda claridad.

Desde ese día Sasuke intentaba conquistar a Sakura, ella alego su cambio a las hormonas, a su orgullo de hombre ¿Qué mas podría ser cuando usaba los burdos coqueteo que usaba con todas? ¿Qué mas podría ser cuando no dejaba de mirar y coquetear con todas aquellas que se creen mejor que ella solo por que el Uchiha les miro un poquito?

Sakura intento no caer, le trataba mal, le ignoraba, le golpeaba, ella trataba de no caer ante esa inquietud que siempre le acompaña cuando se trata del Uchiha, se hacía difícil, eran equipo, el equipo 7. A lo mejor Menma lo vio primero que ella, a lo mejor Menma lo vio en su mirada cada que estaba junto a él y desviaba la mirada melancólica hacia Sasuke recostado en una esquina con cualquier chica.

Menma era un ninja excepcional, era digno hijo de Minato y Kushina, era digno de su apellido, igual que Naruto, pero Menma tenía una determinación arrolladora, era elogiado por todos, era el candidato perfecto para ser Chunin, Jounin, ANBU... Un prodigio.

Era serio, era tajante, era impasible... Hasta la llegada de Sakura-hime, él cambiaba, él le miraba cálidamente, él le miraba con devoción y afecto.

_El triangulo amoroso por excelencia_.

Sakura-hime supo el momento exacto en que Menma comenzó a cambiar, fue luego de que la viera a ella fue acorralada por Sasuke y estaba a punto de ser besada por él, ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el apreciado y anhelado contacto de labios pero la interrupción de Menma le hizo entran en razón alejándose.

A partir de allí el cambio, antes parecía ido, distraído, pero luego de ese encuentro, el la esquivaba, dejo de mirarla a la cara, dejo de encontrarse con ella, el dejo de buscarla y ella fue ignorada por él.

Lloro mucho, lloro mucho por eso, maldijo al Uchiha quien seguía como si nada, aunque según Naruto, Menma y Sasuke habían tenido una discusión pero no sabía la razón, no quisieron decirle.

_A ella le ocultaron todo, siempre._

Su padre le oculto la huida de Menma y ordeno a todos que no mencionaran palabra alguna. Ella pensó por un año entero que estaba en una misión, porque secretamente el pertenecía a la ANBU. Ella se alegro, ella estaba contenta por él, pero el vacio no le abandono.

Era su amigo, era su hermano, era su apoyo el que se había ido, el que había cambiado con ella, el que se había alejado de ella. Sasuke intento acercarse pero más rechazo le esperaba, estaba molesta con él, estaba molesta consigo misma.

Fue una casualidad, toda una simple casualidad. Su padre estaba reunido con Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, les comentaba sobre el paradero de Menma, que le habían rastreado un grupo ANBU en la cascada pero que en definitiva era considerado un traidor.

Ella tenía 15 años cuando supo que su vida podía ser un conjunto de mentiras continuas dispuestas una junto a otra para que todo se vea bonito.

Les grito, les insulto, miro con odio a todos por ocultárselo, porque ella tenía derecho, porque ella pudo traerlo, porque no le interesaba que dijeran, ella iría a la cascada para encontrarlo y traerlo.

_Porque era su hermano_.

Kushina debía cachetearla, ella debió golpearla, no merecía que hacerse llamar a si misma su hermana. Su padre le ordeno como Hokage que si abandonaba la villa un grupo ANBU le traería devuelta y seria encerrada por traición.

Ella fue una cobarde, ella solo se quedo llorando, al igual que todos dejaron el tema de Menma a un lado, como si fuera tabú.

Hasta que llego, teniendo solo 16 años, sobre el zorro, con aquella capa. Ella no le vio, ella fue encerrada en una habitación siendo custodiada por los mejores ANBU.

Los susurros de los aldeanos luego de esa aparición le hicieron una idea de lo que fue esa visita, exigiendo la presencia de la princesa de la Aldea, anunciando que era el líder de la Organización de mercenarios más temida y peligrosa de todo el mundo ninja.

_Ella sería un sacrificio para salvar la aldea_.

Ella fue junto a su padre, para que aceptara, aun tenia esperanza en hacer regresar a Menma, pero se volvió a someter a la orden de su padre.

Ella era solo una niña, ella era una estúpida, ella era una sumisa, ella era solo una muñeca para exhibir.

_Hasta que llego Sakura-san_.

.

– ¿Por qué estabas en el armario? –La pregunta es dicha luego de lo que parecía un interminable y relajante silencio, un silencio que pareciera purgar las culpas y dolores que arremetían en su alma.

Sakura y Hime iban viajando por 8 días y 7 noches, se sorprendieron al no llevar rumbo fijo pero dirigirse a la misma dirección, Sakura se encargo de ocultar todo su rastro e iban a un paso errático entre saltos entre frondosas ramas por medio de bosques peligrosos y caminatas pasivas por las sendas más vistosas y concurridas.

Sus conversaciones eran desinteresadas y sin importancia, vánales y entretenidas, repasando técnicas, entrenando, mejorando con los días. No habían tocado el tema principal de sus huidas de la aldea hasta ahora, ese día había estado vetado, hasta ahora.

– No tiene importancia la verdad –Contesto Hime con una sonrisa que deseaba ser radiante, pero que no llego a su mirar, volcando toda su expresión a una falsa emoción.

– Todos tenemos problemas, Saku-chan –Le dijo, ya acostumbrada a llamarla de esa manera– Mis problemas te parecerán, inigualables, pero siempre abran otros peores, no debes centrar tu atención en problemas de otros sin llegar a resolver los tuyos propios por más pequeños que los veas –Aconsejo.

Y Hime le conto, con detalles, le conto su dolor entre lagrimas, risas amargas y puños apretados.

– Lo mejor para todos y hasta para mi es que mi corazón le hubiera pertenecido a Menma –Confiesa al final, lo suficientemente relajada para que pueda ser entendible lo que dice– O simplemente no amar –Siguiendo un silencio armónico.

– Una vez yo desee amar a otra persona, a Naruto –Menciono luego del momento de silencio– Pero no se puede decidir a quién amar, así que luego volqué mi pensamiento a dejar de amar.

– ¿A quién amabas Sakura-san? –Pregunto dudosa, no sabiendo si preguntar el momento en que deseo dejar de amar o si lo logro.

– Yo idolatre a Sasuke –Revelo para sorpresa de Hime– Pero todo paso de un momento a otro a un amor que creí enfermizo, desee entonces amar a Naruto porque era más fácil pero las cosas fáciles no son confiables.

– ¿No ama a Sasuke-san? –Interrogo, pues lo vio medianamente correcto– Porque él parece que...

– Lo amé –Le interrumpió– Lo amé hasta que se convirtió un desconocido, hasta que el hombre que yo conocía se perdió en la oscuridad –Contesto sin mirarla– Cuando ese extraño se volvió conocido, yo ya había dejado de tener capacidad para amar –Le dijo con los ojos cerrados– Ama, Saku-chan, ama aunque duela como nunca, porque solo ese amor es lo que te queda para desear vivir día a día.

.

– Llevamos semanas buscándolas sin poder hallarlas –Murmuro la contraparte del Uchiha en ese mundo, era una queja para con Sasuke e Itachi quienes habían permanecido callados todo este tiempo, hablando lo justo y necesario.

Itachi al final les había alcanzado 2 días después de su partida, luego de informar a todo aquel que debiera ser informado, de que los permisos (Tanto de él como de su hermano y Sasuke-san) fueran tramitados debidamente.

– No tenemos pista alguna del paradero de ninguna –Siguió su reclamo, esperando que alguno le contestara– Regresemos a Konoha para poder hallar algún sensor y se nos haga más sencillo.

– No buscamos a Sakura o a Hime –Contesto por fin Sasuke, harto de las quejas de su contraparte– Buscarlas a ellas sería dar vueltas en círculos, Sakura nos pondrá pistas falsas apenas nos sienta acercarnos, es una maldita sensor –Le informo de mala gana.

– ¿Entonces qué carajos buscamos? –Interrogo con el ceño fruncido.

– Eres un imbécil –Insulto Sasuke con fastidio– Te lo recuerdo a ver si la falta de repetición haga que lo olvides ya que no está Sakura-hime para recordártelo con su sola presencia indiferente para contigo.

– Basta de peleas –Intervino Itachi, viendo como su hermano iba a comenzar una discusión que llegaría a la fuerza bruta en la cual si bien se defendería bien, caería ante el poder de Sasuke– Creo que Sasuke-san lo que está buscando son pistas del destino de Sakura-san.

– Exacto –Le aclaro al mayor– Sakura puede ahorita estar dando vueltas en círculos, erráticamente tal vez, pero si encontramos su punto final podremos interceptarla en una de las escalas.

– Pero aun no sabes cuál es el puto punto de llegada –Se burlo la contraparte con arrogancia ganando una mirada fulminante de Sasuke.

– Porque quien lleva el rumbo del viaje no es Sakura, es Sakura-hime y a ella... Yo no la conozco –Revelo con fiereza, deteniendo su paso y obligando a los otros dos a imitarlo– Porque a diferencia de ustedes yo si conozco a Sakura, a la de mi mundo.

.

– ¿Por qué me sacaste de la Aldea? –Pregunta Sakura, estaban en medio de un arrollo aseando sus ropas luego de pasar un largo trecho de caminata pasiva bajo una torrencial lluvia, enlodando las ropas de ellas y empapándolas.

Estaban en ropa interior, siendo el ying y yang que desde un principio siempre han sido. Sakura con ropa interior color negra totalmente seductora, perfecta para ocultarse tras sus ropas reveladoras y Hime con un sutil aunque seductor conjunto blanco con encaje en los bordes.

– Creo que necesitas tiempo para ti misma –Argumento con una sonrisa radiante ante la mirada totalmente desencajada de Sakura– ¿Y qué mejor viaje que... Contigo misma? –Termino cómicamente en una carcajada.

– A veces me haces dudar de tu coherencia –Murmuro pesadamente, resignada a ese tipo de comentarios– Pero creo que tienes razón –Siguió en un susurro, tras esbozar una sonrisa de lado– ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

– Que Menma perdiera nuestro rastro –Murmuro Hime con seriedad, cuadrando los hombros irguiéndose con firmeza– Blanco fácil en la aldea.

– El otro –Insistió con calma, Hime rueda los ojos fastidiada.

– Buscar ese dichoso pergamino que los trajo acá, ya en la aldea no esta así que busquemos en otra aldea –Respondió con fastidio– Y antes que preguntes por el otro, siempre quise viajar por todas las aldeas como Jiraiya-sama hacia.

– ¿Viajar y en su viaje ayudar a su aldea sin dejar de disfrutar? –Cuestiono con la ceja enarcada.

– ¡Claro! –Exclamo con las manos alzadas, mandando gotas de agua a todos lados– Y tengo la mejor compañía.

– Eres todo un caso, Saku-chan –Murmuro resignada.

– Ahora yo tengo una pregunta –Dijo Hime, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, ganando la atención de Sakura– ¿Por qué le caí tan mal cuando nos presentaron? Siempre he tenido la idea de que siendo usted tan fuerte, encontrarse en este mundo con alguien tan débil creo que...

– Es que eres lo que yo era a los 15 años –Revelo sin dejar que culminara su hipótesis– Creo que fueron mis mejores años a pesar de todo, cuando regreso Naruto y el equipo 7 paso a ser el equipo de Yamato, tenía a mis compañeros, no todos pero allí estaban y por sobre todo... A esa edad aun deseaba vivir, no sobrevivir.

.

– Pasaron por acá –Sentencio Itachi con el ceño fruncido– Hace una semana.

– ¿Cómo dos peli rosadas pueden pasar desapercibidas? –Pregunto su hermano frustrado– Llevamos un mes buscándolas y nada, en pocos poblados las ven y luego desaparecen.

– Esta es una pista falsa –Dijo Sasuke con seriedad– Cada que seguimos las pistas de testigos terminamos mas perdidos que antes, es hora de regresar –Termino en un gruñido.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Grito su contraparte, Sasuke no le permitió seguir, de un rápido movimiento ya le estaba amenazando con su Chokuto apuntando a la boca de su estomago.

– Si nosotros no la hemos encontrado luego de medio año de viaje es porque perfeccionaron su puto sistema y siquiera Menma podrá dar con ellas –Musito entre dientes apretados con rabia– Si Menma no puede dar con ellas están a salvo, no las colocare en peligro revelando su ubicación –Termino para guardar su katana en la funda y caminar unos pasos para después dar un salto a una rama.

Se sentía frustrado, llevaba medio año sin dar con ella, sin siquiera ver un destello rosa. Había dejado de dormir, solo lo hacía cuando su cuerpo no daba para más, cuando su cuerpo cedía ante el cansancio. Se acostumbro a su presencia y el no tenerla le causaba la mayor de las rabias, ella le acostumbro a dormir a su lado, con su calor siempre a su lado por meses y ahora no tenerle le parecía una tortura.

_Las costumbres siempre le han afectado cuando las pierde._

_Porque era costumbre ¿Verdad?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Verdad?_

.

.

.

.

.

La aldea oculta de la arena siempre les pareció uno de los lugares más relajantes para hospedarse, el sonido de la brisa acompasada con granos de arena contra la ventana, las ramas secas batirse contra los soplidos, las corrientes leves de arena cubrir las calles.

_Desolado. Seguro._

La seguridad que sentían allí no la encontraban ni en la Niebla, el segundo lugar donde disfrutaban estar, junto a los espadachines. Hime había mejorado a tal punto de medirse con Sakura a la par, siendo una combinación explosiva cuando era el atacar en parejas a algún mercenario de paso.

Tenían 24 años y habían viajado alrededor de unos 2 años y medio o tal vez 3 años, sin resultado alguno sobre algún pergamino que le devolviera a su mundo. Atacaban esporádicamente, cada que se les atravesara algún Akatsuki que estuviera en busca de una bestia con cola. Asesinaron a Sasori con gran facilidad hace un año y tras eso volvieron al anonimato para evitar cualquier tipo de rastreo.

Al pasar el año de viaje, a Hime se le había ocurrido la disparatada idea de que ambas debían ser exactamente iguales para despistar y a cada 'pero' que Sakura colocaba en cuanto a cicatrices, vestimenta, cabello y tatuaje se sorprendía encontrando a su contraparte infringiéndose cortes exactos para formar cada cicatriz, encontrando vestuarios idénticos para ambas, cortándole el cabello a Sakura de improviso para que tenga que emparejarlo con el de ella (Que estaba a media espalda) y por último, aparecer un día con el tatuaje de la ANBU de Konoha justo donde ella lo tenía.

_Se sorprendió de ver su reflejo aparente en ella_.

– ¿Cómo harás con las personalidades, Saku-chan? –Cuestiono con burla y una expresión arrogante.

– ¿Crees que después de años junto a ti las 24 horas del día no sé imitarte? –Cuestiono de la misma manera, Sakura a esto bufo– Además que tampoco es tan difícil, llego un momento donde lo único que nos diferencia en cuanto a personalidad son las locuras que saco de vez en cuando.

– Eso es cierto –Acepto Sakura con facilidad– Creo que ahora somos gemelas, Saku-chan.

– Exacto, Saku-chan –Imito Hime con una sonrisa arrogante, Sakura al instante la imito.

Ahora vestían igual, con un pantalón corto por debajo de las rodillas ceñido, vendas en ambos pies uno llegando hasta el tobillo y el otro llegando por encima de la rodilla, una cinta color rojo cruzaba por el borde del pantalón siendo estas las que sostenían las dos Katana que cada una llevaba atada a cada lado de la cintura.

Su fina figura cubierta de seductoras curvas era semi-cubierta por una blusa holgada sin mangas y solo tapaba al frente un poco más debajo de los senos mostrando por completo su plano y tonificado abdomen, la blusa en la espada la tapaba completamente siendo una especie de cola que llegaba un poco por debajo del final de la espalda, el escote era sutil pero insinuante.

_Era una blusa perfecta para mostrar sus tatuajes ANBU._

Sus manos eran cubiertas con guantes de cuero negro que tenían una lamina de metal en los nudillos, también tenían una especie de tela protectora color negra en los codos.

Ambas cargaban la bufanda roja de la ANBU con el círculo del clan Haruno al final. El cabello largo y sedoso ahora llegaba al final de la espalda y le dejaban suelto. Al pelear ambas ocultaban la mitad de su rostro tras la bufanda, casi como un acto de reflejo y totalmente sincronizadas.

Hime enviaba esporádicamente cartas a sus amigos en Konoha, a sus padres, a los Uchiha y a los Namikaze. Sakura solo enviaba una carta a Mikoto, siempre pidiendo que cuidara de Sasuke en su ausencia. Las cartas nunca podían ser contestadas, mucho menos rastreadas.

El último encuentro hace poco con el Akatsuki escurridizo, Deidara, les había ayudado a recolectar información sobre Menma, fue fácil hacerlo hablar tras un par de coqueteos por parte de las prácticamente gemelas, a fin de cuentas ellas eran la fantasía de todo hombre y se aprovechaban de ello.

Sabían que Menma estaba perdiendo la paciencia y había comenzado a recolectar a las bestias con cola, no yéndole muy bien en ese cometido, ahora sabían que sus interrupciones habían frustrado más a Menma.

– Si el rubio hablo tan fácil –Dijo Hime en cuanto término de acomodar la habitación con sellos, los básicos para no tener espías o alguna interrupción– ¿Hacer hablar a Hidan será pan comido, no?

– En mi mundo era devoto de la religión, Jashin era su único y exclusivo dios –Dijo Sakura con calma– De seguro ahora su devoción va hacia algún otro lado pero siempre con la matanza de por medio, Deidara no era tan... coqueto en mi mundo.

– Asuma-sensei tuvo una pelea con Hidan, dijo que era un sádico sin respeto por nada.

– Los informes que hemos recogido apuntan a ello, pero solo debemos esperar.

– Quisiera saber cuáles son los reemplazos de Kisame, Konan y Nagato, como también el de Itachi, eso sí sería interesante –Murmuro con una sonrisa de lado, autosuficiente– Sabemos por Killer Bee que Orochimaru hace de compañero con Kabuto.

– Aun no sabemos esos puestos disponibles, Nagato y Konan son altos líderes en la Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia junto a Yahiko quien es el Kage , Kisame es el segundo al mando de la Niebla y entrena a Suigetsu, Karin es una de las diplomáticas que el Clan Uzumaki mas aprecia –Menciono Sakura pensativa– Los puestos de Nagato y Konan son ocupados por Orochimaru y Kabuto pero nos queda la pareja Itachi/Kisame –Mascullo entre dientes– Sabemos que deben ser desquiciados, ambiciosos por poder y que buscaran un respaldo para Sasori o Menma tendría que ocupar su puesto como compañero de Deidara porque Zetsu es solo informante y espía.

– Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Zetsu, Menma –Enumero Hime– Juugo puede ser otro, me hablaste de él como un experimento peligroso de Orochimaru –Sakura cerró los ojos con furia.

– Sería una lástima –Susurro– Sigamos investigando, cuando nos topemos con otra pareja lo sabremos.

.

– Sasuke-san –Saludo con una sonrisa radiante– Pasa adelante –Invita, el joven obedece luego de dedicarle un escueto ademan como saludo– Sakura-san escribió y me cuenta que está perfectamente, que Sakura-chan es una excelente compañía y me ha pedido como siempre que te cuide.

– No entiendo por qué razón no me escribe a mi –Revelo teniendo ya la suficientemente confianza con esa mujer para hacerlo, ella le mira cálidamente y sonríe con ternura.

– No creo que sea la manera de comunicarse contigo –Le dijo con calma, él le miro interrogante– ¿Crees que te sentirías tranquilo sin poder contestarle? Ciertamente sería peor, Sakura-chan piensa igual, no le escribe a todos aquellos que sentirían tal frustración de no poder contestarle a su carta así que me la envía a mí y me encomienda el cuidado de esos seres tan estúpidos como lo es mi hijo –Revelo con una sonrisa– Pero a él no le digo, prefiero torturarlo con el silencio –Revelo con una risa.

– ¿Qué más me puede decir de Sakura? –Pregunto, ahora más calmado.

– Que se sorprenderán del parecido en cuanto a actitud que tienen –Dijo pensativa, con la mirada perdida en la nada– Llego un momento en que no podía diferenciarlas por su manera de escribir.

– ¿Cómo así?

– No es que Sakura-chan sea tan fría como lo era Sakura-san, o que Sakura-san sea tan radiante como lo era Sakura-chan –Aclaro desde un principio– Es como si encontraran el punto medio perfecto, el equilibrio entre uno y otro de manera casi perfecta.

"_Como si fueran una"_

Esa fue la frase que resonó en su mente, casi atormentándola, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo porque si así fuera el caso, tanto su hijo como Sasuke-san estarían perdidos y a la deriva, ella no deseaba eso para ese par.

Ya era mucha la tensión que existía entre los dos Sasuke, siendo imposible ambos compartir mucho tiempo a solas sin que terminen con comentarios ácidos y mal sanos.

Habían dejado de entrar juntos hacia años cuando ambos casi terminan matándose mutuamente de no ser por la intervención de todos los jóvenes que se encontraban entrenando en las cercanías. Recordó la angustia que sintió en ese momento, como Fugaku había reprendido a ambos severamente, como Itachi no encontraba la manera de que ambos convivieran en paz, como todos los que entrenaban junto a Sakura se encontraban divididos, como Naruto se encontraba desesperado por la situación.

_El justo momento en que Sasuke-san se recluyo._

Ella apoyaba a ambos, dedicaba tiempo a ambos, no dejando a Sasuke caer en el abismo de soledad en el que deseaba caer y no dejando que su hijo se desbocara en vicios, el juego, alcohol y mujeres. Eran tan distintos y tan parecidos, sufrían la ausencia de Sakura a su manera, cada quien por su Sakura, cada quien con sus propias tormentas internas.

Su hijo las deseaba acallar con fiestas y alcohol, entre mujeres, no deseando pensar. Sasuke en la soledad deseaba rememorar, porque él no acallaba con escándalo, el acallaba con recuerdos, pasados y puros.

Ella logro sacar a su hijo de ese mundo, luego de una conversación donde le recrimino su aspecto desaliñado, su descuido por su propia imagen, terminando con la única frase que lo logro sacar de ese estado.

– ¿Acaso crees que con esa actitud ella regresara? ¿Acaso crees que si regresas no se enterara de que estuviste con cada una de las mujeres fáciles de esta villa? ¿Acaso crees que te aceptara a tu lado? ¿A ti? ¿Un hombre tan lamentable y patético? –Fue ruda, fue tajante, fue crudamente realista– Ella es Sakura Haruno, la princesa de Konoha y ella siempre a honrado ese título, no lo deshonrara para estar con alguien tan patético como tú.

Su hijo lloro entre sus brazos por largas horas, estuvo largas horas entre sus brazos, ella lo vio llorar por primera vez en tantos años y supo que su hijo había regresado.

Con Sasuke la conversación se torno parecida, siempre induciendo que pensara en Sakura-san y eso le logro sacar de allí, saliendo a entrenar con Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, pero con quien prefería estar era con Shisui Uchiha y con Itachi.

Mikoto estaba contenta de poder cumplirle a ambas Sakura y estaba segura de poder entregar a dos hombre, que si bien deprimidos por la ausencia, estaban aceptables para el encuentro.

_Ya era cuestión de ellas desequilibrarlos con su simple presencia_.

.

.

.

Esperaba demasiado este momento *-*

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear.

Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Naruto, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener además de que habrá muchos spoiler.

**N/A:** Sin N/A.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

.

.

.

_**Road to Darkness**_

.

.

.

**Capítulo IX**

.

.

.

Era de esos días donde no deseaba luchar, donde no deseaba aparentar, donde quería que apareciera, que el próximo en tocar la puerta sea alguien que le informe de su llegada, que quien toque la puerta sea ella.

Ya el mediodía se cernía en Konoha, pero en su casa las penumbras eran las que reinaban, con todo atisbo de luz apagado y obstruido, dejándolo en ese estado tan deseado para él.

_Oscuridad._

Creía nunca haber sentido tal descontrol, pero estaba seguro de sentirse igual de perdido hace años, muchos años, cuando aún era un simple niño inocente y estúpido, en ese momento donde se quedo solo, donde todo lo que conocía fue destruido, ese sentimiento de pérdida, ese sentimiento que le hacía sentirse sin lugar donde sea que se encontrara. Luego paso lo de su hermano, era igual, el mismo sentimiento, la misma sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado, de sentir que tu existencia está perdida e incompleta y ahora...

– Las costumbres –Se recordó, tratando inútilmente de convencerse a sí mismo de un sin sentido.

No volvió a entrar en su propia habitación, pues ella no estaría acostada allí, estaba rodeado de todas las cosas que ella había dejado en su habitación, estaba en la habitación que ella solo usaba para cambiarse y dejar su ropa. Como si cediera su cuarto para que pueda descansar tranquila y el quedarse en el otro, como si estuviera sin estar.

Aun resonaba en su mente lo último que le escucho decir, aun se perturba en la noche con esa confesión, aun se perturba escuchándola sin poder ir con ella.

Maldijo la decisión de Kakashi de enviarla a ese maldito nido, maldijo que los de inteligencia determinaran que era más seguro para ella no informarle del todo su misión. Ella solo debía entrar en la ANBU de manera especial para que estos miserables terminaran de revelarse o que ella diera la voz de alarma ante las irregularidades.

Maldición, podía hasta saber el rumbo que dieron las cosas para terminar en ese maldito asesinato. Sakura era una belleza y su rebelde frialdad solo hacía que hombres como Aoi Rokushou desearan domarla, someterla ante su poder. Rokushou se sintió a salvo cuando Sakura no dio informes sobre la iniciación, luego del acoso que de seguro realizo con Sakura, como ella fue mejorando y cerrándose más, el maldito la había acorralado y cuando la tuvo donde quería, ataco.

Ella no dijo nada, ella no iba a decir nada, era orgullosa, era un idiota orgullosa, tanto como lo que él fue una vez pero... Ella no era débil, ella no era una molestia, ella no era una cobarde, pedir ayuda no le hacía menos valiente, menos fuerte o menos capaz. Sabía que ella pensaba cobrarla, sabía que ella no iba a pedir ayuda para no sentirse una débil, una cobarde, una inútil.

_Solo que Rokushou fue más rápido_.

Aunque pago como debía, termino muerto y todos sus lacayos en las sombras. Ahora podía decir que todo lo extraño que encontró en esos 8 ANBU, que estaban de turno, a los que interrogaron, cuadro perfectamente. Ahora supo que el sello en sus lenguas no era para revelar secretos de la ANBU, era para no revelar el secreto de esa noche.

La mujer ANBU, la única de ese grupo, se veía gravemente arrepentida de algo, ella fue la única que no hablo, la única que no acuso a Sakura, la única que había dicho que ese maldito había obtenido lo que había buscado, les hizo dudar de las demás acusaciones.

Esa mujer era una de las que se había aliviado ante la eliminación de la ANBU, fue una de las mujeres que se acerco a Sakura para disculparse y agradecer que la librara del yugo de la ANBU.

Sentado en la cama que era de Sakura, con la cara oculta entre sus manos y los codos apoyados en las piernas para soportar el peso. Había pensado en ello tantos años, tantas veces, tanto que estaba por enloquecer.

Sentía frio, tal vez sería como aquella noche en que ella le dijo que sentía frio, en que le dijo que ese mundo le estaba destruyendo y carcomiendo como el frio que hacía en esa habitación, pero él no sentía el frio. Ahora sabe que era el frio, era ese contacto, es la falta de calor, es el llamado del cuerpo.

_El cuerpo te grita que la quieres... Allí... Junto a ti_.

No sentía sus ropas suficientemente abrigadoras pero no osaba cambiarlas, dejo de usar el traje de la ANBU para regresar a sus antiguas ropas, las que utilizaba desde su adolescencia.

En todo este tiempo por primera vez se detuvo a pensar en aquellas personas que le esperaban en su mundo, se preocupo realmente por Naruto, Suigetsu, Sai y sobre todo por Kakashi. La angustia que debían de sentir al no encontrar siquiera sus cuerpos le debía carcomer, pero él estaba protegiendo a Sakura... O aunque sea lo hizo hasta que ella se fue.

La vida debía ser irónica al colocarlo en una posición parecida a la que tuvo Sakura cuando apenas eran unos niños, aunque no por amor, el no podía amar, dejo de hacerlo, era la costumbre, la compañía, la agradable sensación de encontrarse apoyado.

_Costumbres ¿Captan?_

_¡Solo costumbres!_

.

– ¡Sasuke-san, el Kyuubi se aproxima! –El grito resuena en conjunto con los golpes constantes contra la madera, el lo escucha aun cuando sabia de ante mano su aviso.

No desea apartarse de esa habitación, donde estaban todas las pocas cosas que Sakura había dejado en la Aldea. Abre los ojos mostrando el resplandor escarlata de su Magenkyou Sharingan activado, el aura entre lila y negro comienza a rodearlo levemente mientras se incorpora de manera taciturna.

Va al encuentro con el mensajero y no se sorprende al encontrar a Kiba alterado, este al verlo con ese aura sombría se sobresalta dando unos pasos para alejarse, Sasuke le ignora y corre en dirección a donde siente que todos los ninjas están reunidos, puede sentir que Kiba le sigue pero también lo ignora.

_Solo debía acabar con Menma_.

– ¿Dónde está? –Exige apenas llega a donde están reunidos con el Hokage en las puertas de Konoha.

– No sabemos si viene con el Kyuubi aunque es lo más seguro, quiere que sepamos que viene por nosotros, no hay tiempo para evacuar –Dice Kizashi– El clan Hyuuga se encargara de bordear las murallas junto a los Uchiha, los ANBU sensores ya están en cada punto para indicarnos cuando lleguen y en que parte, Sasuke-san lo necesito para que resguarde el hospital.

– Yo no me quedare en la villa ¡¿Dónde mierda esta Menma?! –Se termino de alterar ampliando el alcance de su aura oscura un poco más.

– Yo tampoco me quedare en la aldea –Reclama la contraparte de Sasuke con fiereza, este ya tenía el Magenkyou Activado y los puños fuertemente apretados.

– No sean imbéciles –Regaño Fugaku con seriedad– Se debe defender la aldea, está muy por encima de cualquier altercado que tengan con el enemigo –Recrimino con dureza.

– ¡Hokage, han entrado! –Escucha el grito preocupado de un ANBU, este apareció al lado del Hokage e inmediatamente escucharon una explosión a la derecha.

– Los ninja medico que Sakura-san entreno vayan al Hospital y que les acompañe Shino y Kiba para proteger ese lado que algunos Uchiha los acompañen, dispérsense –Ordena el Hokage e inmediatamente todos acatan la orden, solo quedando ambos Sasuke junto al Hokage– Se quedaran conmigo acá, se que ese maldito aparecerá por la puerta principal como el puto arrogante que es.

– Usa la invocación y sobrevuela –Ordena Sasuke a su contraparte ganándose de este una mirada fulminante, sin embargo acata la orden e invoca a su Halcón montándose en este y sobrevolando para analizar el terreno– Deidara está a la derecha, donde ocurren las explosiones –Informo a Kizashi– Los Uchiha podrán fácilmente contra él.

– Solo tenemos que controlar al zorro, el resto es pan comido para mis ninja –Respondió Kizashi tajante– Andando.

Ambos salen de la aldea y tras minutos de recorrido dando saltos de rama en rama a gran velocidad llegan a un claro donde solo encuentran a Menma sin su típica capa, mostrando por primera vez que debajo de esta no llevaba camiseta alguna, solo vestía un pantalón negro holgado y tenía unos guantes negros que llegaban al antebrazo rodeado por unas cintas rojas, el mismo detalle tenía en sus botas negras.

La contraparte de Sasuke y su Halcón se encontraban a metros de distancia del susodicho, Sasuke y el Hokage se colocaron a la par con él.

– Que honor el mío, Hokage-sama –Saluda con falso asombro el pelinegro del Sharingan implantado– Presentarse personalmente para recibirme.

– Cállate mocoso –Interrumpió el Hokage en un gruñido– No sé porque mierda sigues empecinado con mi hija...

– No, no, no –Interrumpió ahora con una maliciosa sonrisa– Su hija es imperfecta, no es como Sakura... A la que llaman Sakura-san, ella es perfecta –Exclamo mirando a Sasuke quien fruncía cada vez más el ceño, Sasuke en ese instante desenvaina su Chokuto dispuesto a empezar la batalla.

– Que lindo Saku-chan, alguien te ve perfecta –Escucharon una voz femenina entre burlona y arrogante, resonó cual eco por todo el claro.

Los hombres presentes en el claro se sobresaltaron y comenzaron a buscar el origen de esa voz, desconcertándose al no sentir nada alrededor.

– No Saku-chan, es a ti a quien ven como perfecta –Escucharon lo que parecía ser la misma voz, esta sonó fingidamente humilde y burlona en la misma cantidad.

– ¡¿Quién anda allí?! –Menma fue el primero en alterarse, Sasuke le observo con una ceja alzada– ¡Sal maldición!

– Pero si estas susceptible –Escucharon venir de su izquierda e inmediatamente voltearon hacia allá.

– Yo te recordaba más calmado –Escucharon ahora de la derecha, estaban comenzando a desesperarse.

– ¡Sakura deja el juego! –Exclamo ahora Sasuke con un gruñido, todos le miraron interrogante.

– ¡Ups! ¿Te moleste Sasuke-kun? –Escucharon a la derecha e inmediatamente aparece de entre los matorrales una peli rosada con una sonrisa arrogante y mirada desafiante, Sasuke inmediatamente observa el tatuaje y se relaja.

– Perdóname Sasuke-kun –Vino de la izquierda e igualmente salió otra peli rosada totalmente idéntica hasta en expresiones, Sasuke ahora no pudo ocultar su expresión contrariada.

Menma, ambos Sasuke y Kizashi quedaron sin habla, a estas alturas la invocación había desaparecido. Permanecieron totalmente sorprendidos por algunos momentos, y los pelinegros sabían que no era producto de ninguna ilusión debido al Sharingan. Ellas sonríen más ampliamente y caminan hasta quedar en medio de ambos bandos, con seguridad y una sonrisa ladeada.

– Les dejamos sin habla Saku-chan –Dijo la que estaba a la derecha.

– Es que somos cautivantes, toda una bomba, Saku-chan –Contesta la de la izquierda.

– ¿Qué maldito juego es este? –Cuestiono Menma totalmente irritado, no sabiendo diferenciarlas.

– ¿Qué tu lacayo no te dijo? –Pregunto con fingida inocencia la de la izquierda.

– Que clase de personas tan ineptas trabajan contigo ¿Eh, Menma? –Dice la de derecha– ¿No te dijo que le sedujimos haciéndole creer que cumpliríamos su fantasía de estar con gemelas?

– Deidara es un total inútil, te lo dije Saku-chan, ese rubio no iba a enviar el recado como era –Reprocho con falso pesar la peli rosada de la izquierda.

– Da igual, la entrada fue estelar –Le resta importancia la otra, mira hacia el lado contrario y observa al Hokage– Nosotras nos encargaremos de Menma, ve a la Aldea que te necesita –Dice con una leve sonrisa la de la derecha, Kizashi aprieta los labios formando una línea recta pero cede y desaparece, yendo hacia la Aldea otra vez.

– Las descubriré, procuren no soñar porque yo estaré allí para revelar sus miedos y es cuando dejaran de ser una sola –Dijo Menma con una mirada fulminante– Espero que lo que te hace perfecta, Sakura-san, aun siga intacto –Siguió ahora con una mueca relajada y una sonrisa ladeada.

Ninguno entendió pero la peli rosada de la derecha frunce un poco el ceño, casi imperceptiblemente pero Menma lo nota y sonríe mas ampliamente antes de desaparecer, pasando su brazo por encima de su cuerpo y desapareciendo al instante, Sasuke reconoció la técnica que Obito usaba para escaparse de algún lugar tele-transportándose a cualquier otra parte.

– El muy estúpido solo quería que saliéramos –Se quejo con un leve berrinche la peli rosada de la izquierda mientras un puchero se escapaba completando su estado berrinchudo, la peli rosada a su lado suspira resignada y le ata el cabello a su compañera en una cola alta– Nos envió un mandadero informándonos para que vengamos a cuidar la Aldea.

– Deja de quejarte Saku-chan –Pide con calma, allí es cuando Sasuke se acerca con seguridad a la Sakura de la izquierda y se para frente a ella.

– Eres una imbécil –Es lo primero que le dice, ignorando a la otra que se alejo disimuladamente con la intensión de ir hacia la aldea para dejarles, aunque es detenida en el proceso por la contraparte de Sasuke.

– Hime –Llama con cierta duda en su mirar, ella voltea y sonríe levemente con un poco de nerviosismo.

La contraparte de Sasuke le abraza inmediatamente, estrechándola entre sus brazos, ella se paraliza luego del sobresalto causado y mira a Sakura quien le miraba con burla, Hime le regresa la mirada apuntando a Sasuke y es cuando a Sakura se le borra la sonrisa.

– Necesitamos ayudar en la aldea –Dice Hime deshaciéndose del abrazo con incomodidad, rehúye de la mirada del azabache y desaparece, la contraparte de Sasuke suspira pero luego sonríe ampliamente siguiéndola.

El silencio le siguió, Sakura solo podía pasear su mirada por lo largo del claro, sabiendo que el mirar ónix estaba sobre ella, analizándola toda.

– ¿Por qué me dices imbécil? –Pregunto Sakura por fin, hartándose del silencio.

– Estas cambiada –Menciona Sasuke en susurro.

– Bueno eso es lo que pasa cuando uno viaja por años ¿No? Tu sabes de eso –Contesta aun cuando no era una pregunta, Sasuke frunce el ceño molesto.

– Deja de tratarme como idiota, Sakura –Ruge molesto tomándole de la muñeca para acercarla, ella inmediatamente solidifica su expresión y le mira pasivamente.

– ¿Cómo te trato entonces, Sasuke? –Pregunta con calma, el aprieta mas la muñeca contra su mano y ella frunce el ceño siendo esta parte la única alterada en su rostro sereno.

– Conmigo no juegues –Amenaza con mirada escarlata dando un aspecto más peligroso– No sabes... No sabes nada.

– Lo supere Sasuke –Dice comenzando a alterarse– ¡LO SUPERE! –Grito ya fuera de sí– ¡No me vengas a joder por no saber nada de mí! –Dice mientras se zafa del agarre de Sasuke y retrocede con mirada fría sobre él.

– ¡Yo solo estaba preocupado por ti! –Le grita alterado, ella contrae su rostro en una mueca de dolor y desvía su mirar hacia el piso.

– Lo sé –Murmura con tristeza– Pero era algo que debía hacer, debía cambiar aun cuando ese cambio significara volverme una extraña para ti, para todos, como lo fuiste tú para mí cuando regresaste a la aldea –Dice dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar hacia Konoha, Sasuke le detiene tomándola del codo y la voltea para pegarla a su pecho, dejándola cerca de su rostro, evitando que se aleje de su cuerpo tomando con ambas manos sus hombros por la espalda.

Sakura abre los ojos sorprendida por la acción y cuando se da cuenta de la cercanía se paraliza al instante sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, Sasuke seguía con el ceño fruncido mirándola de manera profunda, como si quisiera ver dentro de ella.

– Eres Sakura Haruno, 24 años, mi compañera del equipo 7, aprendiz de la Quinta, miembro del escuadrón ninja Rango S Nº1, medica-ninja –Comenzó a decir, embriagando a Sakura con su aroma– La chica que todos protegimos de pequeños, la que intente matar, la que me demostró ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba, la que no pude proteger en la guerra, la que no pude proteger luego de la guerra, la que no pude proteger del maldito de Rokushou, la que... La que, luego de compartir años de compañía continua, se aparto de mi –Termino hablando en susurros acercando cada vez su rostro al de la chica quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.

– No... Sasuke –Suplico en un susurro.

– La chica que me dejo perdido, la chica que me acostumbro a compartir mi cama, la chica que lleno de calor mi sueño, la que por todos estos malditos años extrañe.

Sakura trago pesadamente sintiendo la garganta seca de improviso y se relamió los labios al sentir la resequedad repentina en estos, Sasuke le observo sin dejar pasar por alto detalle alguno.

Una explosión sonó en el fondo, a lo lejos, llegando cual eco en el claro, sin embargo no fue de importancia para ellos.

– Sasuke... Por favor –Imploro con queda, no sabiendo que pedía exactamente.

Sasuke movió sus manos por todo el brazo de Sakura, tocando todo a su paso hasta llegar a las manos de ella entrelazándolas con las suyas.

– Sasuke –Jadeo aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aliento caliente de Sasuke sobre sus labios.

– Debes quedarte a mi lado –Murmuro entre dientes con voz gruesa y raposa, con voz exigente y necesitada.

Sakura abre los ojos al instante y se aleja de un salto con la respiración entrecortada, la mirada verdosa horrorizada preocupo a Sasuke quien intenta acercarse pero ella retrocede a cada paso dado.

– Debemos buscar a Saku-chan –Murmura atropelladamente aun con la mirada perdida y horrorizada al tiempo que corre hacia la aldea, él confundido le da alcance.

– Sakura –Llamo con seriedad, ella no le dirige la mirada– ¡Sakura! –Llama más insistente.

– No es el momento Sasuke –Murmura mas como un gruñido, él la vuelve a tomar por el codo y ella gira con furia fulminándolo con la mirada– ¡¿Qué?!

– ¿Y cuándo será el momento? –Discutió de igual humor.

– No sé si lo has notado pero... ¡Voy llegando! –Le grito de la manera más irónica posible– No te comportes como si llevara meses en la aldea evitándote.

– ¡Se que lo harás! –Cuestiona Sasuke con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡No me pintes por cobarde, imbécil! –Le contesto zafándose de su agarre con rabia.

– ¡Lo fuiste al huir hace un momento! –Reclamo de la misma manera.

– ¡No jodas! –Escucharon farfullar y ambos voltearon la vista casi al instante.

– ¿Qué quieres, Saku-chan? –Pregunta de mala manera Sakura, Hime le mira aun sorprendida a su lado se encontraba la contraparte de Sasuke con una mueca de molestia.

– Te dije que los dejáramos –Murmuro la contraparte de Sasuke aun molesto.

– Pero si los dejé amándose con la mirada y cuando la sentí venir quería ser a primera en ver su amor –Se quejo casi en llanto la princesa formando un tierno puchero– Además tu compañía no me es agradable –Termino dirigiéndose al pelinegro a su lado, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué sucedió con los intrusos? –Interrogo Sakura ignorando todo el drama anterior.

– El idiota de Deidara era el que había llevado junto a unos lacayos sin importancia, Itachi y Shisui se encargaron de él, tuvo que huir como siempre hace –Informo Hime sin darle mucha importancia– Ahora ven y cuéntame ahora porque discutes con Sasuke-san si yo los quiero ya de novios.

– Deja de ser tan entrometida –Regaña Sakura con un bufido pasando de largo a todos, Sasuke le mira partir y aprieta los puños con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo.

– Al parecer no soy el único idiota con las Sakura –Se burla la contraparte del pelinegro ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sasuke.

– No claro que no –Apoya Hime a su lado, ilusionándolo un poco– Tu eres el MAS idiota nada mas –Concluyo– Sasuke-san, tenga paciencia con Saku-san descubrí que la terquedad es innata en nosotras –Bromea con una risita, Sasuke le mira con seriedad y suspira.

– Debe ser el karma –Murmura Sasuke antes de irse, Hime le mira con una sonrisa hasta que desaparece de su vista.

– Claro, para el rosas y para tu Sasuke nada –Se queja el Sasuke que quedo a su lado, Hime suspira con cansancio pasándose la mano por la cara fastidiada.

– Sasuke-san me es más atractivo, tú estás como que descuidadito –Se burla con fingida seriedad, Sasuke inmediatamente coloca cara de espanto.

– ¡¿Enserio?! –Grita alterado tocándose las mejillas, pero se detiene al escuchar la carcajada de la chica– No le veo el chiste, claro como tu estas totalmente segura de que los años solo mejoraron lo que ya de por si estaba hermoso –Murmuro entre dientes como un reclamo, Sakura inmediatamente se calla y sonroja levemente.

– Andando –Dice para que no descubriera su sonrojo, él la mira y sonríe de lado.

– ¿Estas lista para tener una relación formal con Sasuke Uchiha? –Cuestiona alcanzándola, ella evita la mirada y frunce el ceño para disimular la incomodidad.

– Deja de decir idioteces que estas a punto de superarte a ti mismo –Trata de acallarlo pero el solo sonríe mas.

– Sigue tus propios consejos Sakura-hime y ama a quien te ama –Le dice antes de sobrepasarla y dejarla boquiabierta mirándole desde la espalda perpleja.

– Él... Él... ¿Lo ha dicho? –Balbució totalmente ida.

– Andando, que debemos evitar que Sakura-san discuta con el amargado –Alentó con una sonrisa al ver su estado– Puede que termine con alguna extremidad amputada, si es que tenemos suerte lo mata de pleno librándonos de su existencia.

.

Era mentira, siempre es una mentira, nunca dejaba de haber mentiras. Dichas con intención, sin intención, pero mentira a la final. No podía confiar, no debía confiar ella estaba rota, ella estaba destrozada, ella estaba débil, ella era delicada. Por Hime, todo lo hacía por ella, quería darle la oportunidad que ella no tuvo, quiso que ella si conociera la plena felicidad, la única Sakura que no estaría manchada, que no estaría destrozada, que no sería un trapo con remaches por doquier.

¿No confiaba en Hime? Si, sin embargo no podía hacerlo plenamente porque ella no entendía, ella no podía comprenderla.

_Hime la quería junto a Sasuke._

Y ella no podía estar con ningún hombre, no podía estar con algún hombre como pareja (Hoy lo pudo ver, hoy la realidad la golpeo de frente), ella ya no podía ser feliz como tanto soñó de pequeña, junto a una pareja, con hijos, sus hijos.

No, ella solo podía tener una familia simbólica, Tsunade y Kakashi como figuras paternas, sus hermanos políticos, sus primos, sus parientes de cariño más no de sangre. Con ellos podía estar, pero al igual que estaba con Sakura, juntos pero no mezclados. El malestar le golpea en el estomago, demasiado fuerte para hacerle soltar un gemido herido, ella no ha pensado en su 'familia' hasta ese momento, ella solo les pensó en estos momentos, luego de años, otra vez se siente adolorida con el solo pensamiento.

Sakura odia esa vida, Sakura odia su vida, Sakura odia mucho, Sakura ama poco, Sakura es un remolino de malos sentimientos.

– Solo escoria –Logra murmurar entre la penumbra, su voz rasposa por las horas sin emitir sonido, su tono frio aunque despectivo– Soy escoria.

Piensa en lo que Menma le ha dicho, en lo de ser perfecta, ríe con cruel cinismo, con amargura camuflada. Ella no podía ser perfecta, ella solo era un manchón, era nada en comparación con la Princesa, toda luz, toda belleza radiante y feliz.

No comprende el pensamiento de Menma y piensa en él como un ser mas retorcido de lo que ella es, puede que eso sea el atractivo que le ve Menma.

_Dos escorias, igual de dañados, igual de golpeados._

Sakura ama a Sasuke, ella es débil frente a él, pero no puede estar con él y eso le duele, más que el sentirse una falsa al no extrañar a su 'familia' hasta ahora, más que el hecho de estar destrozada, más que el hecho de no tener un futuro feliz. A ella le duele amar a Sasuke, le duele no poder amarlo, estar junto a él y no estar con él.

– Shhh, ya pasara –Se dice a sí misma, como quien habla sola, como una demente.

Trata de acallar a su alma que grita, trata de calmar sus lágrimas que queman en sus mejillas, trata de calmar todo su ser que grita, llora, gime y solloza. Porque ella estaba destrozada, aunque pensó que ya se había reparado. Porque ella tenía una familia, pero al parecer no la quería tanto como creía. Porque ella había olvidado sus sueños de infancia, sin embargo hoy le duele no tenerlos.

_Porque ella era una escoria que sentía._

.

.

.

ESTOY MOLESTA, me han plagiado la historia Kibou no Kakera...

La muchacha ha dicho y respondido los comentarios como si ella fuera la que los escribiera, ni permiso pidió para publicar.

No es que sea delicada con ello (Bueno si xD) pero es una falta de respeto de su parte lo que hace.

Por favor pasar por www . Fanfic . es / viewstory . php?sid=35937 (Quitar los espacio)

Ayúdame a pelear por el plagio =(

PD: Perdon el retraso pero el titulo me tiene dando saltos u.u

Nos veremos la próxima actualización.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favear y follear.

Espero comentarios.

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

.

.

.


End file.
